Sentimientos rotos
by Lisbeth Tsukiyomi
Summary: Kaname no puede controlar sus celos, y termina por dañar de la peor forma a Yuuki, desde ahora deberá hacer todo por hacer que esta vuelva a confiar en el y no lo odie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. **

**Antes e comenzar a escribir debo decir que esta historia la estoy escribiendo en contra de mi voluntad, si, porque mi pervertido hermano me obligo, ya que si no lo hacia, me quitaria algo muy importante para mi. (un osito de peluche que me regalo mi novio )**

**Lo más seguro es que esta historia sea un poco chocante, y que al final quieran arrojarme tomatazos, me dejen amenzas de muerte, o alguien quiera asesinarme sin más.**

**Para hacerlo aún peor, tengo que escribir acerca de mi pareja favorita.**

**Bueno sin más lo dejo para que lean, intentare hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, aunque eso implique dejar mi dignidad y orgullo de lado, para convertirme en una pervertida a nivel extremo.**

Kaname observaba a su hermana, de verdad era hermosa, pero al purasangre le dolía, le molestaba que ella tuviera también sentimientos por Zero, eso lo hacia querer hacer cosas que irían en contra de su semblante sereno y amable, pero las cosas eran así, no entendía porque Yuuki no podía amarlo completamente a él, él era el príncipe purasangre, y Yuuki se convertiría muy pronto en su princesa, él la había protegido toda su vida, la había salvado inumerables veces, pero no eso a la castaña no le bastaba, ella todos los días pensaba en Zero, lloraba por Zero, y Kaname poría asegurar que más de una vez la castaña hubiera querio irse con Zero.

- Yuuki, en que piensas- pregunto Kaname aún sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia.

- Hermano, etto, en nada- sonrio ella

- ¿Piensas en Zero verad?- ijo el purasangre, con un visible tono de molestia.

- Si, es que no lo puedo evitar, tu sabes que te amo a ti, pero también amo a Zero- dijo Yuuki, aunque no se dio cuenta que con esa respuesta, hab´´ia hecho enfadar a limites extremos al purasangre.

- Maldita sea Yuuki, que tiene Zero que no tenga yo, ¿porque tienes que amarlo a el? el solo te ha hecho daño, o acaso ¿eso es lo que te gusta? ¿que te hagan daño?- gritaba el purasangre, dejando a Yuuki con los ojos abiertos.

- Onii-san lo siento no debi decir eso- dijo Yuuki disculpandose, jamás había visto a Kaname así, y esa mirada y esa furia la atemorizaban, y mucho.

- ¿Lo sientes?. que facil es decirlo, pero yo soy el que tengo que seguir soportando que ames a ese nivel ''e'', yo soy el que tiene que observarte y esperar que algun día te decidas- dijo Kaname tomando fuertemente de los brazos a Yuuki, y estanpandola contra la pared.

- Kaname, sueltame me lastimes- dijo la castaña aterrada

- ¿Te lastimo? eso es presisamente lo que quiero, lastimarte, como tu lo haces todo los días con mis sentimientos- dijo el purasangre, perdiendo el control, que tanto tiempo había mantenido, sin duda, ya no podía más dejaría salir sus instintos más bajos.

Ante la mirada de horror de Yuuki, el purasangre la beso con fuerza, con pasión, queriendo demostrarle que ella le pertenecía solo a él.

- K-kaname sueltame por favor- grito Yuuki tratando de soltarse de las fuertes manos del vampiro.

- Grita todo lo que quieras Yuuki, no te soltaré- dijo el purasangre decidido

- No por favor, ¿Kaname que me vas a hacer?- pregunto Yuuki entre aterrorizada, y desesperada.

- Vas a ser mia, me encargare de que grites mi nombre, y que te olvides de Zero de una vez por todas- dijo Kaname al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a besar el cuello y el pecho de Yuuki.

- No Kaname no por favor- gritaba Yuuki

En eso Kaname rasgo la blusa que traía Yuuki, dejandola solo con el sujetador, pudiendo apreciar la blaca y suave piel de su hermana.

Yuuki jamás había pensado en dañar a su hermano, pero ahora era necesario hacerlo.

Juntando sus escazas fuerzas, intento enterrar sus uñas en las manos del purasangre, pero no le resultó, luego intento golpear con una rodilla a Kaname pero este fue más agil y la detuvo.

Casi al instante Kaname propino una fuerte bofetada a Yuuki, haciendola caer al suelo, con una pequeña hilera de sangre en el labio.

-K-kaname- decia ella apenas.

En eso el purasangre, se agacho y tomo el rostro de Yuuki, apretandolo con fuerza, lastimandola.

- Yuuki, no puedes contra mi, así que mejor preparate- sentenció Kaname comenzando a desgarrar el sujetador de Yuuki, para luego apretar con fuerza sus pechos.

Yuuki se removia, sentia verguenza, mucha verguenza, no entendía que le ocurría a Kaname, el no era así, en ese momento lamentaba haber mencionado que amaba a Zero, aunque pensandolo bien, en ese mismo momento tenía ganas de gritar el nombre del peliplata, para que este la ayudara, pero sabía que sería imposible que Zero, llegará en ese presiso momento a salvarla, una porque Zero no tenía la más remota idea de donde estaban Kaname y Yuuki, y segunda porque Zero la odiaba.

Kaname por su parte, empezaba a pasar su lengua por los pechos de Yuuki, enredandola en sus erectos pezones, succionando y mordiendo con salvajismo.

Yuuki intentaba safarse, tenía lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos pero no era el momento de llorar, debía hacer el mayor de los esfuerzos por safarse.

En un descuido, Yuuki empujo con todas sus fuerzas a Kaname, haciendo que este cayera a su lado, casi al instante Yuuki se paro y corrio lo más rápido que pudo, cubriendose su desnudo pecho con sus manos.

Kaname sonreía en el piso, después de todo Yuuki no tendría a donde escapar, y nadie la ayudaría, porque todos habían salido.

Yuuki por su parte, llegaba a la salida de la casa, pero se desespero aun más de lo que estaba al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada y con una gigantesca cadena, corrio pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie respondia, tuvo una idea, de la que lo más seguro era que despues se arrepentiría, corrio hacia su habitación, puso la cerradura, y se escondío detras de su cama.

Kaname al sentir los pasos en el segundo piso, sonrio y se dirijio hacia allá.

Al llegar a la puerta el purasangre decidio desesperar aun más a Yuuki.

- Yuuki, es mejor que salgas, por ti sola, sino lo lamentarás- decia a un lado de la puerta.

- Kaname por favor vete, no me hagas nada te lo suplico- decia Yuuki desde adentro.

En eso el purasangre, decidio no esperar más, era obvio que ella no saldría sola, usando sus poderes tumbo de un golpe la puerta, y luego camino lentamente hacia Yuuki, la cual al ver a su hermano, retrocedia lentamente hacia al pared.

- Yuuki, esto es lo que te pasa, por amar a ese estúpido nivel ''e''- dijo Kaname sonriendo al ver co mo su hermana se arrastraba, y se frustraba al ver que detrás de ella solo estaba la pared.

- K-kaname por favor perdoname- decia Yuuki haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

- No Yuuki ya es tarde para eso, no tienes idea cuanto espere para hacerte mia de la mejor y mpas dulce de las formas, pero por lo visto tu decidiste que fuera de esta manera- dijo Kaname tomando de los cabellos a su hermana, y arrastrandola hacia la cama.

-ahh, Kanme sueltame me duele- decia ella sujetando sus cabellos, el dolor de ser arrastrada de esa forma era insoportable, pero aun no venía lo peor.

Kaname la levanto del pelo y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Escuchame, sera mejor que intentes relajarte- dijo él firmemente (N/A: si claro cualquiera se relaja así, como no idiota)

- No sueltame- dijo ella dando una fuerte patada al purasangre, y enterrando sus uñas en una de sus manos haciendolo sangrar.

En eso Kaname sintio más furia, y de un solo golpe la dejo tirada sobre la cama.

Del pomulo de Yuuki corria ahora un pequeño rastro de sangre, que se juntaba con la que escurria de sus cabellos debido a que había sido arrastrada brutalmente, sin mencionar, la sangre que escurria de su pecho, debido a las mordidas anteriores del purasangre.

Debido al golpe, Yuuki quedo algo atontada en la cama, por lo que se dio cuenta de que no había nada que hacer, sería ''violada por su amado hermano'' y no podía defenderse, porque no tenía la fuerza necesaria.

Sin más comenzo a llorar, dejando salir a flote el miedo, terror y dolor que la invadía en ese momento.

- shh, no llores, veras que despues usaras esa boquita para gritar mi nombre de placer- dijo el mordiendo fuertemente la oreja de Yuuki.

-ahhh- grito Yuuki ante el dolor de la mordida

- eso esta mejor- dijo Kaname

Yuuki cerro los ojos, no quería ver el rostro de su hermano, quería recordar todos los buenos moemntos que habían vivido juntos, no quería verlo convertido en esa bestia que estaba por poseerla, pero se vio obligada a abrirlos, cuando el purasangre deposito otra fuerte bofetada en su adolorido rostro.

- Abre los ojos Yuuki, quiero ver tu cara cuando seas mia- dijo el besandola con fuerza, y moridendo el labio de Yuuki, pronto sintio la inminente necesidad de morderla, de beber sus sangre, y hacer que Yuuki se uniera a él, de la forma más vampirica posible.

Sin dudarlo más, enterro sus colmillos con fuerza, provocando dolor en Yuuki, en ese momento sintio el mejor de los sabores en su boca, la dulce sangre de su amada escurriendose en su boca, llenando su garganta,pero algo lo hizo detenerse, comenzo a dars cuenta de lo que sentía Yuuki, por el sabor de su sangre pudo pecibir el temor, el dolor, la tristeza, la desesperación que sentía la vampiresa, por un minuto se sintio la peor escoria del mundo, por provoca eso en su hermana, pero ya no podía detenerse, debía saciar su sed y deseo por ella, no importandole si la lastimaba.

Saco sus colmillos con fuerza, desgarrando la fina piel.

- Ayudenme por favor, alguien se los suplico- gritaba Yuuki, pidiendo que un milagrom ocurriera y alguien la ayudara, aunque sabía que sería imposible, despues de todo nadie le haría frente a un purasangre.

- Nadie te ayudaa Yuuki, entiendelo- dijo el purasangre volviendo a golpear a Yuuki.

A Yuuki no le quedo más remedio que resignarse, sus ojos desbordaban de lagrimas, y su garganta emitia gritos por las dolorosas caricias de Kaname.

Kaname, comenzo a acariciar los muslos de la chica, con fuerza, enterrando sus uñas y desgarrando la suave y majestuosa piel, escuchando como de la boca de Yuuki salian gritos de dolor, decidido a no esperar más, arranco la falda de la chica, y posteriormente sus bragas.

-preparate Yuuki, ahora comenzaras a gritar mi nombre- dijo Kaname acaercandose a Yuuki.

- N-no lo hare- dijo ella esperando por recibir otro golpe.

Pero Kaname no la golpeo, sonrio, y le susurro al oido.

Si lo harás dijo él, debido a que sabía que probablemente la mente de Yuuki no quería ser poseida, pero su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, y el haría definitivamente que ella disfrutara de ser violada y ultrajada por él, por él principe purasangre.

Yuuki acallaba los gemidos, que le provocaban las caricias del purasangre, no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo.

Kaname separo con una fuerza animal las piernas de Yuuki, para luego introducir cuatro dedos en su cavidad, sintiendo como la joven se estremecia, y rapidamente su cuerpo respondia humedeciendola.

- Ves como te gusta- decia el vampiro

Yuuki lloraba a más no poder, sentía rabia, dolor, tristeza, pero aún así no podía sentir asco ni odio hacia su hermano.

Kaname retiro bruscamente los dedos de la cavidad de Yuuki haciendo que esta liberara un gemido, esto hizo sonreir al vampiro con perversidad.

Decidido a hacer que Yuuki lo deseara aun más, bajo su cara hacia esa zona de Yuuki, coemenzo a pasar su lengua por la entrepieran mientras sus manos sostenian las piernas de Yuuki para que esta no se moviera, mordisqueo la entrepierna de la chica, haciendo que esta sintiera dolor, luego hundio su lengua en su cavidad, haciendo simulaciones de penetración.

Al ver que la chica al parecer se había rendido, decidio dar el siguiente paso.

Tomo las muñecas de hermana y las sujeto con una sola mano sobre su cabeza, con la otra se desnudo quedando en igualdad de condiciones que la chica, la cual temblo al sentir el duro y grande miembro del chico, con sus piernas Kaname se encargo de mantener abiertas las piernas de la chica, mientras el besaba con lujuria su cuello.

Luego paro de besarla, y la observo con lujuria, Yuuki sabía lo que venía, y por la cara de Kaname , supo que este no sería para nada amable.

Kaname sin más hundio su miembro en la estrecha cavidad de Yuuki, rompiendo esa fina telilla de la virginidad de Yuuki, marcandola como suya, Yuuki soltaba gritos de dolor, de verdad dolia, era casi insoportable, el miembro de Kaname era grande, y además el no había tenido piedad alguna por ella.

- Vamos Yuuki, ya veras que te va a gustar- dijo el comenzando a moverse con salvajismo.

Al ver que la chica no respondia, y solo soolozaba y gritaba de vez en cuando por el dolor, dio embestidas más lentas pero mucho más fuertes.

- Vamos Yuuki grita mi nombre- dijo dando una embestida tan fuerte, que Yuuki sentia que se partiria en dos.

Ella se encontraba con la vista perdida, solo se concentraba en el dolor, y en el rostro lujurioso de su hermano.

Yuuki no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo paso, solo pudo notar, que su hermano daba una ultima embestida más fuerte que todas las anteriores juntas, haciendo que ella volviera agritar de dolor, y se corria dentro de ella.

Luego la beso con salvajismo, y salio de ella recostandose a su lado.

Yuuki amntenia su mirada fija en el techo, se sentía sucia, le dolia todo el cuerpo, y el olor a sangre de su propio cuerpo, la tenía desesperada.

Kaname, luego de normalizar su respiración, entro en un profundo sueño.

Yuuki permanecio a su lado toda la noche, no se sentía capaz de moverse, su hermano, su Kaname, al hombre que amaba, la había golpeado y violado, pero aún así no lo odiaba, es más ni siquiera podía despreciarlo.

Kaname desertó cuando sintio a Yuuki moverse.

En un instante recordó lo ocurrido, y se sintio el peor ser del mundo al ver como Yuuki se incorporaba haciendo muecas de dolor, ella al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que Kaname estaba despierto, Kaname observo con horror las heridas que el mismo había provocado en su hermana, y en ese minuto deseo haberse muerto, Yuuki recogio se dirigio a su armario y saco un camison para luego dirigirse al baño.

Kaname dejo que ella se fuera, no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera sabía como hablarle, se había dejado llevar por sus instintos, y lo peor de todo lo había golpeado y lastimado.

Yuuki llego al baño, rapidamente se metio a la ducha, comenzo a lavarse lentamente intentando quitarse las caricias del vampiro de su cuerpo, y ocultando sus lagrimas bajo las gotas de agua que escurrian por su dolorido cuerpo.

Luego de dos horas, salio de la ducha, se puso la camisa que había sacado de su armario, y salio del baño, pero su rostro volvio a ser de terror al ver a Kaname al lado afuera de la puerta del baño.

Inmediatamente Yuuki cayo al piso, tal vez por el susto, por la impresion, o porque esperaba que Kaname la volviera a golpear.

Kaname quizo matarse en ese minuto, su Yuuki le temía (N/A: ¿No me digas?)

- Yuuki- susurró el vampiro acercandose a ella.

Yuuki solo atino a retroceder, y al ver que nuevamente era detenida por la pared, decidio esconder su rostro entre sus piernas, tal vez para evitar que el vampiro la volviera a golpear.

Kaname se agachó y acaricio el cabello de la chica, sintiendo los sollozos que esta escondía.

Sin más Kaname la abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo comoe sta temblaba ante su cercanía.

En ese minuto el purasangre derramo una lagrima silenciosa, el jamás había deseado dañarla, pero lo había hecho, entendía que ella amaba a Zero, después de todo se habían criado juntos, pero aún así no había controlado sus celos, y ahí estaban las consecuencias, su Yuuki temiendole, probablemente odiandolo, y detestandolo.

Kaname no se sentía capaz de pedir perdon, no se sentia merecedor del perdon tampoco.

De pronto sintio que Yuuki se desvanecia en sus brazos, y pudo notar que la vampiresa se había desmayado, observandola con dolor, la tomo en brazos, hubiera sido inhumano llevar a Yuuki a la habitación en la cual la había violado, por lo que era mejor llevarla hasta su habitación.

Recosto a Yuuki en su cama, y fue en busca del botiquín, debía curar las heridas de Yuuki.

La desvistio, esta vez no la observo con lujuría, le dolia ver el daño que le había provocado, en cada parte del cuerpo de Yuuki habpia una herida, y esas heridas las habái provocado él.

Comenzo a curarla con cuidado, permitiendose llorar a mares.

Luego fue a la habitación de Yuuki por alguna ropa que ponerle, y la vistio, para luego taparla, y dejarla descansar, sin duda, cuando despertara, lo más obvio era que las cosas serían diferentes.

**Termine el capítulo, matenme si desean, lo admito, lo merezco.**

**Continuare la historia por si acaso, no me siento capaz de dejarla así, sin duda tengo que buscar la forma de arreglar esto.**

**Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos. Nuevo capítulo.**

Yuuki dormía recostada en la cama de Kaname, apesar de todo lo que había ourrido, ella parecía descansar, en sus sueños veía a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Veía a Zero, su amado peliplata, pero al que solo amba como ''hermano'' (N/A: Al menos podría haberle mencionado eso a Kaname antes )algo que Kaname no pudo comprender, y no supo reaccionar ante eso.

También veía a Kaname, a ese ser que a pesar de que la había dañado ella lo amaba, lo amaba pero a él si lo amaba como hombre, a pesar de que era su hermano, ella lo amaba mucho.

Despertó y se asusto al ver en que habitación se encontraba, pero se alivio un poco al ver que Kaname no estaba, aunque se dio cuenta de inmediato que Kaname le había camiado ropa y que había curado sus heridas.

Yuuki no quizo levatarse de inmediato, porque sabía que si lo hacia, debería encontrarse con el purasangre, y de cierta forma le daba miedo y pena, se quedo recostada unos momentos preguntandose y pensando que le había ocurrido a Kaname.

¿Sería que tal vez ya no la quería? ¿como se sentira el? ¿habra disfrutado de verla sufrir? no entendía que había pasado con su hermano, ese ser cariñoso y amable que siempre la había protegido, ella comprendía que tal vez decir que amaba a Zero, y no explicar bien de que forma, había sido la causal de semejante reacción, pero ¿en verdad era para tanto?, Yuuki no quería temerle a su hermano, ella a pesar de todo confiaba en él, pero las circuntancias, hacian que cada vez que escuchaba un ruido cerca de la habitación pensará que era Kaname y comenzaba a temblar involuntariamente, si definitivamente le costaría olvidar ese incidente, y no solo a ella, a Kaname también.

Kaname por su parte, se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, ecuchando como Yuuki lloraba, se sentía un imbecil, quería ir en ese momento y pedirle perdón a Yuuki, pero no podía, porque sabía perfectamente que si se acaercaba a Yuuki esta le temería, y el no soportaba ver esa reacción, así que decidió que lo mejor sería dejar las cosas así por un momento y actuar, de una forma para nada acorde con él.

Luego Kaname sinito ruidos, y comprobo que Aidou Y Seiren habían vuelto, ahí fue cuando Kaname entro en pánico por así decirlo, como explicaría el olor a sangre que envolvía la casa, como eplicaría el porque Yuuki estaba tan triste, el porque no se le acercaba y el porque estaba tan herida.

Claramente decir que entraron a atacarlos era imposible de creer, primero porque Kaname estaba en perfectas condicines y segundo ¿Quien demonios se atrevería a atacar a dos purasangre?

Sin duda debería inventar una muy buena eplicación, después de todo Seiren y Aidou eran sus amigos, y merecían al menos una mentira como explicación.

Yuuki sintio la presencia de los dos vampiros que llegaban, por un minuto quizo correr hacia ellos y pedirles que se la llevaran lejos, pero luego se arrepintió, una porque ellos jamás desobedecerían a Kaname, y la otra porque para apoder pedirles eso, debería decirles lo que le había hecho Kaname, y ella no quería que ellos vieran a Kaname como un pervertido, cruel y carente de sentimientos, por eso decidio que lo mejor era volver rápido a su habitación, en donde trataría de ocultar sus heridas.

Se incorporó lentamente, aspiro el aroma varonil del cuarto de Kaname, por un minuto ese aroma la tranquilizó (N/A: Masoquista) , luego se levanto, y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, le costaba caminar, le dolía su rostro, por lo que no quería siquiera mirarse al espejo, pues tenía una idea de que lo que vería no le gustaría, abrio la puerta, y antes de salir, reviso que no hubiera nadie, salio, pero se sobresalto al sentir la presencia de Kaname, así que haciendo uso de las pocas energías que había recuperado corrio hacia su cuarto.

Kaname, golpeo la pared atravesandola con su puño, era tanta la impotencia que sentía, que no encontraba otra forma de descargarla, Yuuki apenas sentía que el se acercaba corria y huia de el (N/A: ¿no me digas?).

Yuuki entro a su habitación, y cerro como pudo la puerta, debido a que esta esta había sido destrozada anteriormente por el purasangre, y solo adentro se percató de la magnitud de los hechos.

Su habitación estaba hecha un asco, su sangre estaba tirada por el piso, su cama, bueno su cama era un completo desastre, por lo que eso le dio recien una idea de como estaba ella misma.

Se acerco temerosa al espejo, levanto la vista, y tubo que ahogar un grito, su rostro, estaba pesimo, tenía una herida en el pomulo, y su boca estaba cortada mordida y herida.

Luego comenzo a desvestirse, para observar como había quedado su cuerpo, y lo que vio no le gusto para nada.

Las piernas que alguna vez lucio con orgullo, ahora estaban llenas de mordidas y arañazos.

Sus pechos, raasguñados y mordidos.

Su cuello con marcas de la pasión descontrolada de su hermano.

Y sus brazos morados, por la fuerza que hizo intentando librarse de las firmes manos de Kaname.

En ese minuto supo que debería bscar de inmediato la forma de ocultarlo, si no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Busco en su armario un vestido manga larga, que cubriera sus brazos, unas medias y unas botas, para cubrir sus piernas, y una pañoleta para su cuello, uso un poco de maquillaje para cubrir las heridas de su cara, lo que al parecer resultó porqe casi no se notaba.

Ahora solo quedaba la parte más difícil, actuar normalmente con Kaname.

Pasaron horas y finalmente había llegado el momento.

Kaname, Seiren y Aidou se encontraban charlando en el salón, Aidou y Seiren, contaban al purasangre las novedades del exterior.

Yuuki bajo lentamente las escaleras, le dolia bajarlas, pero más que eso tenía miedo.

Kaname clavó su vista en ella cuando esta bajo, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que había ocultado sus heridas, se puso de pie, y la miro a los ojos.

- Yuuki- susurro, esperando que ella se arrojara a los brazos de Aidou o de Seiren y les contará todo lo sucedido, pero eso no ocurrío, ella camino con seguridad, y saludo con una sonrisa, saludo a Seiren y a Aidou, los que la abrazaron, claramente no notando la mueca de dolor que hizo la vampiresa, Kaname en ese momento supo que Yuuki quería ocultar lo sucedido, y no se explicaba como ella era tan buena, aún sabiendo lo que él le había hecho, ella no lo dejaría como un monstruo delante de sus amigos.

Ahora solo faltaba el paso más importante, debía acercarse a Kaname si no quería que los demás sospecharan, lo miro y agacho la mirada, el temeroso se acerco a ella, cuando estuvo junto a ella, acaricio su rostro, pero se odio al darse cuenta de que Yuuki se quejaba, ella haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad, abrazo a Kaname por un minuto quizo llorar, pero se aguanto, el purasangre la abrazo con cuidado de no volver a lastimarla, ella se aferró aun más a el, aspirando el aroma de ese hombre, que si bien era el causante de su pena de su dolor, y de lo mal que se sentia, era el unico que en ese minuto podía calmarla, aunque no por mucho.

luego se separaron y fingieron sonreír, se tomaron de la mano, y se sentaron en frente de Aidou y Seiren, claro que Kaname debio tomar en sus brazos a Yuuki, fingiendo jugar con ella, debido a que la pobre vampiresa no podía sentarse por motivos obvios.

Cuando hubo llegado la noche, Aidou y Seiren se fueron a dormir, al parecer no habían notado nada (N/A: ingenuos) , dejando a la pareja de purasangres solos.

Kaname dejo de ´´jugar'' con Yuuki, e intento hablarle.

Pero ella no quería hablarle, por lo que abandono los brazos de su amado, y camino a duras penas hacia su habitación.

Kaname decidio irse a su habitación también, despues de todo no era conveniente seguir a Yuuki todavía.

Pero el destino es cruel, y a Yuuki le tenía preparada otra mala jugada.

Al otro día la primera que despertó fue Yuuki, tal vez porque no había podido dormir nada, camino por toda la casa, intentando despejar su mente, pero de pronto sintio una presencia bastante conocida, corrio hacia la puerta, la que ahora ironicamente estaba abierta, y lo que vio ante sus ojos hizo que casi volviera desmayarse.

Delante de ella estaba Zero, apuntandola con la Bloody Rose, con una mirada de odio, que atemorizaba al más valiente.

Yuuki en ese minuto no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse al ver que el la odiaba, además no sabía si temer porque este le apuntara con la bloody rose, o pedirle por favor que la amtará en ese mismo minuto.

De pronto la mirada de Zero cambio, al parecer a Yuuki se le había olvidado cubrirse las heridas y maquillarse (N/A: o por kami, diganme que justo en ese momento sus poderes de vampiro no funcionan y el curan las heridas.), el peliplata quedo helado, si bien es cierto quería dañar a Yuuki, pero al parecer alguien se le había adelantado por mucho.

- ¿Pero que demonios te paso?- grito el peliplata bajando la bloody rose, y acercandose a Yuuki

- Z-ze-ro, eso no importa- dijo la vampiresa agachando la mirada

- ¿Como que no importa? claro que importa,¿quien te hizoe so?- mascullo con rabia Zero

- Que no importa te dije, además tu querías matarme, así que porque mejor de una vez con todas acabas con lo que venias a hacer- dijo Yuuki mirando al peliplata, tomando la mano de este, y apoyandose la bloody rose en el pecho

- Disparame Zero por favor- dijo la castaña con la mirada en el suelo

- ¿Pero que demonios te sucedio? Tu no eres así, dime ahora quien te hizo esto- dijo Zero apretando los brazos de Yuuki y soltandola de inmediato al ver que esta se quejaba.

- N-nadie- dijo ella con nerviosismo, primero muerta a decirle que fue Kaname

- Nadie, ¿acaso esas heridas se hacen solas? ven conmigo- dijo Zero tomando de la mano a Yuuki y arrastrandola fuera de la casa.

- N-o Zero detente Kaname se molestará si salgo- dijo la vampiresa teminedo la reacción que tendría Kaname al enterarse de que ella había salido, y más si llegaba a saber que había salido con Zero.

- Estaremos de vuelta antes de la medianoche, tengo que hablar contigo, y me debes una explicacion- dijo Zero arrastrando otra vez a Yuuki.

A ella no el quedo más que seguirla, inplorando a todas las divinidades, que ese día Kaname amaneciera de mejor humor, y que si es posible no notara su ausencia (N/A: no pidas imposibles Yuuki)

Zero la llevo a la ciudad, e incluso la invito a tomar un helado, pero supo que Yuuki estaba mal cuando esta le dijo que no, después de todo Yuuki amaba comer, y que de pronto apareciera sin apetito era señal del apocalipsis.

- Bien Yuuki, es hora de que hablemos- dijo el peliplata sentandose junto con Yuuki en una banca de la ciudad.

- Escuchame, yo no te odio, tal vez de primera lo hice pero ya no- dijo Zero

- Pero Zero yo soy una vampiresa- dijo ella

- Y tambien eres la mujer con la que crecí, con la que me crie como hermano, y la que siempre será mi pequeña hermana- dijo Zero mirando a Yuuki

- Z-zero gracias- dijo ella abrazando al peliplata, mientras este correspondía el abrazo.

- Ahora Yuuki explicame que te paso- dijo Zero demandante

- Me caí de una escalera- dijo Yuuki (N/A: buena mentira, tristemente no funciona)

- En verdad, y te golpeaste la cara y los brazos, no se porque no te creo- dijo Zero

Yuuki al ver que Zero no le creería, decidi huir, en un momento comenzo a correr, pero poc duro en pie, ya que le dolia correr, y ademas tropezo.

Zero la ayudo a levantarse, la cargo y la recosto con fuerza en la banca, situandose encima de ella, para no dejarla escapar hasta que no le contará la verdad.

- Dime Yuuki, ¿quien te hizo esto?- dijo Zero

Yuuki no respondio solo se limito a llorar.

- no me digas que fue el maldito de Kuran, porque si es asi lo mataré- dijo Zero con furia poniendo sus ojos rojos.

- N-no dijo Yuuki- Zero había acertado, por lo que tendría que mentir.

- No ¿entonces quien?- dijo el peliplata

Yuuki lloraba

- Yuuki ¿fue el verdad?- dijo Zero un poco más calmado

Yuuki asintio, Zero se contuvo las ganas de ir y despedazar a Kaname, por lo que decidio escuchar lo que obligaría a Yuuki a entre lagrimas de ella y de Zero, conto todo lo sucedido, despues todo necesitaba desahogarse

Zero la abrazaba con fuerza, demostrandole que el estaba con ella, el peliplata sabía que no podría convencer a Yuuki de que abandonara a Kuran, por lo que lo unico que podía hacer era apoyarla, acariciarla, y no hacerla sufrir.

Después de un largo día de confesiones, de reconciliaciones, era hora de volver, Zero dejo en la puerta de la mansión a Yuuki, debido a que la vampiresa, le había suplicado que se fuera en ese mismo momento, porque sabía que Zero si se encontraba a Kaname de seguro intentaría matarlo.

Mientras adentro de la casa. Kaname podía sentir la presencia de los dos vampiros afuera, su sangre hervia, Yuuki había salido con Kiryuu, si bien es cierto el purasangre intentaba controlarse pero en esa situación era imposible.

Yuuki respiro y abrio la puerta, temerosa, vio que las luces estaban apagadas, y supuso que todos dormian.

Camino entre la oscuridad hacia su habitación, pero se congelo en el lugar, cuando sintio dos fuertes brazos abrazarla por detras, de inmediato ella temblo y agacho la cabeza.

- Yuuki ¿donde estabas?- pregunto el purasangre, implorando que Yuuki no le mintiera, porque si ella lo hacía entonces el perdería su autocontrol.

- K-kaname etto yo sali un rato a la ciudad- dijo Yuuki llorando de miedo, despues de todo Kaname no podia verla.

- ¿sola?- dijo Kaname

- Si- dijo ella mintiendo, ahi fue cuando Kaname nuevamente volvio a perder su autocontrol.

- entonces- dijo Kaname voltenado a Yuuki y pegandola a la pared-¿porque apestas a ese cazador de nivel ''e?- termino de decir

Yuuki no respondio, Kaname la había descubierto.

- Te hice una pregunta Yuuki- dijo el purasangre enojado (N/A: que alguien lo golpee por favor, con que cara se enoja)

De inmediato Kaname prendio la luz para ver a la cara a Yuuki, (extrañamente el interruptor estaba cerca de ellos)

Se dio cuenta de que esta lloraba, le partio el alma, pero debía pedirle explicaciones.

- Yuuki responde- grito el purasangre

- P-erdon K-kaname s-sali con Z-z-er-o- dijo ella temblando

- ¿Con Zero? ¿porque Yuuki? ¿que fue lo que te dije?- dijo Kaname alzando una mano para llevarsela a la cabeza, pero Yuuki creyo que iba a usar esa mano para golpearla, por lo que de inmediato se arrojo al suelo, cubriendose el rostro con las manos.

- K-kaname no me golpees por favor- dijo ella suplicando

Kaname en ese minuto quizo ir en busca de Zero, quitarle la bloody rose, y dispararse el mismo, su Yuuki temblaba ante los movimientos que el hacía, y lo peor de todo le temia mucho.

No soportando más la situación, Kaname se fue apagando la luz, dejando sola a Yuuki envuelta en llanto y en una completa oscuridad.

Kaname se encerro en su habitacion necesitaba reflexionar, se miro ante el espejo, y vio a un mounstro desbordante de celos, de un solo golpe rompio el espejo, quebrando con el su propio reflejo.

Yuuki estaba tirada en el piso llorando y pensando en todo lo que le pasaba.

_''Kaname, perdoname, Zero es como mi hermano, y no puedo evitar quererlo, yo a ti te amo, pero al parecer solo te traigo problemas, no puedo odiarte por lo que me hiciste, me duele el cuerpo, pero más me duele el alma, al saber que fui yo misma la que me busque eso, es mi culpa, por decirte que amaba a Zero y no explicarte de que forma, es mi culpa, tu solo actuaste asi por culpa mia''_

En ese instante Yuuki tuvo una idea horrible, pero en ese instante nada más se le ocurría.

_''Kaname Zero perdonenme, pero no puedo más, se que me odiaran por esto, pero ya no soporto hacerles daño, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, además es la unica forma de quitarme este dolor de encima''_

Así es Yuuki pensaba suicidarse, esa misma noche.

Camino hacia la habitación de su hermano, el que se encontraba despierto, lo observo llorar y se le partio el alma (N/A: que alguien le diga a esta chica que debe quererse un poco más, ella es la afectada no Zero ni menos Kaname)

Luego se dirigío a su habitación, de uno de los cajones saco un cuchillo antivampiro que tenía hace años (N/A: siempre las cosas estan en donde menos deben estar)

Se ecosto en su cama observando y recordando lo que le había hecho Kaname, y empuño el cuchillo.

Levanto un brazo, y corto profundamente una de sus muñecas, las lagrimas bañaban sus ojos, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra, dejando caer ambos brazos a su lado, recordando lo feliz que había sido con Kaname y con Zero.

Kaname en su habitación sintio el olor de la sangre de Yuuki (N/A: al parecer Yuuki ovido ese detalle)

- Yuuki- grito Kaname corriendo ahcia la habitación de la vampiresa

**Fin del capítulo, matenme, con gusto aceptare mi muerte. esta vez me pase con el drama y el dolor, pero entiendanme, mi peluche esta secuestrado y a punto de morir.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos. Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

-Yuuki-grito Kaname corriendo hacia la habitación de la vampiresa

Abrio de un solo golpe la puerta, y lo que vio le desgarro el alma, y le destrozo el corazón, su Yuuki, se encontraba recostada en su cama, con los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas, la vista perdida, de sus manos corría sangre a montones, estaba bañada en su misma sangre.

Kaname no tardó en acercarse a ella, esta al verlo, cerró los ojos, hubiera deseado que el no la hubiera visto así en sus últimos minutos de vida.

Kaname desesperado la tomo en sus brazos, y rapidamente la llevo hacia el baño, como pudo metio las dos muñecas de la vampiresa en el agua, limpiando la sangre que escurria, se desespero aún más cuando vio que la sangre no paraba de fluir, debia curar esas heridas rapido o su amada Yuuki moriría.

En ese minuto, recordo el poder curador de la sangre de un purasangre, por lo que de inmediato el se corto una muñeca, y la puso en la boca de Yuuki, pero esta ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para beber, por lo que el con su boca tomo de su propia sangre, y en un beso hizo que Yuuki tragara esa sangre, de inmediato noto como las heridas de las manos de Yuuki sanaban, más no así las de su cuerpo, debido a que como esas heridas las había provocado él, no sanarían si le daba a beber su sangre.

LLevo a Yuuki hasta su cama, esta estaba medianamente despierta.

- ''Yuuki en que demonios estabas pensando''- dijo el purasangre sentandose al lado de Yuuki (N/A: no lo se tal vez la pobre estaba pensando en que su amado hermano la violo, la golpeo, y por si fuera poco le grita, notese el sarcasmo)- luego la abrazo y acaricio su cabello  
Yuuki no respondio, le daba verguenza mirar a su hermano, ella había intentado acabar con su vida, había sido una cobarde (N/A: notese que yo no creo eso de las personas que optan por suicidarse, al contrario creo qe hay que tener valentía para tomar una decision así, pero tampoco apoyo la idea del suicidio), por si fuera poco su hermano había tenido que salvarla.

- K-kanam-e perdoname por favor, soy una cobarde, los siento mucho- dijo ella en un susurro ya que su voz era cada vez más baja.

-Yuuki, por favor...- empezó a decir el purasangre, iba a pedirle perdon, pero no pudo continuar debido a que Yuuki se había vuelto a desmayar.

El se dio cuenta de que no solo había dañado a Yuuki fisicamente sino tambien psicologicamente, pero inmediatamente debio salir de sus pensamientos, al ver que Yuuki comenzaba a temblar de frio, la metio debajo de las sabanas , pero Yuuki igual temblaba, por lo que el mismo se metio en la cama con ella y la abrazo, dandole calor con su propio cuerpo, en pocos minutos Yuuki se calmo, inconsientemente abrazo a su hermano, y luego durmio tranquilamente, al parecer en sus sueños podía escapar de la realidad que vivía.

Kaname la rodeaba con sus brazos mientras lloraba de impotencia, el y nadie más que el era el culpante de lo que el pasaba a Yuuki, pero lo arreglaría de eso no había duda.

Yuuki despertó, noto que Kaname la abrazaba, y ante eso no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, era increible como Kaname la hacia sentirse segura a pesar de que el había sido el causante de su sufrimiento, observo como dormía el vampiro, se veía dulce y tierno durmiendo, nada comparado con el monstruo que la había atacado, solto una de sus manos, y se dedico a acariciar el cabello de su hermano, todo estaba bien hasta que Kaname desperto, Yuuki inmediatamente saco su mano de la castaña cabellera, y agacho la mirada.

- Yuuki, despertaste- dijo Kaname

Yuuki no respondio.

Kaname la abrazo con fuerza, y ella hizo lo mismo.

- Yuuki, nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo Kaname, sin duda en ese momento el purasangre quería decir: ''Yuuki perdoname, por mi culpa intentaste suicidarte, perdoname'' pero no, no lo dijo.

- L-o siento ''Kaname-sama''- dijo Yuuki con tono lastimero

Sin duda el corazón de Kaname terminó de partirse, Yuuki ya no lo llamaba onii-san, o Kaname, sino que había vuelto a llamarlo ''Kaname-sama'', lo que hacia evidente el temor que le tenía Yuuki.

Kaname al ver que Yuuki deseaba levantarse, la dejo incorporarse, Yuuki lo miro, y corrio huyendo de su lado, despues de todo para ella igual era incomodo despertar en esa forma con el que fue su violador (N/A: ¿no si no? es como que un secuestrador le diga a su victima estamos en contacto, luego de dejarla libre).

Yuuki se dirigio al baño, necesitaba darse una ducha para relajarse.

Se desvistio y entro bajo el agua, esta la tranquilizaba, la limpiaba de todos sus pesares aunque fuera por un momento.

Olvido cerrar la puerta (N/A: pero es que esta chica busca el peligro) por lo que Kaname entro, dispuesto a pedirle perdon, claro el jamás imagino que Yuuki estaria duchandose. (N/A: de seguro el sonido del agua no lo hace evidente) , pero escucho a Yuuki hablando sola.

Yuuki pensaba en voz alta, y para colmo de males, hablaba algo que a Kaname no le iba a gustar oir.

- _Zero, gracias por perdonarme no sabes cuanto te quiero_

Kaname abrio de un golpe la cortina de la ducha, observando con visible molestia a Yuuki.

- K-kaname-sama- dijo Yuuki intentando cubrirse.

El la miro con ojos de depredador, y Yuuki temblo ante la mirada.

Inmediatamente Kaname se dejo llevar por sus deseos, y se metio bajo el agua junto con Yuuki.

Ella no dijo nada, el miedo no la dejaba hablar, al parecer Kaname repetiría más pronto de lo esperado la experiencia del otro día.

Kaname la apoyo con suavidad contra la pared, ella cerro los ojos derramando lagrimas, Kaname besaba su cuello, y parte de su espalda, mientras con sus manos acariciaba la cintura y piel de la chica.

Kaname se estaba dejando llevar, pero de pronto noto como Yuuki temblaba, si no fuera porque el la tenía afirmada de seguro hubiera caído, y entro en consiencia de lo que estaba haciendo, no hacía mucho la había violado, y por si fuera poco la estaba volviendo a desear,

Yuuki miraba la pared, esperando un golpe, una caricia, o simplemente que el la penetrara sin recato alguno, pero nada de eso paso,Kaname se contuvo, y lentamente la solto, la tomo de los hombros y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

Ella lo miro y luego agacho la mirada, Kaname noto que Yuuki aun tenía rastros de sangre, por lo que decidio quitarselos con una esponja, se encargo de recorrer cada parte del cuerpo de la joven, y de limpiarla a su paso, ella en cambio estaba con la vista fija en el suelo, temblando, pero al mismo tiempo agradeciendo que Kaname se contuviera, y es más las caricias del vampiro esta vez le gustaban.

Cuando Kaname hubo terminado su labor, se acerco a los labios de Yuuki, y la beso tiernamente, esta sin saber porque correspondio el beso, el cual tubieron que terminar por falta de aire, Kaname la abrazo, y la beso en su nuca con ternura, para luego cortar el agua y sacar a Yuuki de la ducha.

- Quedate quieta- le ordeno

Yuuki obedecio.

Kaname comenzo a secar el cuerpo de su amada, y posteriormente la vistio, con ternura, tratando de remediar el daño hecho.

Llevo su mano hasta la castaña cabellera de Yuuki, lentamente, pero Yuuki otra vez temblaba, al parecer estaba algo traumada, porque cada vez que Kaname movia las manos cerca de ella, ella automaticamente pensaba que la golpearía.

Este la miro desconsolado, mientras Yuuki decidio irse, no soportaba quedarse más, no le importaba si Kaname se molestaba , debía salir de ese baño.

Kaname se quedo solo, aprovecho de secarse, y pensar, luego decidio arreglar las cosas, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Yuuki decidio, que debía salir, al diablo si Kaname se enfadaba, no aguantaba verlo y no poder gritarle a la cara que lo detestaba, deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón, decirle que lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho, pero no, cada vez que lo veia, lo unico que pensaba era en lo hermoso que era, en la seductora voz que tenía, pero también le tenía miedo, miedo porque Kaname era una completa caja de sorpresas.

Llego a la puerta y de nuevo la encontro cerrada (N/A: para mi que esa puerta tiene algo contra Yuuki), maldijo por lo bajo pero luego recordo que en el sotano había una ventanilla pequeña que daba hacia el exterior, por lo que camino hacia el sotano, habrio rapidamente la puerta, al encontrar la ventanilla cerrada, la quebro con una maceta que había cerca, y salio, respirando el puro aire que había a su alrededor.

Camino rápido para que Kaname no la siguiera, observó los árboles a su alrededor, y finalmente decidió ir a la ciudad por un helado, después de todo llevaba tres días sin comer.

Kaname buscaba a Yuuki desesperadamente por la casa, si algo molestaba al purasangre era que Yuuki saliera sin su permiso, sobretodo porque ella era una princesa purasangre, habían vampiros que querían dañarla (N/A: Kaname, tu tambien la dañaste), por esoel al menos necesitaba saber a donde iba, por si llegara la ocasión de tener que protegerla, pero no, la vampiresa había salido y ni siquiera se había dignado a dejar una nota.

- Maldita sea Yuuki, ¿porque me provocas asi?- susurrba el vampiro para si mismo- Me tendrás que dar una buena eplicación cuando vuelvas, si no...

- ¿Sino que Kuran? ¿Que le haras a Yuuki?- dijo Zero que se encontraba detras de Kaname, por donde había entrado era un completo msiterio.

- Kiryuu- dijo Kaname volteandose a ver al peliplata.

- Responde maldito chupasangre- dijo Zero a punto de perder la paciencia

- No es de tu incumbencia- dijo friamente Kaname

- Yuuki también es mi hermana, no de sanrge pero si de sentimientos- dijo Zero haciendo que sus palabras rebotaran en la cabeza de Kaname.

- ¿Tu hermana? no seas ridículo Kiryuu, se nota a legus que tu la amas como mujer- dijo Kaname visiblemente celoso

- Pero vaya que eres idiota, Me crie junto con Yuuki, ella es mi hermana- dijo Zero

- Pero ella no te ve asi ¿verdad?- dijo Kaname algo frustrado

- Por supuesto que no imbecil, la vez pasada, salimos juntos y ella tambien dijo amarme como hermano- dijo Zero haciendo una mueca de incredulidad, debido a que no se eplicaba como era que el purasangre no sabía eso.

Kaname no supo que responder, había quedado como un completo idiota, por si fuera poco daño a Yuuki por nada, ella no amaba a Zero como hombre, y eso el no lo había sabido comprender, Kaname por un segundo miro la bloody rose de Zero, y se imagino como sería dispararse con esa pistola.

- Ahora Kuran, eplicame que le hiciste a Yuuki- dijo Zero volviendo a su tono serio y la mirada llena de odio

- Nada que te importe- dijo Kaname

- Escuchame bien chupasangre todo lo que tenga que ver con ''mi'' hermana me importa- dijo Zero aproimandose a Kaname tomandolo del cuello de la camisa y estanpandolo contra la pared. (N/A:¿ Debe doler eso verdad Kaname?)

-Ahora responde que le hiciste- dijo Zero demandante, y etrañado de que el purasangre no se defendiera.

- No te dire- dijo Kaname

- ¿La violaste? no es así maldito, ¿tú le hiciste esas heridas?- dijo Zero volviendo a estampara a Kaname contra la pared.

- Maldita sea, si, yo la herí lastime a la mujer que más amo en el mundo y por una estupidez- grito Kaname mirando a los ojos al peliplata, esta vez Kaname había perdido su postura soberbia y engredída, y por primera vez hablaba con humildad delante de Zero

-Maldito- mascullo Zero, y no pudiendo aguantar, deposito un fuerte golpe en el rostro del vampiro de cabellos castaños.

Kaname no hizo nada, sentía que se merecía eso y mucho más, luego el peliplata se calmo, y le dio la espalda al purasangre.

Kaname se incorporo, y se apoyo en la pared.

Por unos minutos hubo un silencio sepulcral.

- ¿Por cierto donde esta Yuuki?- dijo Zero

- Si supiera, creeme la estaría buscando- dijo Kaname con ironía

- Maldita sea Kuran, ¿como demonios dejaste que saliera sola?- dijo Zero

Kaname lo miro sarcasticamente, como queriendo decir: ''crees que la hubiera dejado sola imbecil, crees que puedo controlar a donde va esa mujer, no puedo tarado, salio y ni siquiera me di cuenta, soy uno solo, no tengo ojos en cada rincon de la casa''

Zero comprendio la mirada, ya que sabía que Yuuki era impredecible.

Luego ambos salieron a buscarla, caminaban al mismo paso, de repente se daban miradas que destellaban chispas.

- ¿Como amanecio hoy?- pregunto Zero a Kaname

Kaname penso antes de responderle, no era una idea factible decirle que había despertado despues de intentar suicidarse y que por poco la dañaba otra vez, asi que respondio algo parecido a la verdad

- Mal- dijo Kaname

- Tsk, por tu culpa imbecil- dijo Zero

- Eso ya lo se- dijo Kaname a punto de matar a Zero

Y así siguieron caminando discutiendo hasta que llegaron a la ciudad.

Ambos al ser vampiros pudieron sentir la presencia de Yuuki muy cerca de ahí y por si fuera poco ambos vampiros estaban molestos con Yuuki por haber salido a la ciudad sin nadie que la protegiera.

Yuuki se encontraba hacia dos horas en una casa de música (N/A: no se como les digan en otras partes, conservtorios, estudios no lo se la cosas es que es un lugar donde hay instrumentos y mucha mcuha musica)

Estaba sentada frente a un piano enorme, tocando una triste melodía. (La canción era Tourniquet de Evanescence, la cual habla del suicidio, y de la profunda tristeza que se siente al cortarse y sangrar, sabiendo que en minutos se morira, digo por si alguien quiere escucharla)

Zero Y Kaname entraron rapidamente, querían regañar a la vampiresa, pero quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Yuuki

Ella estaba sentada dandoles la espalda a ellos, tocaba maravillosamente bien el piano, y lo curioso es que ninguno de los dos vampiros tenía la más remota idea de que Yuuki supiera tocar piano, mucho menos que cantaba, pero apenas la escucharon ambos creyeron perderse en la armoniosa melodía que entnaba Yuuki.

Cuando Yuuki dejo de tocar, haciendo acopio de fuerza de voluntad recordaron a lo que hiban.

- Yuuki- dijo Kaname en tono frio.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí sin nadie que te proteja?- dijo Zero

Yuuki se congelo al momento, en esos minutos no tenía ganas de ver a Kaname ni a Zero, ¿es que acaso no entendían que quería estar sola? ¿acaso Kaname no entendía que si no la dejaba sola un minuto terminaría por explotr y le gritaria en la cara que lo odiaba cosa que no era verdad?

- Dejenme sola- dijo Yuuki sin mirarlos

- No- fue la tajante respuesta de ambos

- Bien- dijo Yuuki poniendose de pie dispuesta a marcharse Sola.

- ¿A donde crees que vas?- dijo Kaname tomandola del brazo

- A casa- dijo Yuuki

- Yo te llevaré- dijo Zero

Y asi lo hizo, Zero la llevó de vuelta a su casa, no sin antes regañarla por haber salido sola, mientras Kaname tuvo que volver solo a casa.

Kaname ingreso a la casa, noto que Zero ya se había ido, por lo que decidio hablar con Yuuki de una vez por todas y aclarar todo.

- Yuuki- grito el purasangre buscandola.

Ella estaba recostada sobre el sillón, triste, deprimida, y con algo de miedo

¿porque no me respondías?- pregunto el purasangre

- Lo siento Kaname-sama-dijo ella

-Deja de llamarme así por favor Yuuki- dijo Kaname sentandose al lado de ella.

(Para más información revivan partes de l escena de vampire knight guilty donde Kaname le pregunta a Yuuki si desea convertirse en vampiresa y vivir una vida inmortal junto a él)

Ella lo miraba fijamete a los ojos, por ahora se le había pasado el miedo, por lo que se encontraba calmada, esperando oir lo que tuviera que decirle el vampiro.

- Yuuki- comenzo Kaname- perdoname por favor, probablemente merezca la muerte por el daño que te hice, entiendo que me odies, entiendo que me tengas asco, entiendo que me detestes, soy el ser más despreciable del mundo, te dañe Yuuki, falte a mi promesa de protegerte, te falle a ti, le falle a nuestra familia, y me falle a mi mismo, esas heridas que tienes en tu cuerpo las provoque yo, y no sabes como me duele darme cuenta, lo pero de todo te dañe por una estupidez, ahora lo comprendo todo, Yuuki por favor perdoname- termino de decir el vampiro cayendo de rodillas al piso, llorando en frente de Yuuki.

Yuuki por su parte tambien lloraba, si bien es cierto, todo lo que dijo Kaname era verdad, exepto la parte de que lo odiaba , de que lo detestaba y de que le tenía asco, eso si que no era verdad, pero Yuuki usando su maximo esfuerzo de voluntad, decidio hablar

- Onii-san, y-yo no te odio, jamás podría odiarte, además fue mi culpa, tu actuaste así solo por mi culpa- dijo ella abrazando a su hermano

- No Yuuki, yo actue como un animal, te dañe mucho Yuuki-dijo el desconsolado llorando

- No importa, yo yo y-o Te amo Kaname onii-san- dijo Yuuki entre sollozos escondiendo su cara en el pecho del vampiro

Kaname sintio que todo su ser era invadido de completa felicidad, pero a la vez no se explicaba omo Yuuki era tan amable, despues de todo lo que el le hizo, ella todavía lo amaba, y se lo decia, y por si fuera poco lo consolaba.

- Yuuki, perdoname por favor- imploro Kaname

- No tengo nada que perdonar- dijo Yuuki

- Yuuki, gracias- susurró Kaname besando a su hermana con dulzura.

- Te amo Yuuki- dijo Kaname volviendo a besarla

En eso la ayudo a levantarse, quizo posar su mano en el rostro de Yuuki, pero esta volvio a sobresaltarse, despues de todo eso le costaría superarlo.

- Perdon Kaname, fue un reflejo no lo pude evitar-dijo ella apenada

- es mi culpa, yo te deje así, ahora por mi culpa tu me temes- dijo el apretando los puños

- Intentaré no temerte- dijo Yuuki aun sabiendo que eso le costaría

- Gracias- dijo el vampiro

Y así se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones, pero Yuuki se armo de valentia y le hablo a Kaname-

- Kaname ¿podria dormir junto a ti?- dijo ella sonrojada

- Pero Yuuki, estas segura- dijo el incredulo

- Es que no quiero dormir en mi habitación por,,- dijo la vampiresa pero se detuvo

Kaname entendio a lo que se refería, y el no la obligaría a dormir en ese lugar.

- Por supuesto que si mi amada Yuuki, sería un honor para mi- dijo el intentando sonreir

Luego de unos minutos, ambos se encontraban a ambos lados de la cama.

- Recuestate Yuuki- dijo Kaname

Yuuki se recosto sobre la cama de Kaname temerosa, el vampiro la cubrio y luego entroen la cama.

Ambos dormian en un extremo de la cama, sin tocarse, ni siquiera rozarse.

Kaname se dio la vuelta para poder observar a Yuuki, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Yuuki tambien se volvia y lo abrazaba con fuerza, Kaname sintio ganas de llorar en ese momento, pero Yuuki se le adelanto, y en un momento el dio rienda suelta a su dolor, asi permanecieron hasta quedarse dormidos, ambos perdonandose, consolandose mutuamente.

**Fin del capitulo, por lo menos ya arregle algo la historia, es que no me gusta verlos alejados, me encanta como se ven juntos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, aquí otro capítulo.**

Kaname y Yuuki dormían abrazados, habían llorado casi toda la noche, y después de eso ambos estaban cansados.

Yuuki desperto primero que Kaname, lo miro, y otra lágrima rodo por su mejilla, si bien es cierto ella lo había perdonado, pero cada vez que lo miraba recordaba lo sucedido, pero ella misma había decidido hacerle ver a Kaname cuanto lo amaba, y para eso era necesario ocultar el miedo y algo de resentimiento que le tenía, aunque eso indicará que debería fingir una sonrisa, y fingir ser feliz. (N/A: generalmente eso duele mucho hacerlo)

Kaname desperto, y vio que Yuuki lo miraba, esta al percatarse forzo una sonrisa, Kaname la abrazo mas furte y le dijo

- Gracias Yuuki por perdonarme, de verdad yo no merezco tu perdón, pero aún así lo hiciste- dijo Kaname

- Ya te dije que fue mi culpa, ademas no hayn nada que perdonar onii-san yo ya olvide eso- dijo Yuuki, imaginando de donde sacaría fuerza de voluntad para fingir tanto.

- Sabes que eso no es verdad, pero gracias, mi amada Yuuki- dijo Kaname (N/A: Si no fuera porque eres mi personaje de anime favorito, el más guapo que he visto, claro junto con Ikuto y Sesshomaru, juro por Kami, que el nombre de Kaname aparecería escrito en una ''death note'' )

Yuuki se incorporo, pero el vampiro había amanecido de buen humor, por lo que quizo jugar un poco con ella.

Empezo a hacerle cosquillas, y por un minuto Yuuki sonrio, pero despues al ver a Kaname encima de ella, las imagenes anteriores se agolparon en su mente, y tubo que resisitir las ganas de gritar, Kaname al parecer no lo noto.

Kaname finalemente dejo a Yuuki no sin antes sonreirle, y besarla, Yuuki por su parte se fue a su habitación para vestirse.

Termino rápido, y como vio que Kaname aun no bajaba, decidio bajar a la cocina.

Seiren se encontraba cocinando junto con Aidou y hicieron una reverencia cuando Yuuki se aprecio junto a ellos.

Yuuki les sonrio y les pregunto si podía ayudarlos.

Ellos asintieron y así los tres comenzaron a cocinar.

Luego llego Kaname, todos saludaron con una sonrisa, y pronto Kaname tambien se unio al grupo y ahora todos en la casa cocincaban.

- Seiren ¡quitate que estorbas!- grito Aido

- No fastidies- dijo la vampiresa

Yuuki sonreía al verlos peleando, por lo que no noto cuando Kaname la abrazo por detras, claro que ella no tenía problema en que su hermano la abrazara, pero el problema eran los recuerdos (N/A: Si quieres puedo hacer que te de amnesia . ok no)

- Te amo Yuuki- dijo Kaname besando la nuca de la vampiresa.

- Y.y y-o a t-ti- dijo ella tocandole una mano.

Kaname sonrio, Yuuki se veia adorable tratamudeando (N/A: idiota, esta tartamudeando porque te tiene miedo)

Ese día toda la mañana se la pasaron jugando en la cocina, aparentemente todos felices.

Yuuki recordó que el día anterior había quedado de salir con Zero, pero le daba miedo preguntarle a Kaname, por lo que decidio mentirle.

-etto, Kaname onii-san ¿podría salir hoy a la ciudad?- dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa que derretía al vampiro

- Claro, yo te acompaño. dijo el

- etto, pero es que ire con con con- pensaba ella

- Con Zero ¿No es asi?- dijo Kaname

- etto, si- dijo ella agachando la mirada.

Kaname penso si dejarla o no por un momento, pero finalemente cedio

- Ve , Yuuki- dijo Kaname dirigiendose a su habitación. (N/A: enojon)

- G-gracias Kaname- dijo Yuuki

Zero paso a buscar a Yuuki a la hora acordada, Kaname salio a dejarla a la puerta, Yuuki palidecio ante las miradas de furia que se daban los vampiros.

- V-vamos Zero- dijo Yuuki tomando de la mano a Zero

Zero la siguio, no sin antes de mirar con odio por ultima vez a Kuran.

- Bien Yuuki ¿Como van las cosas?- dijo Zero

- Todo va exelente- dijo Yuuki sonriendo

- A mi no me engañas Yuuki- dijo Zero

Esta inmediatamente dejo que su mirada triste saliera a flote.

- y Bien ¿confiaras en mi?- dijo Zero

Ella solo le sonrio.

- Bien, ¿Han sanado tus heridas?- preguntó Zero apretando los puños, pues le dolía preguntarle eso a su hermana.

- Algo- dijo Yuuki- al menos las de mi rostro desaparecieron

- Eso veo- dijo Zero acariciando el rostro de ella, aunque por dentro se caía a pedazos, si hay algo que el deseaba era ver a Yuuki sonreir desde el fondo de su corazón (N/A: los que vieron el anime completo saben de donde saque esa frase), y claramente costaría mucho que volviera a sonreir así.

- Zero ¿por que te preocupas por mi?- dijo Yuuki

- Porque te quiero- dijo Zero con tranquilidad- Porque tu siempre has estado a mi lado, me has dado tu confianza a pesar de que yo la traicione muchas veces cuando bebía sin control tu sangre, porque si no fuera por ti ahora probablemente sería un vampiro nivel ''e'', y sobre todo porque eres la unica mujer en la que puedo confiar.

- Te quiero Zero- dijo ella besando a su hermano en la frente

- Yuuki, ¿ de verdad quieres aparentar que las cosas estan bien aun cuando no es así?- dijo el

- Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, Kaname, Tú, Seiren Aidou, no tienen la culpa- dijo ella con tristeza (N/A: momento, alguien golpeela por favor, es masoquista ¿como que Kaname no tiene la culpa? el tiene toda la culpa y Zero tambien, porque por el Kaname se puso celoso , bueno Yuuki tambien tiene algo de culpa pero menos que Kaname y menos que Zero ¬¬ )

- Yuuki, entiendo tu decisión, pero tarde o temprano lo que ocultas en tu corazón terminara saliendo a flote, y será peor- dijo el vampiro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana.

- Lo se- dijo ella suavemente

- Bien si es tu ultima palabra-dijo el resignado- Ahora ¿Quieres tomar un helado?

- Sii me encantaría- dijo Yuuki entusiasmada, al menos ya había recuperado algo de sus antiguas costumbres.

Luego de ir por el helado, decidieron dar otra vuelta a la ciudad pero de pronto.

- Zero ¿podriamos detenernos un minuto?-dijo ella tomando del brazo a Zero

- Claro ¿estas bien?- dijo el preocupado.

- No mucho, me siento un poco mareada- dijo ella, y de pronto se desmayo, Zero alacanzo a afirmarla, y rapidamente la llevo hacia una banca que habia debajo de un arbol. Intento hacerla despertar, y luego de unos alrgos cinco minutos lo logro.

- Yuuki, ¿que te sucedio?- dijo el vampiro exaltado

- No lo se de pronto estaba bien y despues no- dijo ella confundida

- Debe ser que estas cansada- dijo el abrazandola, pero la cara de Yuuki volvio a cambiar

- Zero ¿te hechaste perfume?- pregunto ella separandose de el

- Si ¿por?- pregunto algo extrañado

- Por nada- grito ella, mientras corria hacia algun baño que hubiera cerca, pues le habían dado gaas de vomitar.

La cara de Zero palidecio, si de algo le había servido prestar atención en clases, era para saber que esos sintomas podían indicar algo, producto de ciertas cosas. (N/A: ustedes entienden)

Yuuki volvio al lado de Zero, el que sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de una mano, y la arrastro hacia una farmacia.

- Zero detente ¿que hacemos aca?- dijo Yuuki sospechando que quería hacer Zero

Zero no la tomo en cuenta, y solo le hablo al hombre que atendía en la farmacia, el que pudieron notar tambien era vampiro.

- ¿Podria darme dos test de embarazo?- dijo Zero (N/A: es algo extraño ver a un hombre comprando eso, pero bueno alguien tenia que hacerlo)

- Zero- grito Yuuki

- Aqui tiene- dijo el hombre dandole el paquete a Zero

- Gracias- dijo este tomandolos

- Sus hijos serán hemosos si sale positivo el test, disculpeme pero ella es muy hermosa, y tu hombre tambien- dijo el vendedor (N/A: eyy, no te figes en Zero )

Zero lo miro con una de sus clasicas miradas, ''estilo Zero'', y Yuuki escondio la cara entre sus cabellos, el vendedor casi murio de un infarto ante la reacción de los vampiros, por lo que no dijo nada más.

- Zero ¿porque hiciste eso?- dijo Yuuki

- Toma esto y entra a ese baño- dijo Zero empujando a Yuuki a que entrara

- Zero en verdad no es necesario, no creo que sea lo que estas pensando es solo que me siento un poco mal- dijo ella tratando de salir.

Zero no la tomo en cuenta y la encerro en el baño.

- No saldras de ahi hasta comprobarlo entonces- dijo Zero desde afuera

- Zero- grito Yuuki en reproche

- No tardes mucho si no quieres que Kuran se enfade porque no llegas- dijo Zero con calma desde el otro lado de la puerta

Yuuki se resignó, e hizo los dos test, ella estaba segura de que no podían resultar positivos, despues de todo, solo habia sido una vez la que había estado intimamente con Kaname, pero nadie sabe lo que el destino trae.

Yuuki salio en silencio del baño.

Zero la miro.

- ¿Y bien?- dijo el peliplata mirandola con seriedad.

Yuuki no respondio solo le mostró los dos test que habían salido:

''POSITIVO''

Así es, Yuuki estaba embarazada de Kaname (N/A: ni modo que fuera de alguien más) ella estaba esperando un bebe purasangre, fruto de su unión (N/A: es raro decir eso ya que se trato de una violación, pero no se me ocurría que decir)

Zero la abrazó, sabía lo que Yuuki sentia en ese momento, un bebe, de seguro las cosas cambiarían y mucho.

Luego, caminaron de regereso a la mansión Kuran, ambos en silencio, y de las mejillas de Yuuki caian pequeñas lágrimas, que en ese minuto no se sabía muy bien si eran de felicidad o tristeza.

Zero la miro antes de dejarla en la puerta.

- ¿Le dirás?- pregunto este tocandole el hombro.

Yuuki se lanzó a los brazos de Zero llorando desconsolada, no sabía que hacer, ni que le diría a Kaname, se suponía que olvidarían el tema de la violación, pero claramente con la llegada de ese bebe deberían vovler a recordarlo, además por Kami, ¿que diablos ocurriría si Kaname no quería a ese bebe? (N/A: respuesta que daría a esa pregunta la loca de la escritora de este fic: si Kaname se atreve a decir que no quiere al bebe, busco a Light Yagami, busco a Lucy de Elfen lied, invoco a Sesshomaru-sama y a Inuyasha, y hago que lo corten en trocitos pequeñitos, aunque claramente mucho lloraríamos si eso ocurriera, porque Kaname es Kaname o sea, un vampiro amable cariñoso sexy, muy sexy, pero en este fic el es el malo por asi decirlo, asi que la situacion es complicada :/ )

- Yuuki, tranquila pequeña, ya verás que Kuran reaccionara bien - dijo Zero, mmientras pensaba

''Más le vale a Kuran querer a ese bebe, por que si hace sufrir a Yuuki una vez más, lo matare''

- ¿Quieres que yo este presente?- dijo Zero

- No, creo que podré sola- dijo ella secandose las lágrimas

- Esta bien, pero recuerda que si Kuran te hace algo, lo mataré- dijo Zero antes de irse

Yuuki camino hacia la puerta, pero no pudo entrar de inmediato, por lo que se sentó unos minutos en la entrada.

- Yuuki-sama ¿que hace aqui?- pregunto Seiren, asustada al verla, debido a que hacia frio, y era extraño.

- Seiren, solo pensaba- dijo la vampiresa

- ¿Segura de que esta bien?- dijo Seiren nuevamente

- Si, no te preocupes- dijo ella

- Cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en llamrnos a Aidou o a mi- dijo la vampiresa antes de irse a dormir (N/A: que ironía porque justo cuando Yuuki los necesito par de dormilones no estaban)

- Esta bien Seiren descansa- dijo ella sonriendo

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y Yuuki aun no se sentía capaz de entrar (N/A: por Kami-sama estas esperando un bebe no deberías estar enfriandote asi)

Kaname estaba preocupadisimo, Yuuki debería haber vuelto hacia horas, pero no llegaba, por su mente pasaban millones de ideas.

Primera idea: Yuuki se había ido con Zero, estaban formando una familia, sin el muy muy lejos de el.

Segunda idea: Zero había secuestrado a Yuuki y se la había llevado lejos

Tercera idea: Yuuki huyo

Definitivamente ninguna estaba cercana a la verdad.

Kaname desesperado decidio salir a buscar a Yuuki, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la vampiresa, sentada en la entrada de la casa.

- Yuuki ¿pero que haces aquí afuera?- dijo el purasangre

Esta lo miro y le sonrio

-Solo pensaba onii-san- dijo ella

- Vamos adentro- dijo el vampiro cargandola, ante lo que Yuuki se sonrojo (N/A: Bien Kaname vas mejorando, así debes ser bien cariñoso )

Kaname la llevo a su habitación, despues de todo quería dormir acompañado de ella.

Ambos se vistieron, y se acostaron en silencio, estabn por dormirse, y Yuuki decidio hablar

- K-kana-me t-tengo qu-e decirte a-alg-o- dijo ella dandole la espalda al vampiro

- Dime princesa- dijo el acariciandola

- Y-yo. esto, ver-as- dijo entrando en llanto

Kaname la abrazo fuerte y le pregunto que que sucedia, ella estubo en silencio varios minutos, pero al final decidio decirselo de una vez por todas.

- E-estoy embarazada- dijo ella rapidamente cerrando los ojos y esperando un grito, un rechazo, o algo para nada amable por parte de su hermano

Kaname tenía los ojos abiertos como plato, un hijo, un hijo suyo, que si bien no había sido concebido con el amor necesario, era su hijo, un purasangre, un Kuran legítimo, en ese momento Kaname sintio que su pecho desbordaba de felicidad, Yuuki era la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, y por si fuera poco ahora estaba embarazada.

Yuuki al ver que Kaname no respondia lloró con fuerza en silencio.

Kaname al ver la reacción de Yuuki, la abrazo, cobijandola con sus fuertes brazos, demostrandole que la amaba.

- Yuuki, se que tal vez este hijo no fue concebido con el amor necesario, pero quiero que sepas que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo al saber esta amravillosa noticia- dijo el vampiro

Yuuki volteo para mirar a la cara al vampiro

- K-kaname onii-san gracias- dijo Yuuki abrazandolo

- ¿gracias?, yo soy el que debo agradecer Yuuki me has ehcho el ser más feliz de este mundo- dijo el besandola con ternura.

Yuuki correspondio ese beso tan calido, tan suave, un beso que soñaba hacia mucho.

Luego de conversar largo rato, ambos vampiros se quedaron dormidos, pero Yuuki antes de dormirse se preguntó a si misma ¿Como iría a ser su vida de ahora en adelante? ¿Lograría la llegada de ese ser maravilloso hacerla olvidar el trauma vivido?

**Fin del capítulo. Lo siento, pero los bebes son mi debilidad, en todos los fic que escribo debe haber un bebe creanme, es mi marca personal.**

**Por otro lado, es que imaginense un hijo de Kaname con Yuuki, sería lo más hermoso del mundo.**

**Bueno si no les gusto el capitulo los invito a dejarme las amenzas de muerte en un review. Sayonara.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos. Un nuevo capítulo.**

Kaname despertaba abrazando a Yuuki, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas:

Primero estaba el sentimiento de culpa que lo invadía desde el día que violo a Yuuki, el la había golpeado, maltratado, le había gritado cosas horribles, y por si fuera poco, había hecho que el momento que se suponía tenía que ser una experiencia dulce, hermosa y llena de amor en la vida de ua muejer, fuera el recuerdo que Yuuki quería olvidar.

Por otro lado estaba lo mal que se sentía por haber traicionado la confianza que le habían otorgado Juuri y Haruka antes de morir, el había jurado proteger a Yuuki frente a todo peligro, pero al parecer, el resulto siendo el mayor de todos los peligros.

También le había fallado a Kaien Cross, el le había advertido especificamente antes de abandonar la academia ''que si hacia a llorar a Yuuki le iría mal'' y que había hecho el, la había hecho llorar y la había dañado, no sabía como le explicaría a Kaien que u hija estaba embarazada, y tampoco como reaccionaría el rubio al saber de que forma su hija había resultado embarazada (N/A: creeme vas a tener que correr)

Finalemente estaba la noticia que hacía pocas horas había resibido, iba a ser padre, junto con la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, pero ese bebe no había sido concebido con amor, no porque el no lo quisiera, sino por el acto carnal sin consentimiento que realizo con Yuuki, como le explicaría a ese hijo cuando creciera, de que forma el había venido al mundo, Kaname miraba como serían las cosas a futuro y de verdad, estaba desesperado.

Decidio levantarse, beso con suavidad a Yuuki, y se dirigió a afrontar al padre de la mujer que dormía con él, a Kaien Cross, lo minimo que podía hacer era dar la cara y enfrentar la ira del rubio.

Camino con lentitud hacia la academia Cross, claro no sin antes dejarle encargado a Seiren el cuidado de Yuuki.

Al entrar a la academia fue recibido por los gritos de todas las estudiantes de la clase diurna.

- Kuran-senpai- gritaba algunas

- ¡Que hermoso es!- gritaban otras

- Casate conmigo- gritaban las más atrevidas.

Y Kaname pensaba que todo eso era la mayor de las ironías, ellas decían que el era ''hermoso'' y el sabía que era todo lo contrario,porque no se sentía merecedor de esa palabra, para el un hombre que daña a una mujer es el ser más horrible del palenta, y el había dañado a una, y no a cualquier mujer, si no a la que más amaba.

Cuando hubo ingresado a la academia, se encontró con Zero.

- ¿Que haces aquí Kuran?- pregunto Zero

- Nada que te importe Kiryuu- dijo Kaname ignorandolo

- ¿Acaso vienes a aceptar tu culpa?- dijo Zero incredulo

- ¿Y si así fuera que?- pregunto Kaname algo irritado

- Pues al menos deja que las estudiantes de la clase diurna regresen a sus habitaciones, no reo que sea muy agradable para ellas ver a su ''director'' matar a un hombre- dijo Zero

- Tal vez merezca que me mate- dijo Kaname

- ¿Acaso lo dudas?- dijo Zero

- No, se que merezco morir- dijo Kaname

- ¿Yuuki ya te conto verdad?- dijo el peliplata.

- Si- respondio friamente el otro

- Ya veo ¿Y que piensas hacer?- dijo Zero

- Darle todo mi amor a Yuuki y a ese bebe- dijo Kaname seguro de si mismo

- Espero tu amor no sea tan descntrolado y salvaje como lo que le hiciste a Yuuki- dijo Zero con ironía.

Kaname apreto los puños, pero ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de quie los escuchaba.

- ¿Que le hiciste a Yuuki Kaname-kun?- dijo Kaien con su semblante serio apareciendo detras de los vampiros.

Zero decidio apurarse a mandar de vuelta a las estudiantes a sus dormitorios, y Kaname creyo morir en ese minuto, penso salir huyendo, pero el había venido a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, y debía ser responsable (N/A: Kaname por una lado es muy responsable de tu parte ir y enfrentar a Kaien y decirle la verdad, pero por otro lado si mueres, ¿como demonios te haras responsable de tu hijo? ¿eso no lo pensaste verdad?)

- Responde Kaname-kun ¿que le hiciste a mi pequeña Yuuki?- dijo Kaien perdiendo la paciencia.

- Creo que sería mejor que hablaramos en su oficina.- dijo Kaname

- No hay problema, pasa- dijo el director abriendo la puerta de la oficina- ¿Y bien?

-Antes que nada, quiero pedirle Perdon Kaien-sama- dijo Kaname con humildad

- ¿pero que fue lo que paso Kaname?- dijo Kaien preocupado.

- Y-yo dañe a Yuuki- dijo Kaname

- ¿de que forma? ¿que le hiciste?- dijo Kaien

- Y-yo le dije cosas que no debí decirle jamás- dijo Kaname

- Pero, esta bien Kaname, solo tienes que pedirle perdon- dijo Kaien sonriendo

- Eso no es todo- dijo Kaname escondiendo su cara entre su flequillo

-¿A no?- dijo Kaien volviendo a su mirada seria otra vez

- Y-o l-a l-l-la g-olpee- dijo el purasangre

-¿Que hiciste que?- grito Kaien aproximandose al vampiro, tomandolo del cuello de la camisa y estanpandolo contra su escritorio haciendo que este se rompiera ante el contacto del cuerpo del purasangre.

- L-o siento Kaien-sama, no pude controlarme, yo jamás la hubiera querido dañar- decia el vampiro.

- Maldito, juraste protejerla por encima de tu propia vida-decia Kaien golpeando a Kaname.

- Y-o eso tampoco es todo- dijo Kaname mientras recibia otro golpe.

- ¿Que más le hiciste?- dijo Kaien gritando al mismo tiempo que se subía encima del vampiro para poder golpearlo mejor

- Y.o Yo , etto, y.o la viole- dijo Kaname esperando la hora de su muerte.

Kaien por un minuto quedo en completo silencio, parecía estar congelado, trataba de asimilar lo que había oido '' su pequeña Yuuki, había sido violada por el hombre que alguna vez la habia protegido'' ''su pequeña Yuuki había tenido que sufrir todo eso y el no había podido defenderla porque no sabía nada'' ''su hija'' ''su niñita'' y por si fuera poco tenía al agresor de su tesoro más presiado en frente de el, y en ese minuto no lo penso más, lo mataría de eso no había duda.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Kaien comenzo a golpear a Kaname, el vampiro no hacia nada por defenderse, Kaien entre golpes le gritaba toda clase de insultos desde ''pervertido '' a ''chupasangre del demonio'', Kaname lentamente iba entrando en la inconsiencia, moriria en manos del padre de Yuuki, pero al menos había enfrentado su culpa (N/A: Kaname no te dejes morir ahora, tienes que criar a tu hijo, ademas de que si mueres muchas de tus fans llorariamos mucho) Kaien, tenía las manos manchadas de la sangre del vampiro, y no pensaba parar.

De pronto apareció Zero, y quedo impresionado con la imagen que vio, Kaien Cross, el director pacifico que todos conocian matando a golpes a un vampiro, Zero en ese momento supo que debía detener eso.

- Director detente- grito Zero

- Lo matare, daño a Yuuki, lo matare- decia Kaien

- Director, para, Yuuki lo necesita- dijo Zero recordando el estado en que estaba Yuuki.

- No necesita a este desgraciado que tanto daño le hizo- afirmo el director

- Director, Yuuki esta embarazada- grito Zero, tomando a Kaien por los brazos, y quitandolo de encima de Kaname

Kaien dejo de respirar por un momento, su corazon latia lentamente, para despues volver a latir mil veces mas rapido de lo normal, su hija estaba embarazada del hombre que la había violado, Kaien quizo morir, no podía creer el dolor que estaba pasando su hijita, sino hubiera sido porque Zero lo afrimaba de seguro hubiera matado a Kaname, y le habria atravesado el corazon de un solo golpe.

Luego de unos minutos en que Zero afirmo a Kaien, el rubio logro calamrse solo un poco.

Kaname se arrastraba en el piso, mientras juntaba fuerzas para hablar.

- D-director l-o siento, s e que no merezco el perdon, pero lo siento- dijo Kaname

- Te matare Kaname- dijo Kaien intentando soltarse, pero Zero era mas fuerte que el y lo tenia firmemente.

- Sueltame Zero, que no ves que daño a tu hermana- dijo Kaien.

- Lo se, pero es decision de Yuuki que hacer, y ella ya lo perdono- dijo Zero

- ¿Tu lo sabias-?- pregunto el rubio

- Si, tube la mala suerte de verla herida- dijo Zero recordando esas imagenes que le partian el corazón.

-¿Como esta ella?- pregunto Kaien

- Fisicamente bien, psicologicamente algo mejor, pero es obvio que esta dolida y triste- dijo Zero

Kaien lloró de inpotencia, no daba credito a lo que oia, y ciertas palabras comenzaban a rebotar en su cabeza.

**Fin del capitulo, en el proximo pondre cuales fueron las palabras que rebotaban en la cabeza de Kaien.**

**Pobre Kaname me dio pena, yo lo hubiera defendido, despues de todo estamos hablando de Kaname, si algo le pasa yo muero, no en serio me muero.**

**Bueno esta escritora medio loca, se va a dormir.**

**Sayonara**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos. Un nuevo capítulo. Por cierto ahora la historia la estoy escribiendo por voluntad propia, y ya me da lo mismo el osito que mi hermanito tiene secuestrado.**

Kaname intentaba en vano pararse, pero no podía estaba muy herido, tanto que sus poderes tardarían bastante en curarlo, de modo que si fuera humano de seguro hubiera muerto.

Zero afirmaba a Kaien el que lloraba desconsolado, pensando en lo que había sufrido su hija, mientras que el mismo Zero sentía lástima por Kaname y pena por su padre.

Lástima por Kaname porque sabía que el vampiro no había logrado controlar sus instintos,eso lo sabia perfectamente porque el mchas veces no había logrado controlar su ssed de sangre y habia dañado a Yuuki, claro no tanto como Kaname pero algo así.

Pena por Kaien porque sabía que el ex cazador queria destrozar a Kaname, pero el no podía permitirlo, despues de todo Yuuki lo necesitaba vivo.

- Supongo que te haras responsable de tus actos Kaname- dijo Kaien con furia

- Por supuesto que si- dijo Kaname

- Quiero que le digas a Yuuki que necesito hablar con ella- dijo Kaien intentando no saltar nuevamente sobre Kaname

- Lo haré Kaien-sama- dijo Kaname

- Vete, sal de mi vista antes de que acabe contigo- dijo Kaien apretando los puños.

Kaname se incorporo com pudo observando a Kaien y a Zero, luego salio cerrando la puerta detras de el.

Caminaba apenas, no podía siquiera mantener el equilibrio, estaba herido, recien se dio cuenta de su condicion cuando las alumnas de la clase diurna gritaron ala verlo, algunas incluso se pusieron llorar, salio de la academia pidiendo al cielo fuerzas para caminar hacia su casa.

Llego a la entrada de la mansion Kuran, afirmandose de las paredes, la imagen que vio lo alegro, Yuuki lo esperaba en su puerta con una sonrisa, sonrisa que cambio radicalmente al verlo tan herido.

Yuuki inmediatamente corrio a ver que le había sucedido, pero no alcanzo a llegar a tiempo porque Kaname cayo al suelo de golpe, no pudiendo mantenerse en pie, Yuuki lo abrazo en el suelo y entre llanto le pregunto que le había ocurrido.

- Me enfrente a Cross-sama, debia asumir mi culpa- dijo Kaname tartamudeando.

- ¿Que hiciste que?¿como se te ocurrio hacer eso onii-san?- dijo Yuuki llorando en ese minuto no sabía si matarlo por haber hecho eso, o abrazarlo porque de verdad esaba arrepentido.

Finalmente se decidio por la ultima, lo abrazo con fuerza, y noto como el purasangre quedaba incosiente.

Aidou, que corria hacia donde estaban los purasangre, quedo espantado al ver a su lider asi, sin dudarlo Yuuki y Aidou lo cargaron a rastras hacia el dormitorio.

Lo tendieron en la cama y Yuuki le quito las ropas ensangrentadas, sonrojandose al ver el perfecto cuerpo del vampiro, por primera vez Yuuki tenía ese tipo de intenciones pervertidas con su hermano, pero luego recordó que su amado Kaname estaba herido, y lo había desvestido para curarle las heridas no para algo más (N/A: La idea de hacer que Yuuki viole a Kaname, esta taladrando mi mente, pero no lo hare jajjajaa)

Aidou la dejo sola, ya que ver a su lider en esas condiciones, era algo extraño.

Yuuki fue por el botiquin y comenzo a curar a Kaname.

El vampiro desperto y sonrio al ver a Yuuki curando sus heridas, aunque cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, quizo cubrirse inmediatamente, pues estar en ese estado frente a Yuuki, podía traerle malos recuerdos a ella.

- No te preocupes Kaname- dijo ella sonriendo

- Yuuki sanare pronto no te preocupes soy un vampiro no es necesario- dijo Kaname

- Para mi es necesario, haber quedate quieto- dijo ella empujando al vampiro hacia la cama de nuevo

El se quedo quieto obedeciendola en silencio.

Yuuki comenzo a limpiar la sangre que escurria de todo el cuerpo del vampiro (N/A: es mi idea o Kaien lo hizo picadillos)

Limpio con delicadeza su rostro, observando los llorosos ojos de Kaname, el cual no podía creer que Yuuki despues de todo el daño que el le había causado, lo ayudara, curara sus heridas, y no le tuviera verguenza.

Una vez que termin+o de curar el rostro del vampiro, bajo al cuello, donde sintio como Kaname se estremecia.

Luego bajo por el bien formado pecho del vampiro, el cual por cierto estaba todo herido, al parecer Kaien había intentado sacarle el corazón con las manos, y la sola idea de pensar que su Kaname estubo a punto de morir, la lleno de miedo, perderlo sería lo más doloroso que le pasara en el mundo, incluso más que el hecho de que el la había violado.

Luego por inercia, siguio bajando, hasta que tropezo con algo ''extraño en su camino'' y se sonroja al máximo al ver que estaba justo en esa parte tan intima de un hombre, y por si fuera poco ''esa parte'' solo estaba cubierta por la ropa interior, Kaname aguanto reirse de la cara de su hermana, la vampiresa rapidamente subio sus manos al pecho del vampiro, intentando ocultar sus nervios.

El vampiro decidio hablar.

- Yuuki lo siento, se que es incomodo para ti...verme asi... dejame solo, pronto sanare- dijo Kaname pensando que tal vez Yuuki estaba temiendole de nuevo.

- ¡ Te dije que te quedaras quieto! Kaname por todos los demonios- grito la vampiresa.

Kaname abrio sus ojos como plato, Yuuki jamas en toda su vida le había gritado, no era que a el le molestara que lo tratara asi, pero se le hacia extraño.

- Lo siento, perdona no debi gritarte- dijo la vampiresa nerviosa

- Gritame todo lo que quiera Yuuki, no me molesta- dijo Kaname acariciandola

Yuuki puso un dedo en la boca de Kaname obligandolo a callarse.

- shh, te ves mejor callado- dijo ella sonriendo, la verdad curar de esa forma a Kaname era divertido, verlo asi tocarlo y conversar asi con el le daba confianza, y se sentia aun más cercana a el.

Caundo hubo terminado de curar a Kaname ambos sonreian , porque los poderes de vampiro de Kaname actuaron más rapido que Yuuki, la cual observaba frustrada como su trabajo habia sido en vano, porque su hermano estaba completamente curado.

- Moh, esto no es justo- reclamaba Yuuki

- Jajaja, lo siento pero soy un vampiro, aunque con gusto hubiera dejado que mis heridas las siguieras curando tu- dijo Kaname entre risas

La vampiresa se sonrojo, pero abrazo con fuerza a su hermano.

Al abrazarlo sintio la piel desnuda de Kaname, y por un minuto la invadio nuevamente el terror, pero lo supero abrazandolo con mucha más fuerza, Yuuki en realidad quería convenserse de que Kaname era el mismo Kaname tierno y amoroso que conocia ella, y que esa bestia que la ataco había desaparecido, y así fue pudo comprobarlo al sentir como el vampiro temblaba ante su cercanía, y como lentamente correspondía su abrazo.

Se quedaron largo tiempo abrazados, a Yuuki le encantaban los abrazos de Kaname, y a Kaname le encantaba la ternura que le dedicaba Yuuki, la verdad ambos hermanos, eran el uno para el otro, más con el ser que Yuuki cargaba en su vientre, abrazados así se veian como cualquier familia feliz, en la que no hay problemas, y solo felicidad, por un minuto, ambos vampiros quisieron creer eso, que solo eran ellos tres, y eran felices, que nada había pasado, que pertenecian a ese calido cariño que solo ellos podían darse.

Luego de unos minutos decidieron separarse, Yuuki salio de la habitación, y Kaname terminó de vestirse.

Kaname decidio bajar y el panorama que se encontro lo lleno de dulzura.

Yuuki se encontraba cocinando sola, sin la ayuda de Seiren, tenía la cara manchada con pequeños rastros de chocolate en la cara.

Kaname se acerco hasta ella y la abraazo por detras, la vampiresa se estremecio, pero despues se entrego a ese calido abrazo, volteando para ver a Kaname a la cara, Kaname por inercia retiro los rastros de chocolate de la cara de Yuuki con su lengua, la vampiresa ante el contacto cerro los ojos sintiendo como Kaname terminaba de ''lipiar'' su rostro, le extraño tanto a Kaname y a ella, que esa vez no sintio miedo, es más ese gesto le encanto.

**Fin del capitulo, que pasara despues, lo dejo en el siguiente capitulo**


	7. Chapter 7

Con su hermano abrazandola, Yuuki se sentia bien, se sentía en paz, pero de pronto sintio la inminente necesidad de besarlo, de demostrarle que ya había olvidado lo que le había hecho, aunque no fuera verdad, ella quería que su hermano no viviera con la culpa por siempre, y eso se lo demostraría aunque le costara (N/A: Yuuki, un consejo no juegues con fuego porque te vas a quemar), tomandolo del rostro con dulzura, lo beso, el vampiro quedo más que impresionado, pero luego le correspondio el beso, fue un beso tierno, dulce, suave, pero despues empezo a tornarse en un beso lleno de deseo, esta vez por parte de ambos, Yuuki enlazó el cuello del vampiro con sus manos, para que este no la soltara, Kaname un tanto ''asustado'' por lo que estaba haciendo su hermana, se dejó, después de todo era la misma Yuuki la que había comenzado el beso.

La vampiresa se separó del beso y miro de forma seductora a Kaname, el que la miraba extrañado, luego comenzo a repartir besos por el cuello de Kaname, haciando estremecer al vampiro, el al darse cuenta de lo que su hermana quería hacer, la separo por un momento.

- Yuuki, para por favor, esto no esta bien- dijo Kaname preocupado por Yuuki ya que sabía que no estaba bien lo que quería hacer.

- Pero yo quiero hacerlo- dijo ella volviendo a besar a Kaname

- Por favor, Yuuki no me provoques así- decia Kaname intentando contener sus deseos carnales.

- Shh. callate Kaname- ordeno la vampiresa

Kaname la observo con algo de tristeza, y sin poder resistir más se dejo llevar por los deseos de la vampiresa.

Lentamente Yuuki pego a su hermano a la muralla, besandolo con pasión, luego el vampiro comenzo a responderle con la misma intensidad, en ese momento a Yuuki se le vino la imagen del primer golpe que le dio Kaname, pero intento ignorar ese recuerdo, debía lograr olvidar.

Kaname levanto por los muslos a Yuuki, y esta cruzo sus piernas por sobre la cintura de el, besandose y acariciandose, como pudieron subieron la escalera, pero Yuuki mientras recibia las apasionadas caricias del vampiro, recordaba cuando subio aterrada esa escalera para poder esconderse de Kaname, otra vez quizo ignorar los recuerdos, y beso nuevamente el cuello de Kaname.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la habitación de Yuuki (N/A: para colmo de males eligieron esa habitacion, si seran idiotas), ella recordo que hasta hacia poco esa habitacion estaba manchada con su sangre y los rastros de la violacion, mientras acariciaba a Kaname observaba cada detalle de la habitación torturandose con recuerdos, que le destrozaban el alma, sin querer derramo una lagrima. esto Kaname no lo noto, y ella no quería que se diera cuenta, por lo que se sento a horcajadas sobre Kaname y despues lo empujo de modo que quedara tendido en la cama con ella sobre el, el vampiro pensaba '' Yuuki ¿porque haces esto? ¿que quieres lograr? solo conseguiras dañarte aun más, por favor no quiero dañarte otra vez, si tu me pides que te toque lo haré, no puedo resistirme, pero por favor para, me da miedo que los recuerdos te destrozen, maldita sea Yuuki, todo esto es culpa mia'' se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos de culpa, pero Yuuki lo saco de inmediato de estos cuando comenzo a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, el vampiro tembló al sentir el aire helado atravesar por su cuerpo, y cerro los ojos cuando vio a Yuuki acercarse a su pecho.

La vampiresa comenzo a tocar sensualmente los marcados abdominales de Kaname, pero recordaba como el vampiro anteriormente la había destrozado a ella mordiendola y arañandola sin piedad, otra lagrima rodo por sus mejillas, por lo que evitando que cayeran más se avalanzo sobre el pecho del vapiro y comenzo a pasar su lengua, haciendo que el vampiro apretara las sabanas tratando de no dejarse llevar por el deseo y el placer.

- Yuuki no resistire mucho más, por favor detente- dijo Kaname

- Entonces no te detengas- dijo Yuuki mirandolo de una forma dulce que hizo ceder a Kaname.

Rapidamente el vampiro tomo a Yuuki por la cintura, ubicandola con suavidad en la cama, quedando esta vez el encima de ella.

Yuuki recordo cuando Kaname la tumbo de un golpe en la cama, y cerro los ojos para no llorar.

Lentamente quito la blusa de ella, mientras la chica acariciaba los hombros del vampiro, Yuuki seguía con los ojos cerrados debido a que los recuerdos la torturaban.

Kaname se dedico a acariciar las piernas de Yuuki, con suavidad, procurando ser lo más delicado posible, en ese instante el mismo recordó la vez anterior, cuando desgarro la piel de la vampiresa sin piedad, y por un minuto quizo parar, pero Yuuki lo beso y no lo dejo.

Entre caricias y recuerdos dolorosos, lentamente la ropa iba desapareciendo hasta que a,bos quedaron solo con ropa interior.

Kaname se apresuro a besar el cuello de Yuuki, mientras sus manos acariciaban el abdomen de la chica, lentamente bajo hasta la entrepierna de Yuuki, e inmediatamente Yuuki comenzo a recordar, las mordidas de Kaname en esa zona, el dolor que le provocaron, y recordo de pronto cuando el acabo de golpe con su inocencia, ahi fue cuando ella dejo escapar sus lagrimas, Kaname no se dio cuenta y la seguia besando, aunque el con cada caricia que proporcionaba a la vampiresa, recordaba lo mismo, y le dolia saber que la había dañado mucho.

De pronto el vampiro se dio cuenta de que Yuuki lloraba, y se detubo de inmediato, en la cara de la vampiresa se volvia a ver el miedo, los recuerdos la consumian, el dolor de aquella vez se volvia a hacer presente.

- Yuuki, perdoname no queria dañarte nuevamente, perdoname , perdoname- decia Kaname mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hermana.

Ella lloraba desconsolada en el pecho del vampiro, lloraba por los recuerdos, de inpotencia por no poder olvidar, lloraba por hacer sentir más culpable de lo que ya era a Kaname y por las emociones que sentia en ese momento.

- N-o te preocupes, es mi culpa- dijo ella entre sollozos

- No es mi culpa, tu no estarias así si no fuera por lo que yo te hice- decia el vampiro llorando

- Deja de culparte Kaname- decia ella apretandolo con fuerza

- Es mi culpa Yuuki, mia y de nadie más- dijo el vampiro sujetandola de los rbazos fuertemente pero con delicadeza.

Ella lo miro. esa vez que Kaname la apretara así de esa forma, no la hizo temer, la hizo entrar en razón y calmarse solo un poco.

- Odiame Yuuki, deberías hacerlo, yo te deje así, yo te golpee. yo Yuuki, yo te viole, te hice mia a la fuerza, es mi culpa que ahora estes así- decia el mirandola a los ojos mientras de esos ojos borgoña brotaban las lagrimas al igual que de los de ella.

- No puedo odiarte Kaname, a pesar de lo que me hiciste te amo- decia ella pegandose fuertemente al pecho de el, el la recibio con un calido abrazo, mientras la escuchaba

- Se lo que me hiciste, pero no te odio ni te desprecio, ahora menos, ya que gracias a ti voy a ser madre, y tener un bebe tuyo y mio es lo más amravilloso que me ha pasado- dijo ella un poco más calmada.

- Yuuki te amo- susurraba el vampiro hundiendo su cara en la castaña cabellera de la chica.

- Lamento haber arruinado este momento, es que no pude evitar ecordar- dijo ella con nostalgia.

- No es tu culpa, tu no estabas lista todavía- dijo el con ternura.

- Prometo que intentare olvidar- dijo ella dejandose acariciar pr el vampiro

- Y yo juro nunca más dañarte, juro amarte siempre y amar a ese bebe nuestro que viene en camino- dijo Kaname besandola

Y así fue como se quedaron dormidos abrazados, dejando en claro lo que cada uno sentia.

**Fin del capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos. nuevo capitulo.**

Kaname no había dormido casi nada en toda la noche, mantenía abrazada a Yuuki con fuerza, esa noche habían estado a punto de volverse uno nuevamente, pero los recuerdos habían interrumpido ''el momento'', Kaname dudaba de que Yuuki lo hubiera perdonado, porque si bien es cierto, la vampiresa tenía buen corazón, no podía ser que lo perdonara de un día para otro, después de todo, él había heecho que el momento que se supone debe ser el más dulce en la vida de una mujer, fuera la peor pesadilla de ella (N/A: Kaame no seas porfiado si ya te perdono, yo estoy de testigo y lo se porque yo escribo la historia XD, y si sigues insistiendo creeme el traumado serás tú)

Se levanto con cuidado de no despertarla, y antes de irse la beso en la frente, notando como ella sonreía inconsientemente.

Ese día el vampiro se disponía salir a la ciudad, iría a comprarle algunas cosas a Yuuki, ya que planeaba ganarse por completo la confianza de ella nuevamente.

Salio, y se encontro con Seiren en el camino, y penso que ella podría ayudarle.

- Buenos días Seiren- saludo el vampiro

- Buenos días Kaname-sama- dijo ella extrañada que el vampiro la saludara con tanta amabilidad.

- Seiren, me preguntaba si tu podrias acompañarme a comprar algunas cosas para Yuuki, es que como tu eres mujer, debes saber más acerca de los gustos femenino- dijo el vampiro algo ''nervioso'', debido a que el no acostumbraba a pedir ayuda, por Kami, el era Kaname Kuran, se manejaba multiples temas, pero al momento de hacer algo tan normal como comprar, era bastante inutil.

- Claro Kaname-sama- dijo la peliplata sonriendo.

- Si quieres puedes decirle a Aidou que nos acompañe- dijo el vampiro

- Me temo que no podré porque Aidou no esta- dijo Seiren

- Ya veo entonces seremos tu y yo- dijo Kaname rodeando con su brazo la cintura de la vampiresa en un inocente gesto de amistad (N/A: si creanme eso tambien lo hacen los amigos, y si no estoy en serios problemas.

- Así parece- dijo Seiren más que sonrojada y nerviosa, despues de todo Kaname nunca en su larga vida había mostrado algun gesto de amistad con ella, menos así, por lo que claramente estaba extrañada.

Y no era la única, porque cierta vampiresa de cabellera castaña, había despertado, y observaba con furia la imagen, ya que para ella los amigos no hacian eso, ademas ¿Desde cuando Kaname y Seiren eran tan buenos amigos? ¿Adonde demonios iban tan temprano por la mañana?¿por que Aidou no los acompañaba?¿porque si Kaname quería algo nos e lo había pedido a ella? Y así la vampiresa se llenaba de preguntas, y sacaba sus propias conclusiones, claro que nunca llego a la conclusion verdadera (N/A: y se supone que en esta historia Kaname era el celoso)

Aidou de pronto, entro a la mansión, había salido muy temprano, pero al llegar, encontro a Yuuki parada en la puerta, visiblemente molesta.

- Aidou-senpai, que bueno que llegas, ven vamos acompañame - dijo Yuuki arrastrando al vampiro hacia afuera.

- Yuuki-sama, ¿se encuentra usted bien?- pregunto Aidou preocupado

- Si por supuesto- dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa, y así fue como los dos vampiros salieron a espiar a Seiren y a Kaname, quien a su parecer le ocultaban algo. (N/A: lo acepto, las mujeres ademas de celosas a veces imaginamos cosas que no estan ni cerca de ser la verdad)

Seiren y Kaname caminaban por la ciudad, dirigiendose al centro comercial.

- Seiren ¿te acuerdas la vez que Hanabusa dibujaba en clase?- preguntaba Kaname recordando los divertidos dibujos de Aidodu.

- Claro que si Kaname-sama- decia Seiren riendo.

Y así entre risas caminaban y de pronto Kaname abrazaba a Seiren (N/A: Kaname te estan espiando, date cuenta, por favor, si no a ti te va a ir muy muy muy muy muy mal)

Yuuki comenzaba a sentir que la sangre le hervia, en ese momento no sabía si era por el embarazo o por los celos.

- ¿pero por que demonios la esta abrazando?- preguntaba Yuuki enojada a Aidou el que la miraba aterrado, ya que nunca imagino ver a Yuuki así.

- N-no lo se, tal vez por amistad- dijo el rubio intentando salvar a Kaname.

- ¿Los amigos no se abrazan así?- decia la vampiresa mientras caminaba rapidamente para alcanzar a los vampiros, porque estos dos ya habían entrado al centro comercial.

Aidou la seguía imaginando que esos celos no iban a terminar en nada bueno.

Seiren y Kaname se detubieron en una tienda de vestidos, pues el purasangre quería comprarle algún vestido a Yuuki ya que nunca le había regalado algo así, pues no sabía comprar. (N/A: hay que reconocer que lagunos hombres son un desastre comprando)

- Seiren ¿Que vestido crees que le guste a Yuuki?- pregunto el vampiro

- Creo que este- decia Seiren mientras tomaba un hermoso vestido corto

- Pero ¿ no crees que es muy corto?- decia el vampiro, claro que no le molestaba que Yuuki lo usara, es más le encantaria verla en ese vestido, el problema era que otros hombres la vieran con ese vestido.

- Kaname-sama se nota que no sabe de moda- dijo la vampiresa peliplata mientras una gotita al estilo anime corria por su cabeza.

- Esta bien tu eres la que sabe, ¿pero crees que le quedara?- pregunto el vampiro

- Creo que si- dijo ella

- Pero porque mejor no te lo pruebas tú que eres de la misma talla que ella- dijo el vampiro observando detalladamente a Seiren.

- Esta bien- dijo la vampiresa, nerviosa donde el vampiro parecia estudiar, las similitudes entre el cuerpo de las dos vampiresas, claro que Kaname lo hacia con normalidad y con completa inocencia, pero eso no era lo que pensaba Yuuki.

- Aidou-senpai, te das cuenta, hasta le compra ropa, desde cuando , jamás había visto que fueran tan amigos- decia la vampiresa mentras miraba al rubio

- Tal vez, no te habías dado cuenta- dijo Aidou, igual de extrañado, despues de todo Seiren no era de la que usaba vestidos como ese, y Kaname comprandoselo era sospechoso, claramente ni el rubio ni la purasangre sabían que Kaname estaba comprando un vestido para Yuuki. (N/A: Kaname yo que tu me preparo para una escenita de celos)

- Mira ahí hay un probador- dijo Kaname

- Si, ire a probarmelo- dijo Seiren

- Te acompaño- dijo Kaname mientras recibia la mirada asesina de Seiren, una cosa era probarse un vestido porque fuera de la misma talla que Yuuki, pero una muy distinta era que Kaname la observara ponerse el vestido.

- Lo siento, yo te acompaño pero espero afuera- dijo Kaname explicandose

- Esta bien- dijo la peliplata

Yuuki al ver que Kaname y Seiren entraban al probador ''juntos'' enfurecio, de no ser porque el rubio la sostubo de seguro hubiera matado a los dos vampiros, por eso Aidou decidio que lo mejor era convencer a Yuuki de irse a la casa.

- Yuuki-sama, es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo el vampiro rubio, despues de todo ni el entendia que estaban haciendo Kaname y Seiren.

- No lo hare tengo que descubrir que sucede- dijo Yuuki.

- Vamonos mejor, en la casa puede preguntarles directamente- dijo Aidou

- No- decia Yuuki un tanto triste

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que vea cosas que la lastimen una porque esta embarazada y segunda porque tengo que protegerla- dijo Aidou tomando a Yuuki y cargandola hasta su casa.

Ella de un principio intento soltarse pero el rubio tenía fuerza, por lo que se la llevo de vuelta, primero el no iba a dejar que Kaname se enfadara con el por no poder controlar a Yuuki, segundo , si algo ocurría entre Kaname y Seiren, ellos mismos serían los encargados de decirlo, y tercero a el mismo le molestaba ver a Seiren con Kaname.

Kaname decidio que el vestido era perfecto, por lo que despues de comprarlo decidio comprar más ropa para Yuuki, despues de todo estaba embarazada y necesitaria ropa de embarazo, y el se encargaría de que no le faltara nada (N/A: que liindo)

Seiren le ayudo en todo, y despues el vampiro para agradecerle la invito a tomar un helado.

Luego de eso, se fueron contando cosas divertidas hasta la casa (afirmate Kaname para lo que te espera)

Seiren se despidio de Kaname y se fue a su dormtorio,, pero cuando entro vio que Aidou estaba sentado en su cama visiblemente enojado.

- Se puede saber de donde vienes- pregunto el rubio

- De compras, estaba con Kaname-sama- dijo la vampiresa

- Desde cuando son amantes- pregunto directamente el vampiro

- Queeeeeeeeeeee- grito Seiren tratando de dar credito a lo que preguntaba el vampiro.

- Responde- dijo Aidou

- Kaname-sama y yo no somos nada, lo acompañe a comprar algunas cosas para Yuuki, idiota como se te ocurre pensar eso- dijo Seiren mirando con ironia al Rubio

- etto, no pense eso, pero creo que Kaname va a tener problemas- dijo el rubio

- Por que- pregunto Seiren

Y así fue como el rubio le conto que los habían seguido y que Yuuki se había puesto muy celosa.

Kaname había dejado sus compras abajo, al otro día se las entregaría a Yuuki, ahora quería saludarla y observarla dormir.

Se sorprendio porque cuando entro a su dormitorio o la encontro, pero penso que tal vez estaria en el baño, se dirigio hacia la cama y se recostó, había sido un día agotador, pero había conseguido todo lo que Yuuki necesitaba.

Pero de pronto (N/A: queridos lectores, no pude resistirme a la idea tentadora que taladraba mi mente, los que leyeron dos capitulos atras sabran lo que espera más abajo)

- Donde estabas- pregunto Yuuki desde la oscuirdad, pero Kaname sabía que ella estaba ahi porque sus ojos brillaban en rojo.

- Mañana te diré, te tengo una sorpresa. dijo Kaname sonriendo

- Por que mejor no me dices ahora- dijo ella saliendo de la oscuridad, mostrandose ante el vampiro.

Kaname se asusto, su hermana estaba diferente, no solo sus ojos lo estaban, sino que de su boca asomaban dos enormes colmillos de vampiresa, ademas su mirada no denotaba sed de sangre, denotaba ¿furia?, ¿que le pasaba?¿porque se le acercaba tan lentamente?

- Yuuki¿ estas bien? ¿has tenido nuevos sintomas por el embarao?- preguntaba el cada vez más nervioso a medida que la vampiresa avanzaba

- No cariño, no es eso, es solo- decía ella mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas del vampiro.

- Que no me gusta que me mientan, no me gusta verte con otras chicas, yo soy la unica que puede tenerte- dijo Yuuki con furia, empujando a Kaname fuertemente sobre la cama.

- ¿De que hablas Yuuki?- pregunto Kaname

- Te vi con Seiren- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que de entre sus ropas sacaba lo que parecian ser un par de ¿esposas? (N/A: ya saben esas que usan los policias o esas que usan en otras cosas como las que estamos apunto de presenciar xp)

- Yuuki, si es verdad sali con Seiren pero no por lo que tu crees, ¿pero que haces?- dijo Kaname al sentir que Yuuki tomaba cada una de sus manos y las esposaba a la cama.

- Amor, relajate- dijo ella enfatizando la ultima palabra, ya que fue lo mismo que le había dicho Kaname antes de violarla.

- Oh no Yuuki, para por favor, ¿que quieres hacer?, yo te juro que con Seiren no pasa nada, solo somos amigos, Yuuki que haces, por favor, sueltame - decia Kaname más que nervioso, al parecer Yuuki estaba celosa de Seiren, y por si fuera poco no podía soltarse de las esposas (N/A: Kaname lo siento pero Yuuki tenía que vengarse en algun momento, te invito a ''disfrutarlo'' )

- Vamos amor, no tendrás miedo, ademas, tu me enseñaste como hacer esto- dijo ella haciendo que a Kaname le ardiera la conciencia, si es cierto el la había violado, pero esta no era forma de vengarse.

- Yuuki, perdoname ya te dije que lo sentia- dijo el asustado, despues de todo su hermana, estaba encima de el, mirandolo con ojos de depredadora, ademas lo tenia amarrado, y su cara era la de una perfecta pervertida.

Kaname pensaba ''si definitivamente el embarazo esta cambiandola''

(N/A: yo tengo una duda ¿donde quedo el trauma de Yuuki?- a entiendo los celos no la dejan recordar)

Yuuki miro a los ojos a Kaname y lo beso con fiereza, mordiendole el labio igual como lo hizo el alguna vez.

- ¿Duele verdad amor?- dijo ella, al parecer no solo quería dañar fisicamente a Kaname, sino que tambien psicologicamente, porque quería hacerlo sentir lo mismo que el la había hecho sentir a ella, queria demostrarle cuanto le había dolido, y si es posible hacerlo sufrir más (N/A: correcto mujer, si pudiera ahora te mato, te pasaste, no dañes a mi amado Kaname, por favor, alguien que lo ayude, no quiero ver a Kaname traumado, snif snif snif)

con eso que le pregunto Yuuki, el corazón de Kaname termino de destrozarse, ella quería hacerlo sufrir, eso no era lo que le importaba, despues de todo Yuuki podía hacer lo que quisiera con el, pero sacarle en cara que lo que el le había hecho dolia bastante.

Pero se vio obligado a salir de sus pensamientos cuando ella lo tomo del cabello y le levanto la cabeza.

- Mirame amor- dijo ella para luego empujarle de nuevo la cabeza hacia atras y atacar su cuello, dando mordiscos fuertes, desgarrando la piel, Kaname no quería aceptar que le dolia, después de todo tenía su orgullo.

- ¿Que te parece Kaname, aprendo rapido no?- decia ella cada vez haciendo que Kaname se sintiera más culpable.

- Yuuki para, esto no te hara bien- decia Kaname, adolorido.

- Creeme me hara muy bien-dijo ella arañando el pecho del vampiro, haciendolo sangrar.

- ¿Creí que me habías perdonado?- dijo el aguantando el dolor de sus heridas.

- Ya ves, no lo he hecho querido- dijo ella dando una bofetada al vampiro.

El lloraba con las palabras de su hermana, el podía soportar que ella le gritara que lo odiaba, que lo golpeara, pero hacerle eso era humillante, ademas ella misma se hacia daño.

- Oh, estas llorando, ni creas que me detendre por eso, quiero que grites cariño- dijo la vampiresa sacando por completo la camisa del vampiro.

Al ver que Kaname se resistia a gritar, decidio desesperarlo, despues de todo la venganza es dulce. (N/A: si pero la venganza mata el alma y la envenena)

- no por favor Yuuki para- decia el vampiro, pero ella no lo hizo, acerco su boca y comenzo a morder fuertemente bebiedo la sangre que comenzaba a escurrir.

Kaname cerro los ojos, la verdad dolia, aunque más le dolia el corazón al pensar que el había hecho lo mismo con Yuuki.

Luego Yuuki decidio quitarle los pantalones y ahí Kaname se desespero, Yuuki sonrio al notar la desesperacion de su hermano, pero no se detubo.

- Yuuki detente, no por favor, por lo que mas quieras no hagas eso- decia el vampiro intentando liberarse, pero era imposible, al parecer las esposas eran antivampiro.

Yuuki desgarro los pantalones y los quito.

Para hacer que Kaname sufriera comenzo a palpar la masculinidad del vampiro por sobre la ropa interior.

Kaname gemia involuntariamente, Yuuki lo estaba tocando justo ahí, lo tenia desesperado y por si fuera poco su miembro estaba despertando.

- Vaya vaya hermano, veo que te gusta lo que hago- dijo ella aprentando con fuerza.

- Ah- grito el vampiro

- Vamos progresando- dijo ella perversamente

- No Yuuki por lo que mas quieras para- decia el

- No, ahora callate- dijo la vampiresa golpeando en esa parte a Kaname haciando que el vampiro gritara de dolor.

- Pagaras por haberme violado, pagaras por haberme sido infiel- dijo ella con firmeza

- Yo no te eh sido infiel- se defendia el

- Pero me violaste ¿verdad?- dijo ella terminando de despedazar el corazón de Kaname

El se quedo en silencio aceptando lo que su hermana haría, se sentía como una basura, y no terndría el derecho de reclamar.

Yuuki termino de quitar la ropa interior, y observo el miembro de Kaname, comenzo a acariciarlo, haciendo que el vampiro se estremeciera, queria humillarlo y que mejor que hacerlo de esa forma, luego acerco su boca hasta el lugar, primero lamio la punta, sintiendo los gritos de placer mal contenidos de Kaname, luego lamio desde la base, pasando por el tronco y volviendo a la punta (N/A: me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida, trauma), con su lengua palpaba las endurecidas venas que habían en toda esa longitud, de pronto sintio la sed de sangre apoderarse de ella (N/A: ahi no eso le va a doler a mi pobre Kaname)

- No Yuuki no lo hagas, por favor, me vas a matar no no no no- gritaba el vampiro temiendo lo que Yuuki iba a hacer.

Y así fue la vampiresa decidio violarlo de esa forma, hizo que sus colmillos se alargaran y lamio la ultima vez, desesperando al vampiro, luego mordio, mordio con todas sus fuerzas enterrando sus colmillos hasta el fondo de la vena, Kaname daba gritos de dolor, gritos tan fuertes que se podríasn escuchar a kilometros, una cosa era que le mordiera el cuello, que le arrancara la piel, pero que lo moridera ahí, era causal de el dolor más grande que había recibido Kaname, de sus ojos caian lagrimas por el dolor, y Yuuki saco sus colmillos, para beber la sangre, bebia desesperadamente, sin piedad, sin recato, torturandolo, haciendolo sufrir, en ese minuto, solo le importaba la venganza, estaba cegada por los celos y el enojo, cuando termino de beber, lamio el resto de la sangre, y luego se acerco a mirar al vampiro.

Kaname estaba al borde de la inconsiencia, los ojos llorosos, su cuerpo sangraba, su alma estaba quebrada, y sus manos practicamente colgaban de las esposas.

Yuuki sonrio con los resultados de su violacion, en ese minuto estaba demaciado enojada para darse cuenta de que Kaname sufria.

Luego lo beso, y salio de encima de el no sin antes desgarrar un poco más la piel del pecho del vampiro, manchandose los dedos con sangre.

- Te amo- dijo Kaname, casi en un susurro, y asi era el a pesar de todo la amaba, y siempre la protegeria (N/A: que ternura)

Yuuki quizo ignorar el comentario, y salio de la habitacion dejando a Kaname herido adentro.

Cerro la puerta y bajo las escaleras lamiendose los dedos manchados con la sangre de Kaname, claro jamás espero encontrarse a ciertas visitas.

En la sala estaba Kaien y Zero, siendo atendidos por Seiren.

- Yuuki, hija mia,¿que te hizo ese desgraciado?- dijo Kaien al ver a su hija, la abrazo, queriendo consolarla por no haber estado presente esa vez.

- Papá no te preocupes ya lo olvide- dijo ella soltandose del abrazo, no se sentia merecedora de ser consolada, despues de todo acababa de hacer lo mismo.

- Yuuki- decia Kaien mientras la abrazaba.

Pero Zero noto la sangre que tenia Yuuki en los dedos, la vampires noto que Zero la miraba, y escondio las manos.

Zero supuso lo que había ocurrido, la miro a los ojos, y esos ojos asustados y culpables la delataron.

Zero subio las escaleras, Yuuki intento detenerlo pero no pudo soltarse del abrazo de Kaien, y ahí Yuuki se desespero y recien cayo en cuenta de lo que había hecho, por poco había amtado a su hermano, y Kaien la consolaba a ella, ahora era ella la que se sentia culpable.

Zero entro a la habitacion de donde salia el olor a sangre de Kaname, y la escena lo descolocó, el que era su enemigo, ''Kuran Kaname'' estaba atado a una cama, completamente desnudo, sangrando pr todas partes, con los ojos llorosos, destrozado en todo el sentido de la palabra, y a punto de caer inconsiente, eso lejos de alegrar a Zero lo hizo querer ayudar al purasangre, Yuuki casi lo mata, una cosa era la venganza, pero otra era seguir alargando el asunto y causar más daño del que ya había, Zero se acerco a Kaname, el cataño no dijo nada, no tenía fuerza para nada, si Zero quería matarlo, que lo hiciera.

- Kuran como demonios permitiste esto- dijo Zero enojado

- No pude evitarlo, si quiers burlate- dijo Kaname

- Burlarme, me parece estupido esto, Yuuki no puede hacer esto maldita sea, que acaso se volvio loca- decia Zero mientras desataba a Kaname

- Matame- pido Kaname al peliplata

- Escuchame idiota, no entiendo como Tú y Yuuki me piden que los mate despues de que pasan estas cosas entre usted, pero escuchame bien, no te matare porque tienes un hijo que cuidar, porque creeme tienes que cuidarlo- dijo Zero mientras le tiraba a Kaname sus pantalones, y le buscaba una camisa en el armario.

- Tienes razón- decia Kaname juntando fuerzas para levantarse.

(N/A: estoy pensando seriamente en hacer que Zero trabaje de psicologo )

Y así el purasangre volvio a vestirse, pero sus heridas no sanaban del todo, y su alma seguia partida, pero lo superaría, despues de todo, Zero tenía razón su hijo lo necesitaba, y además amaba a Yuuki, y sabía que esa mujer tambien lo amaba una cosa muy distinta era que se dejara llevar por los celos, y al parecer cuando eso sucedia Yuuki era incluso peor que el.

Kaname y Zero bajaron las escaleras, claro Zero ayudaba a Kaname.

Abajo Kaname no esperaba encontrarse a Kaien el que al verlo, no intento matarlo al contrario abrio los ojos al verlo en semejantes condiciones.

Y Yuuki se encontraba en una esquina mirando con culpa a Kaname, mientras Zero la miraba furioso, Zero no se explicaba como Yuuki había sido capaz de eso.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Yuuki, desgraciada esa no es forma de vengarse.**

**Por otro lado, ahora he comprovado que soy una pervertida a nivel extremo.**

**Bueno me despido, capitulo extraño, las reacciones de Kaien las dejare en el proximo capitulo.**

**Sayonara**

**P.D. acepto la muerte si es lo que me merezco por escribir esto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos. Nuevo capitulo. Debo decir que me ha costado un mundo escribirlo.**

Kaien observaba anonadado la imagen de Kaname, el purasangre, vestía una camisa azul, pero a traves de ella se notaban las manchas de sangre que corría a montones, el rostro lo tenía lleno de pequeñas marcas ¿pero acaso eso eran marcas de colmillos? en las manos, se le notaba de lejos, tenía marcas de sangre circulares, las marcas que le habían dejado las esposas que uso Yuuki.

Zero, por haber ayudado a Kaname, también tenía manchas de la sangre de Kaname.

Yuuki escondía su cara en su flequillo, y su aura era terrorifica, tal parecía que en ese minuto, la Yuuki que todos conocían no estaba presente, en ese minuto había una bestia deseosa de sangre y de venganza, y al parecer lo había logrado, también Kaien se percato de que Yuuki se relamia las manos manchadas de la sangre del vampiro, y ante esta imagen compredio lo sucedido.

Antes de que pudiera articular palabra, Yuuki quizo salir de la casa, no se sentia capz de dar explicaciones, pero para desgracia de ella, se encontro en frente, con su amada puerta, que cada vez que ella necesitaba escapar, estaba cerrada.

Se volvio lentamente hacia los presentes, pero antes de que se volviera completamente, una mano la sujeto de una de las muñecas, y la arrastro hacia una de las habitaciones de la casa.

Cuando entraron, Yuuki le dio la espalda.

- Se puede saber como demonios se te ocurrio eso- repgunto Zero enfadado

- No lo se- grito Yuuki más que enojada- quería vengarme, desquitarme y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, no fui capz de detenerme.

- Yuuki, te das cuenta de que esta no es la mejor forma de solucionar el asunto- dijo Zero un poco más calmado.

- y que si no lo es- grito la vampiresa- cumpli mi objetiv y me vengue-mascullo

- Te vengaste, y dime tú, ¿creiste que con eso el asunto se acaba?, por Kami, estas esperando un bebe, acabas de pagarle con la misma moneda a Kaname, pero en realidad, lo mejor que podías hacer, era intentar superar el asunto, y creeme esta no es la forma de superarlo- dijo Zero tratando de explicarle a Yuuki el asunto

-Se que lo que hice estubo mal- dijo Yuuki volteandose a ver a Zero.

- Yuuki, ¿que haras ahora?- dijo Zero abrazandola, debido a que la vampiresa ahora comenzaba a llorar

- No lo se, antes de esto habiamos logrado aclarar un poco el asunto, pero ahora no se que pasara entre nostros, no se como esta Kaname, no se como afectara esto a mi bebe, no se nada Zero no se nada- decia ella entre sollozos.

- Tranquila, creo que Kuran, estará dispuesto intentar que ustedes dos salgan adelante- decía Zero.

- Eso espero, por cierto Zero, gracias por ayudarlo- decia Yuuki ya un poco más calmada

- No es por molestarte pero ¿sabes que casi lo matas verdad?- pregunto el vampiro

- Pero el es un vampiro, ¿de verdad puede morirse por algo así?- pregunto Yuuki inocentemente

- Te das cuenta lo que estas preguntando, Yuuki, el ademas de ser vampiro es un hombre, sabes lo que le duele a un hombre que lo golpeen en ciertas partes, imaginate lo que hiciste sentir a ese hombre- dijo Zero imaginandose lo que sintio Kaname y sintiendo un escalofrio.

- Ups- dijo Yuuki riendo divertida, despues de todo, ver la cara de Zero era chistoso, ademas ella tambien había sufrido, por lo que creia que el dolor de Kaname no había sido nada comparado con lo que sintio ella. (N/A: correcto no comparen, ambos sufrieron, Kaname pago dolorosamente sus acciones, no alarguen mas el asunto, pero lo mas seguro es que no me van a hacer caso)

Luego salieron de la pieza, y se dirigieron hacia donde estabn los demas vampiros.

Aidou y Seiren, estaban escondidos observando la escena desde las escaleras, Seiren miraba horrorizada la escena no podía creer que la vampiresa se había puesto celosa de ella, quería ir a defender a Kaname, pero además de que en ese momento ya era tarde, Aidou la sostuvo y le dijo que lo mejor era explicarlo despues, ya que ahora Yuuki podrías hacerle daño.

Kaname estaba sentado sobre un sillón descansando aunque la mueca de dolor en su cara era evidente, al parecer le dolia sentarse., mirando hacia Kaien.

Kaien estaba dandole la espalda al purasangre mirando hacia la ventana con la vista perdida, en su cabeza no se explicaba, como su hija había cambiado, mentalemente ordeno la historia para ver como enfrentaría el asunto.

**Reordenamiento de la memoria de Kaien:**

Su hija Yuuki se fue de su lado con Kaname el hombre que ella amaba, pero era su hermano, de un día para otro, ella volvio a ser una vampiresa, y por ende sus instintos habían cambiado.

Luego de no saber nada de su hija por mucho mucho tiempo, llega a la academia Kuran Kaname, confesandole que había violado y golpeado a su hija, el se enfurece y golpea al vampiro, casi lo mata si no hubiera sido porque Zero llego lo detubo y le dijo que Yuuki estaba embarazada, ese día se enteró también de que iba a ser abuelo.

Luego después de que Yuuki jamás fuera a hablar con él, viene a verla a la casa donde vivía con Kuran, y se encuentra con la imagen de un vampiro purasangre golpeado, al parecer ''violado'' por su hija, la que al parecer había querido vengarse, y le había hecho quizas que atrocidad a Kaname.

Después de ordenar sus ideas Kaien comenzó a pensar que reacción debería tomar.

**Primera idea de Kaien: **debía felicitar a su hija por haberse vengado y reirse en la cara del purasangre.

Idea descartada porque lo que había heecho Yuuki estaba mal, la venganza no es buena.

**Segunda idea de Kaien**

Matar a los dos purasangre por hacerlo pasar por esa situación.

Idea descartada porque Yuuki era su amada hija, y además si mataba a Kaname le fallaría a su amada Juuri Kuran.

Al final Kaien no supo que hacer y lo único que pudo hacer fue volverse hacia Yuuki y decirle:

- Yuuki te has vuelto loca- grito Kaien

- Papá, lo siento, no se que me ha pasado- decía Yuuki

- Esa no es forma de vengarse, me hubieras dicho a mi y yo lo hubiera matado- decia el ex cazador pensando en que su hija se había vuelto pervertida, y empezaba a llorar con ese estilo tan caracterisitco e infantil estilo Kaien

- Y tú, Kaname, me pervertiste a mi hija, esto es tu culpa, nada más que tu culpa, te merecias todo esto, te voy a amtar- dijo despues Kaien furioso intentando avalanzarse sobre Kaname, pero Zero lo detubo a tiempo, sino en esa ocasión de verdad Kaname hubiera muerto.

- Mi hija , mi hija cambio-lloraba Kaien

- Tranquilo director- decia Zero consolandolo.

Mientras Kaname y Yuuki se miraban y luego desviaban la vista, a ambos le costaba mirarse, uno sentia verguenza, y la otra se sentia mal por ver que ella no era tan diferente a Kaname, y que por celos, era capaz de dañar, de violar a su hermano, de una forma incluso peor de lo que el había hecho con ella (N/A: correcto pensaba recomendarles un psicologo, pero pensandolo bien debería recomendarles un psiquiatra, o algo así)

Luego de que Kaien logrará calmar a Kaien, el rubio se encontraba en condiciones de volver a hablar, y viendo la gravedad de la situación decidió que lo mejor que podia hacer era ayudar a los vampiros, después de todo Yuuki era su hija y estaba embarazada, y Kaname era un vampiro bueno a pesar de lo que había hecho, además era hijo de Juuri, y la eterna devoción de Kaien a Juuri, lo hacian tenerle aprecio a Kaname.

- Bien, creo que esto debemos superarlo- dijo Kaien a duras penas

- ¿Que es lo que dijo Kaien -sama?- dijo Kaname tartamudeando

- Lo que oiste Kaname-kun, antes estaba enfadado contigo por haber dañado a mi Yuuki, pero veo que ella fue capaz de vengarse por si misma, por lo que ya no se que pensar- decia el rubio

- Cross-sama- decia Kaname sorprendido

. otto-san- decía Yuuki apenas, la verguenza no ladejaba hablar.

- Chicos lo que sea que necesiten no duden en pedirme ayuda, creo que lo van a necesitar, respecto al embarazo de Yuuki, cualquier cosa avisenme- dijo el rubio haciendo ademan de irse, despues de todo estaba confundido, dolido, desesperado, avergonzado, pero por si fuera poco ver lo que había sido capaz de hacerle Yuuki a Kaname, y la cara de dolor al sentarse del purasangre, lo hacían querer reírse, y viendo la gravedad de las ituación reirse se hubiera visto mal, por lo que irse pronto era lo mejor (N/A: correcto esta familia es algo bizarra)

- Bien adios- dijo mel rubio saliendo.

- Me voy tambien, por favor intenten no matarse- dijo Zero mirando seriamente al par que quedaba solo en el salon.

Y así fue como los dos purasangre quedaron solos, Seiren y Aidou corrieron a encerrarse en su habitación, había el leve peligro de que lo que ocurriera abajo se convirtiera en una batalla campal.

Yuuki y Kaname no se miraban, reinaba el silencio, ambos estaban mal.

Yuuki se sentía mal, por haber hecho eso, no era parte de su naturaleza, y además se había dado cuenta de que los celos la llevaban a cambiar por completo, ella ni en sus más bizarras pesadillas había pensado en vengarse de esa forma, y la ironía le venía a la cabeza, recordaba todas las veces que penso que Kaname celoso se convertía en una bestia, y ahora, la paradoja de la vida era que ella se había convertido en esa bestia.

Kaname por su parte, se sentía culpable, despues de todo el había convertido a Yuuki en esa mujer medio pervertida (N/A: medio pervertida, ya me imagino cuando sea una pervertida completa), además Yuuki le había dicho que todavía le guardaba rencor, y se sentía mal por haber transformado a esa mujer inocente y dulce, en alguien que añoraba la venganza, auqnue pensandolo bien tambien se sentía tranquilo porque Yuuki se había desquitado.

- Kaname, lo siento- dijo por fin la vampiresa, sentandose en un sillon mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro, desde que estaba embarazada, las lagrimas caian de su rostro con más facilidad, tal vez por la acumulacion de sentimientos.

Kaname no dijo nada, solo se acerco a Yuuki, y puso una mano en su rostro, Yuuki inconsientemente penso que el vampiro la golpearía, y en ese minuto ella pensaba que se lo merecía, por lo que no oculto su rostro, fuera lo que fuera a pasarle lo aceptaría, pero Kaname no la golpeo, le sonrio, y acaricio el rostro de la chica, con dulzura, aunque sus manos temblaban por el dolor, y luego decidio hablar.

- Yuuki, te dije que podías gritarme si querías, entiendelo puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, y aun asi seguire amandote, ni con todo lo que me hagas, lograre enmendar el daño que yo te hice, Yuuki si quieres matame, pero por favor, dime que puedo hacer para reparar el daño que te hice- decia Kaname mientras lloraba, al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas quemaban las heridas de su rostro.

- K-aname, perdoname se suponía que habiamos superado esto, y yo volvi a abrir las heridas, aunque tu me hiciste daño yo no debí hacerte esto, perdoname onii-san- decia ella abrazando al vampiro

- No tengo nada que perdonar Yuuki- decia el mientras lloraba.

- Kaname mira el daño que te hice, es más ni siquiera te ayude despues de eso, de no haber sido por Zero probablemente hubieras muerto amarrado en esa cama- decia ella llorando

- Pero estoy vivo Yuuki, y si hubiera tenido que morir, no sabes el orgullo que me hubiera dado morir en tus manos- dijo Kaname

- No digas eso hermano, yo no soportaría perderte, yo te amo, te amo, te amo demasiado, además no puedes morirte te necesito, nuestro hijo te necesita- decia ella tocandose el vientre.

- Nuestro hijo, esa pequeña criatura, se que el nos ayudara a salir de esto- decia el vampiro poniendo una mano en el vientre de la vampiresa

- Nuestro hijo Kaname, nuestro, fruto nuestro- decia Yuuki

- Te amo princesa- decia Kaname besando a su hermana

- K-kaname estas sangrando mucho, creo que lo mejor sera curar tus heridas- dijo Yuuki

- No importa estoy bien- decia el tratando de incorporarse, pero cayo de inmediato sobre el sillón mareado por la perdida de sangre.

Yuuki se apresuro a buscar algo con que limpiar la sangre del vampiro y al mismo tiempo detener la perdida de sangre.

Luego de largos minutos el vampiro había sido curado por su princesa, y ella lloraba sobre el pecho del vampiro, mientras el acariciaba con ternura su cabeza.

Luego Yuuki se recosto al lado de su amado, y se durmieron abrazados despues de un día agotador más para Kaname que para Yuuki, pero agotador.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Hay familias extrañas pero puedo asegurar que esta se pasa, se perdonan no se perdonan se dañan se vuelven a dañar lloran luego se odian, es waw algo extraño.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola nuevamente. se que prometí publicar todos los días un capítulo, perdonenme si no lo he hecho, pero el colegio me tiene con el tiempo limitado.**

**ACLARACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA:**

**Kaname Violó a Yuuki, ella paso por un periodo de tristeza, como producto de esa violación, Yuuki quedó embarazada, un día Kaname sale a hacer unas compras junto con Seiren y Yuuki se pone celosa, por lo que cuando Kaname vuelve a la casa, Yuuki lo viola y le saca en cara todo lo que el hizo con ella, luego, Kaname y Yuuki se perdonan o algo así, aunque la herida sigue permanente, ambos se maltrataron pero no es el momento de ahondar la herida, deben buscar la manera de rehacer su vida, y dar todo de ellos mismos por el bebe que viene en camino.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA Y MOMENTO DE LOCURA DE LA AUTORA:**

** imaginense un bebe de Kaname y Yuuki sería hermoso, me lo imagino y juro por Kami que babeo jajajajajjajjja, por otro lado, perdonenme las fans de Kaname-sama por haber hecho que Yuuki lo golpeara, aunque en esta historia se lo merecía, creanme yo al escribirlo me golpee sola por haber puesto eso jajajjajajjajaja pero en fin, ya saben lo de siempre, si a alguien no le gusta la historia o cree que estubo horrible. Reviews. si alguien quiere matarme Reviews, y por ultimo si les gusta la historia rogaria por un Review ( que exagerada yo xD).**

**En fin un abrazo psicológico y a leer.**

Habían pasado un mes desde que Yuuki violó a Kaname, si bien es cierto los primeros días la relación era difícil ya sea por los recuerdos dolorosos y culpables de Yuuki, o porque Kaname de vez en cuando se culpaba solo, luego cuando se habían convencido de que ambos tuvieron la culpa se calmaron y las cosas comenzaron a tornarse en paz, solo un poco, ya que el embarazo de Yuuki complicaba todo, y no solo por los antojos, mareos, desmayos y etc, sino porque también recordemos que ella era una vampiresa, y su sed de sangre aumentaba al límite tanto que varias veces termino por tumbar a Kaname en el suelo y beber de su sangre hasta que este terminaba inconsiente, pero aún así el amor volvía a la casa, y ese día tal vez sería el mejor que habían tenido desde hacia mucho tiempo.

- Yuuki, ¿has empacado todas tus cosas?- preguntó Kaname con una sonrisa

- Si onii-san- dijo la vampiresa feliz

Así era ambos vampiros se dirigían de paseo a París (N/A: espero no se les ocurrá ponerse a pelear ayá, ya que si destruyen ese hermoso lugar jamás podré cumplir mi sueño de irme a vivir allá xD)

Luego de horas de viaje, los vampiros llegaron.

Kaname bajo del auto y haciendo un ademan ayudo a Yuuki a salir.

Se detubieron frente a un hotel, y la encargada salio a recibirlos, era una chica muy linda, cabello rubio, buena forma, y ojos grises, y saludo amablemente a los vampiros, bueno sobretodo a Kaname.

Buenos días, pasen por aca- dijo la joven tomando descaradamente de la manga a Kaname, lo que hizo que este se pusiera nervioso.

Yuuki por su parte debatía en si debía o no intentar usar sus poderes de vampiro contra esa joven. (N/A: empezamos)

Finalmente se decidió por no hacerlo, ya que antes de salir de viaje le había prometido a Zero y a Kaien, no provocar problemas, para así tratar de superar la situación.

Pero claramente ver como Kaname era acosado por la mujercita esa, la hacia dudar, pero luego recordó que alterarse solo le haría daño a su bebe, y ella no quería eso, además sabía que Kaname no era de esos hombres fáciles que se iban on la primera que se les insinuaba.

Luego de la calurosa bienvenida, la encargada por fin les había enseñado donde estaba la habitación (N/A: si dormirian en una sola habitacion, para que pagar más?)

Yuuki entro y quedo maravillada con la vista de París era hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra (N/A: no más que Kaname) , Kaname salio a hablar con la recepcionista, y Yuuki como toda mujer precavida escucho la conversa

- Muchas gracias- dijo Kaname amablemente tomando la mano de la mujer y besandola

- De nada, de hecho yo le agradezo a usted- dijo la mujer, tirando de la mano a Kaname y abrazandosele del cuello (N/A: zorra).

- Gracias por darme esta hermosa vista de tus ojos- continuo la mujer, acercandose a los labios de Kaname, casi rozandolos.

El vampiro estaba en shock (N/A: como la mayoria de los hombres se ponen cuando se enuentran en esa situacion, bueno al menos como se pone mi hermano xD)

De pronto Kaname sin apartarse de la mujer, sintio como al interior de la habitación, un par de jarrones se quebraban y supo de inmediato que Yuuki se aproximaba a la puerta.

Y así era de pronto sale Yuuki con una cara para nada amigable, pero se controlo, no planeaba hacer un desastre, pero algo haría.

Camino decidida hacia Kaname y la mujer, los ojos de Kaname demostraban el miedo que enía de que Yuuki armara un escandalo, pero se impresiono ante lo que hizo la vampiresa.

Le sonrio a los dos, sobretodo a la mujer, mirandola a los ojos, y luego tomo de la mano a Kaname, soltandolo del abrazo de la chica, lo atrajo hacia ella, y lo beso tiernamente en los labios, para luego pasar a un beso más largo, ante la mirada de furia de la rubia, la que luego de ver que ese hombre estaba ocupado se fue, pero claro no se rendiría (N/A: te aviso que yo estoy de parte de Yuuki asi que al menos en este fic no te ira bien)

Kaname estaba impresionado, pero el beso de Yuuki se sentía tan bien, primero había sido tierno y luego apasionado, el vampiro sin resistir sus ganas de más, pidio permiso con la lengua para entrar en la boca de Yuuki, ella inmediatamente le concedio el permiso, y asi empezaron cada uno a recorrer la boca del otro, jugando con sus colmillos, y posteriormente chocando y enredadno sus lenguas, luego cuando se separaron por falta de aire, un pequeño hilo de saliva, quedaba entre sus bocas, y ambos se miraron con ternura, al parecer el beso hasta les había hecho olvidar el porque se estaban besando, ante la atenta mirada de todas las personas que pasaban por ahí, lo que obviamente hizo que la vampiresa se sonrojara, Kaname comenzó a reír, al parecer su hermana nunca cambiaría esa inocencia de sonrojarse ante cualquier cosa, por lo tanto al ver que ella lo miraba tiernamente, como reprochandole por reirse de ella (N/A: imaginense a Yuuki en versión Chibi tierna mirando a Kaname) inmediatamente la abrazo, demostrandole que el le pertenecía a ella y a nadie más.

Pero era claro, los días que pasarían en París serían felices, pero podriamos dudar el si serían pacificos, ya que esa mujer Rubia, planeaba pasar un buen rato con Kaname.

**Capitulo corto lo sé.**

**Sayonara, prometo que el proximo será muy largo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Muy buenas noches a todos queridos lectores. ( Si se que no saco nada con disculparme, pero al menos evito que me maten, como me dijeron por correo :S )**

**Lamento mucho, demasiado demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero tal y como lo prometí, este capítulo será largo, por todos los días sin actualizar.**

Luego de aquel acontecimiento, Kaname y Yuuki, entraron a la habitación, cada uno desarmo sus maletas, y luego se pusieron ropa que les quedara comoda, pero lo suficientemente formal como para atraer todas las miradas del lujoso hotel.

Pero las apariencias siempre engañan, al menos Yuuki lo creía así,

La castaña miraba con cierta tristeza a su hermano, ella lo amaba, pero hace algunos días, ella se había planteado nuevas preguntas ¿que era lo que siempre ocultaba su hermano? ¿porque esa sonrisa nostalgica y esa mirada melancolica?, tal vez podía ser por los acontecimientos brutales de los ultimos tiempos, no , no era eso, su hermano era así hace mucho tiempo, pero ella no podía descubrir que era lo que el ocultaba, de pronto se sentía irónicamente bien, cuando pensaba que su amado hermano pudo al menos por una vez en su vida, dejar de tener esa mirada de tristeza, para pasar a una llena de lujuria y placer la vez que la violo, era extraño, sentirse bien al haber ''entregado'' por así decirlo ese sacrificio a su hermano, pero Yuuki, no era normal, siempre había puesto la felicidad de las personas por sobre la suya propia, pero ahora tal vez debería preocuparse más por si misma, sobretodo por ese bebe que venía en camino.

Kaname mantenía la mirada gacha, sabía que Yuuki lo miraba, en el fondo tenía ganas de ocultarle quien realmente era el, que era lo que tanto ocultaba, y el motivo por el cual aquel día horrible, el no pudo controlarse, ese día había sido un día demasiado dificil para el, en que los fantasmas del pasado volvian a hacerse presentes, y lo ultimo, Yuuki le salia con que tambien pensaba en Zero, eso detono su furia aquel día, y no pudo detenerse, ni siquiera sabiendo que a la mujer que estaba dañando era a la que protegio desde pequeña, no ese día no podía más, el Kaname Kuran, el principe purasangre, necesitaba descargar su furia, y claramente la lujuría le ayudo mucho, aunque claro, al día siguiente cuando su mente se hubo aclarado se dio cuenta d ela gravedad de lo que había ocurrido, en ese momento se odio a si mismo, se maldijo por desquitarse con Yuuki que nada tenía que ver con lo que le había sucedido, por si fuera poco días después se entera de que el cariño que se tenían Yuuki y Zero era solo el de dos hermanos, lo cual termino de dejarlo como un idiota, penso morirse despues de eso, pero algo llego a cambiar su destino, el bebe fruto de ese día, que a pesar de lo violento que fue, ya no se podía tachar de horrible, porque fruto de ese día, ahora en el vientre de su amada se engendraba un ángel que esperaba llegar al mundo encontrandose con el amor de su familia, pero para eso el y Yuuki debían esforzarse, debían esforzarse por darle a ese niño, una familia feliz, una familia que no se ocultara nada, una familia en donde padre y madre se amaran y no se guardaran resentimientos, asi para cuando el niño creciera y les preguntara como fue que el nacio, ellos pudieran sonreirle y explicarle con claridad que despues de todo lo malo, el vino a este mundo siendo esperado con ansias y con amor.

Si ese día, parecía ser feliz, pero las dudas en las mentes de ambos, la de Yuuki por sobre todo terminarían por salir tarde o temprano. (N/A: para suerte de este fic, más temprano que tarde)

Cuando ambos estubieron listos, decidieron ir a recorrer el hotel esta vez juntos, Yuuki se había puesto un vestido blanco hermosisimo, que por que no decirlo casi hizo babear al purasangre, sobretodo porque teniendo tan solo mes y medio de embarazo la barriga de Yuuki ya empezaba a pronunciarse, lo que llamaba la atencion de la pareja así como la de Kaien y Zero, que no se explicaban como a Yuuki podía notarsele el embarazo si no tenia mucho tiempo, el unico que en ese minuto sacaba sus conclusiones, era Zero que recordaba las fotos que vio de su madre cuando estaba embarazada de el e Ichiru, y tambien tenía una barriga parecida a la de Yuuki, por lo que el peliplata había conversado con Kaname y le había expuesto sus sospechas.

_Flashback_

_Zero observaba a su hermana Yuuki, pasearse corriendo mientras Kaname la regañaba por no cuidarse cuando estaba embarazada, pero el peliplata tenía sus sospechas, ¿porque a Yuuki se le notaba el embarazo si no tenía más de un mes y algo? en ese minuto una idea cruzo como remolino por su cabeza, la imagen de su madre en las pocos fotos que guardaba se le vino de inmediato a la amente, corrio a tomar su billetera donde guardaba una foto de aquella mujer que fue su madre, la tomo y la observo detalladamente, luego miro a su hermana y luego miro la foto, luego descaradamente fue tomo a Yuuki por el brazo y la hizo detenerse ante la mirada agradecida de Kaname, le pidio por favor que se pusiera de perfil y siguio examinando la foto, cada vez abriendo más esas orbes amatistas, los dos purasangres los miraban extrañados._

_Y de pronto Zero jalo con todas sus fuerzas tanto humanas como vampiricas a Kaname, el cual ni siquiera alcanzo a protestar cuando el peliplata lo hizo casi atravesar la querida puerta de Yuuki (N/A: lo siento pero ya veran que es puerta al final tiene un final bonito) _

_- ¿Que demonios pasa Kiryuu?- pregunto Kaname irritado_

_-¿as visto que a Yuuki ya se le nota el embarazo?- dijo Zero sabiendo que su pregunta tendría una respuesta bastante obvia_

_- Pero claro que si- respondio Kaname- ¿a que viene la pregunta?_

_- Mira esta foto- dijo Zero pasandole la foto de su madre a Kaname, advirtiendole con la mirada que si maltrataba la foto, su larga vida de purasangre llegaría a su fin._

_- Es tu madre- dijo Kaname preguntando con la mirada porque le pasaba esa foto._

_- ¿Le notas el vientre?- dijo Zero_

_- Claro se le nota bastante- dijo Kaname más confundido aún_

_- Tenía tan solo dos meses de embarazo, esa foto es de cuando nos estaba esperando a Ichiru y a mi- afirmo Zero, sabiendo que con lo que había dicho, el purasangre demás que habría captado a donde se dirigía la conversa, y lo confirmo la expresion de Kaname, cuando el vampiro castaño por pco y se desmaya de la impresion, literalmente porque Zero tuvo que tomarlo de un brazo y estanparlo contra la muralla para que no se cayera._

_- ¿Q-quieres decir q-que Y-Yuu-ki pod-ría es-tar esperando g-gem-elos?- dijo Kaname al borde de un ataque al corazón._

_- Exactamente- dijo el peliplata, entre divertido por la expresion de susto miedo y alegría del purasangre y preocupado por saber que si sus sospechas eran ciertas Kuran y Yuuki deberían afrontar._

_Fin del flashback._

Si, Kaname recordaba claramente ese día, caundo Zero le presento sus sospechas, sobretodo porque despues de un largo rato de conversa con el peliplata, ter mino por desmayrse, y Zero, ni lento ni perezoso, aprovecho de desquitarse despertandolo de un solo puñetazo en un ojo, el cual le dejo marca por varios días.

Luego de que Kaname recordara ese día, salio a pasear por el hotel con Yuuki, la cual asegurandose que ninguna arpía Rubia se interpusiera entre ellos, tomo posesivamente a Kaname de la mano, sin reparar en la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que cruzo la cara de Kaname.

Dos horas demoraron en terminar de recorrer el hotel, para ese entonces ya había anochecido, y fue cuando Yuuki sintio deseos de recorrer las hermosisimas calles de paris, claro luego de convencer a Kaname por unos largos quince minutos, dde que si podía caminar de noche, que caminar a esas horas no le iba a afectar el embarazo y poniendo una cara de perrito tierno, el purasangre termino cediendo.

Recorrieron muchas calles hermosisimas, entraron a locales de comida que milagrosamente estaban abiertos a esa hora.

Luego llegaron a un hermoso parque algo rustico con diseños antiguos, con columpios t juegos que parecian abandonados (N/A: imaginense un parque lo suficientemente romantico y sombrio para pasar por gotico, y lo suficientemente bueno como para ser un lugar en donde ambos vampiros hagan sus confesiones, aclaren sus duads, y puedan emprender su camino hacia el felices por siempre)

Kaname miro a su hermosa hermana, y distingui la chispa que aparecio en ella cuando vio los columpios, el le dio permiso con la mirada y ella timidamente se sento en uno, sonriendo como hace mucho no lo hacia.

Kaname observo la conmovedora imagen ante sus ojos, y no resistio las ganas de ir e impulsar a su hermana.

Por unos minutos fueron felices, olvidandose de los problemas, y de sus acciones propias, pero nada dura eternamente y generlamente dura mucho menos de lo que nosotros quicieramos.

Yuuki dejo de columpiarse pero permanecio sentada.

Kaname se puso delate de ella, y ella abrio un poco sus piernas enrollandolas a la cintura de Kaname, abrazandose a el, como sabiendo que esa misma noche sería decisiva para sus vidas (N/A: si claro, y obviamente para la vida de la autora del fic, ya que si no gusta muero)

- ¿Kaname?

- Dime Yuuki- dijo el purasangre acariciando los largos mechones castaños.

-¿Porque ese día?- hizo una pausa ocultando la pena-¿no pudiste detenrte y me atacaste?- termino de decir sabiendo que esa pregunta era como hurgar en una herida que aun no cerraba del todo.

- Creo que tendré que contarte todo, es lo más justo que lo sepas- dijo Kaname con pena, clavando su mirada en esos ojos que lo miraban fijamente.

- Por favor no me interrumpas, entenderé si después de esto, decides no quedarte a mi lado- dijo Kaname con pena.

Yuuki asintio, ella sabia que Kanme ocultaba algo, pero fuera lo que fuera, ella lo amaba, y no habria forma de que lo dejara, aunque el le confesara que era el mismisimmo demonio en persona, jamás lo abandonaria, de eso estaba segura.

- Hace muchos años atrás Yuuki, cuando tu ya habías sido convertida en humana, yo estaba solo, atrapado en las manos de gente manipuladora que supuestamente me cuidaba, cuyo unico fin era beber mi sangre hasta drenarme, creci en ese mundo, pero tambien mientras vivía en ese mundo cometí Crimenes Yuuki, crimenes horribles, de los que ahora recien me arrepiento. Demonios era tan dificil decirle eso a Yuuki.

Cuando recien murieron papá y mamá, pense que debería volver a la mansion Kuran, pero al momento en que llegué, me di cuenta que me bañaba la soledad, ya no estaban ellos, papá cuando llegaba despues de alguna reunion importante o mamá que siempre tenía una sonrisa para reglar, ya se habían ido a un mundo que ninguno de los que vivimos conoce, ya no los veria cerca mio, ya no los veria reir, llorar o besarse como lo hacian cunaod creian que nadie los estaba viendo jeje, no ahora estaba solo, ni siquiera estaban tus risitas que me daban alegria, no, tampoco estaban tus manitas que se enredaban en mi cabello y me acariciaban hasta que me dormia, estaba perdido, solo, entrando en la osucuridad, por muchos días lloré solo y triste en la mansión, esperando que por algun milagro vinieran ellos y me dijeran que eso no estaba pasando, que solo fue una pesadilla, que ahora viviriamos felices como una verdadera familia, pero no, jamás llegaron, hubieron momentos en los que medite la posibilidad de resusitar yo mismo a Rido para ser su sirviente y al menos tener a alguien de mi familia conmigo, que ironía lo se, pero hasta eso llegué a pensar, no comia, no bebia sangre, me había abandonado, hasta que un día, claramente para peor, esa puerta se abrio, eran los enviados del consejo, al verme en ese estado, sobraron los que se ofrecieron para alimentarme, pero acepte la sangre de uno en especial, Asato Ichijou, el cual luego de darme su sangre juro protegerme, claro en ese momento nada me importaba, claro exepto tú, pero decidi creerle, con las semanas fisicamente pude reponerme, pero aun extrañaba a mi familia, en esos momentos me baño la oscuridad, como purasangre necesitaba mucha más sangre que un noble para alimentarme, y esta claro que en ese entonces todavía no aparecian las pastillas de sangre, por lo que ''TRES VECES AL DÍA YUUKI'' me enviaban humanos como sacrificio, humanos a los que no me importo dañar, les desgarraba las gargantas y extraía su sangre hasta que me sentia saciado, nada me detenia, saciaba mi rabia, mi soledad y mi sufrimiento en ellos, en ningun momento me detube a pensar que tal vez ellos tenían familia, igual como la tube yo, en ningun momento me puse a pensar, que alguien extrañaria a esos humanos, que alguna mujer lloraría su perdida o que algun niño ya no abrazaria a su padre o a su madre, no solo me importaba la sangre, mantenerme vivo y fuerte, para cumplir con las espectativas del mundo vampirico, para cumplir con mi papel, que era mantener el orgullo de la familia Kuran, creci solo, con Asato Ichijou siempre a mi lado diciendome que un vampiro no tiene sentimientos, que solo eramos bestias, que nosotros teniamos la supremacia por sobre la raza humana, que ellos debian servirnos, con eso vivi muchos años, hasta que conocí al nieto de Asato, Takuma, ese vampiro que era tan diferente a su abuelo, que no me veia solo como un purasangre, sino que me veia como un joven, con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos, y el me enseño que era la amistad, que era querer a un amigo, tambien me enseño que las cosas que decia Asato no eran verdad, que los humanos teniasn familia, tenian valores, tenian hijos, amaban, crecian , eran sensibles, sufrian y sentian tristeza, que ellos habían nacido para vivir no para servirns, entonces comenze a comprender todo lo que había hecho, habia acabado con muchas familias, habia matado y bebido la sangre de tantas personas que ya habia perdido la cuenta, luego conoci a Aidou, y por primera vez, senti lo que era un rechazo, aunque claro despues el tambien se convirtio en mi amigo, luego conoci a Ruka, y a Kain, los que siempre se mantuvieron a mi lado, tambien conoci a Shiki, un joven tan sombrio como yo y a su amiga en ese entonces, Rima, pero la persona que conocí que más me hizo cambiar, fue Seiren, esa vampiresa que perdio su familia y quedo sola en el mundo al igual que yo, pero sin embargo opto por un camino distinto al que había escogido yo, ahi fue cuando termine de abrir los ojos y me di cuenta de que todos esos años había estado equivocado, y a pesar de que ellos supieron mi pasado aun estubieron a mi lado, luego conocí las ideas de Cross, el cual quería formar la paz entre vampiros y humanos, y pense que podría enmendar mi error , y asi forme parte junto a mi grupo de amigos de la prestigiosa academia Cross, pero aun así me di cuenta que mis errores jamás estarían saldados,

- El día en que... te. viole Yuuki, venía felizmente a casa, cuando de pronto delante mio aparecio una multitud de niveles E, mujeres hombres y niños que habían perdido su parte humana, todos delante mio mirandome con aquellas orbes rojas, entonces los recorde a cada uno, aquellos de los que me había alimentado, muchos de ellos habían sobrevivido, y ahora estabn convertidos en mounstrous delante de mi, me miraban hambrientos, y por un minuto pense que debería dejar que me mordieran y me drenaran hasta matarme, pero despues pense que era lo peor que podía ahcer, sería seguir atandoles a una vida destinada al sufrimiento, una vida que yo mismo les di, cuando el odio me cgaba y el hambre me hacia actuar por instinto, entonces supe que debería ahcer algo que jamás me perdonaría.

- Kaname hizo una pausa mientras veia la mirada penetrante de Yuuki-

- LOS MATE YUUKI LOS DESTRUI, uno por uno fui acabando con su destino de niveles E, a todos , a toda esa multitud que me miraba enfurecida, no podían contra mi, pero en el fondo me dejaban con la culpa en el corazón, en ese minuto corrí y me escondi lo más lejos que pude, llore como no lo había hecho en años, pidiendo perdon a esas almas que destrui, luego recorde que tu me esperabas sola en casa, y ahi mi alegria volvio por un momento, no queria dejarte sola esperando, llegue y te vi sentada pensando, por un momento quise creer que pensabas solo en mi, fue egoista de mi parte, pero en ese minuto despues de lo que habia pasado no podia pensar con claridad, te pregunte que en quien pensabas y tu respuesta due que me amabas a mi y a Zero, en ese minuto el haber matado a esos niveles E que no tenian culpa de su condicion, y lo que tu me habias dicho, que tambien no tenias culpa, porque lo mas justo es que fueras libre de sentimientos, terminaron por hacerme explotar, no me controle y la furia me cego, para mala suerte no estaba ni Aidou ni Seiren para detenerme, te golpe, con fuerza descargando egoistamente mi furia contigo, te bese con pasion, transformando mi tristeza en lujuria, podía escuchar tus gritos pidiendo ayuda, tu respiracion agitada corriendo y escondiendote de mi, pero no reaccione, al contrario tube el maldito descaro de sonreir, de caminar con lentitud e ir a buscarte, tanta era mi inpotencia y mi furia ante mi pasado, que derribe la puerta, y te vi a ti escondida detras de la cama, temiendome, en ese minuto pense que querias estar con Zero, claramente pensar eso me descontrolo más, luego te vi arrastrarte con esa mirada tan lejana a mi, temiendome entonces volvi a recordar mi soledad, camine hacia ti, viendo tu desesperacion, te arrastre con tanta violencia que pude haberte matado, Yuuki, te levante, y te senti golpearme, por un minuto recupere la cordura, pero la volvi a perder cuando te vi llorar ante mi cercania, tu no tenias la culpa, de lo que yo habia hecho, era injusto que yo te maltratar así, pero no, no tengo escusa, te setni temblar entre mis brazos, te escuche gritar, y retorcerte del dolor, senti tu sangre en mis labios, sangre que se desprendio de ti despues de mucho dolor, luego te hice mia, sintiendo que ya nadie podría apartarte de mi lado, que ya nadie más podría reclamar ese derecho, fue un impulso tan bestial, tan desmedido que no me fije que ese momento te dañaria para siempre que te lastime, maldicion Yuuki, hice que el momento más hermoso en la vida de una mujer fuera el mas humillante doloroso y asqueroso de tu vida, descargue todo mi odio y frustracion contigo, con mi inocente hermana, cuyas lagrimas bañaban su rostro, y su sangre cubria incluso mi propio cuerpo, leugo aun asi tube el descaro de dormirme dejandote todo ese dolor pegado a tu cuerpo.

Por la mañana te senti levantarte, abri mis ojos y me encontre desnudo, cubierto de sangre, pero esa sangre no era mia, era tuya, bañaba mis manos, mi boca, mi rostro y mi anatomia masculina, entonces recorde lo ocurrido, quede inpactado ante lo que había hecho TU NO TENIAS LA CULPA YO ERA EL MONSTRUO Y SIEMPRE LO SERIA, entonces me volvi hacia ti intentando ver que todavia estabas conmigo, te vi pararte con una mueca de dolor, tristeza , las lagrimas todavía corrían por tu rostro, la sangre habia dejado de escurrir pero aun estaba impregnada en tu cuerpo, las marcas de mis garras, los golpes que te di, tu cabello había dquirido un extraño color rojiz, entonces me atrevi a mirar hacia tus piernas, entonces lo vi, yo habia destruido tu hermosa piel, y de tus piernas aun escurria aquello que yo habia hecho, mi escencia estaba impregnada en ti, bañada en tu sangre, en ese minuto me senti el más asqueroso ser del planeta, incluso más que Rido, porque rido anciaba el poder, anciaba sangre, pero jamás escuche que violara a Shizuka, jamás, entonces me di cuenta que tal vez no habia cambiado tanto como creía, si hubiera podido me hubiera matado en ese momento, pero me parecio cobarde, debia hacer algo por ti , no podia dejarte asi, sola despues de haber sufrido tanto, recojiste tu ropa y saliste de la habitacion, me incorpore para seguirte pero pense que necesitabas tiempo a solas, quin no, despues de eso era logico, entraste al baño, me vesti y te espere afuera por haras, sentia tus sollozos y tus lagrimas, sentia como llamabas a Zero, y como de repente decias mi nombre, no sabia si lo decias con odio, o si aun quedaba algo de cariño por mi, luego temble cuando senti que te acercabas a la puerta, mi primera intencion fue ir abrazarte y pedirte perdon de rodillas, pero no fue asi, tu me viste y caiste al suelo, me acerque y te extendi una mano, pero tu escondiste tu rostro entre tus piernas llorando y temblando de miedo, creiste que te golpearía otra vez, me acerque te abraze, aun sabiendo que mi abrazo no te consolaria porque yo mismo te habia dañado, te desmayaste, y te cargue a tu habitacion, llorando en el proceso te desvesti y observe tus heridas, te cure cada una de ellas, y mi pasado se hizo presente recordando cuantos inocentes sufrian bajo mi mano.

- Sabes Yuuki, en ese minuto supe lo que tendría que haber sido de mi, yo, yo Yuuki deberia haber muerto, deberia haber dejado que Rido me usara y luego me matara, soy un ser tan despreciable que deberia haber muer...

- En ese minuto un golpe resono, y el rostro del purasangre se veia volteado-

- No vuelvas a decir eso- dijo Yuuki mientras de sus mejillas caian las lagrimas.

La joven castaña se paro del columpio y en un reflejo dejo a Kaname sentado en el columpio con ella delante de el mirandolo con firmeza, mientras las manos de el se tapaban la cara tal vez ocultando sus lagrimas.

- Es la verda Yuuki, yo deberia haber muerto, soy un monstruo, como dijo Zero, una bestia que toma forma humana y chupa su sangre- dijo Kaname mirando a los ojos a la vampiresa.

- No Kaname, ahoraa tienes que escucharme tu a mi, y no me interrumpas- amenazo la chica.

-Empezemos con tu pasado.

Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, eras un vampiro, era comun tu sed de sangre, icluso más culpa tendría yo que tu, porque yo permiti que te borraran de mi mente, yo te abandone inconsientemente pero te abandone Kaname, ahora prestame atencion, tu bebiste esa sangre, porque alguien lleno tu mente de odio, tu encontraste proteccion en un ser que no tenia ni el mas minimo afecto en ti, pero tu estabas solo por eso te aferrabas a acualquier trozo de cariño o cercania que vieras, por eso creiste todo lo que el te dijo, por eso dejaste de pensar como tu mismo, tenias hambre tenias sed, y te ofrecieron alimento, actuaste por instinto, debias sobrevivir, no tuviste la culpa eras muy pequeño, no sabias controlar tus instintos, por eso los atacaste y los drenaste, pero como tú mismo dices, luego cambiaste, conociste personas maravillosas, personas de tu edad que supieron enseñarte mucho más que aquellos adultos que solo te usaban y querian tu sangre, personas que te volvieron a la luz, y reflexionaste Kaname, sentiste tristeza por lo que hiciste, tus pensamientos se volvieron bondadosos, y te diste cuenta de que ese vampiro que los ataco no eras tu realmente, Kaname por Kami, fuiste manipulado, no es tu culpa, ademas eras un purasangre era casi obvio que muchos de esos hombres se convertirian en niveles E, un destino tragico, pero inevitables, lo otro, ese día dices que los mataste, ya no había nada que pudieras hacer, eras tú o ellos, si lo se , suena cruel, pero es asi, ademas ellos habian caido en la locura, no como Zero que lucho y finalmente no cayo en la locura, no ellos habian sucumbido ante la sangre, y lo mejor que podias hacer era mataros, para acabar con su sufrimiento, y estoy segura de que si ellos antes fueron personas buenas, ya te perdonaron, porque sus almas pudieron ver tu arrepentimiento, puedieron ver cuanto sufriste, y estoy segura de que te agradecieron que terminaras con su dolor, Kaname eso no lo planeaste, no tuviste la culpa, cariño.

- Lo otro, cuando me violaste, Kaname, tambien fue mi culpa, bueno no del todo, pero si, fue mi cupa te dije que amaba a Zero y ni siquiera me di el trabajo de explicarte de que forma, llegaste a la casa y ni siquiera te pregunte como estabas, no te recibi como lo hari cualquier novia corriendo a cobijar a su amado entre sus brazos, no, deje que tu te acercaras a mi, fui una idiota al no acariciarte o al no darme cuenta de que estabas triste, y sabes, no me arrepiento de lo que paso, te descargaste conmigo, pero que más da, me golpeaste, y no sabes las ganas que tenia de que alguna vez lo hicieras, para dejar de sentir que soy de cristal, para dejar de sentir que tu no te atreves a tocarme porque temes que me rompa, no es que quiera que lo vuelvas a hacer, no, pero quiero que entiendas que lo superare, porque ahora tu, el verdadero Kaname esta a mi lado, ese hombre cariñoso y calido, que es mio, que es mi hermano, que es mi prometido, que es el que me cuido y me cobijo entre sus brazos, y porque no decirlo al hombre que yo dañe, porque lo sabes Kaname yo tambien te hice daño, yo tambien en cierto modo te viole, y es peor te deje tirado muriendo en una cama, atado y sangrando adolorido, al contrario d el que hiciste tu, que me recojiste y curaste con tus lagrimas mis heridas, si hay alguien cruel aqui soy yo, porque sino fuera por Zero ahora estaria llorando por ti en un cementerio, entiende Kaname, tu no eres malo, no fuiste malo y jamás lo serás, si hay maldad entre nosotros, creeme que la unica merecedora de esa palabra seria yo no tu, yo siempre he actuado egoistamente, y he esperado que me protejan, tu siempre me has cuidado pero yo no he cuidado de ti, Kaname, te amo, pero jamás lo he demostrado te amo mucho, mi vida, mi cielo, mi hermano, lo entiendes, además, fruto de ese día que no puedo tachar de horrible, quedo en mi vientre esta criatura, tuya y mia, mira Kaname toca mi vientre sientelo, esto lo engendraste tu, es tuyo, fruto de nuestro amor, si tu murieras, el no tendria padre, y su madre probablemente moriria de tristeza, entiendes Kaname, te encesita, te necesito, porque te amamos.

Termino de decir Yuuki mientras ambos lloraban.

- Te amo Yuuki- dijo Kaname mientras caia del columpio y se arrodillaba en el suelo.

- Y yo a ti cariño- decia la vampiresa mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

Entonces se besaron, como nunca antes, con cariño, con amor, mientras se levantaban y se abrazaban, luego jugaron como no lo hicieron nunca cuando niños.

Kaname empujaba a Yuuki en el columpio y ella saltaba a sus brazos besandolo con pasión.

Luego siguieron recorriendo la ciudad en donde se besaban por las romanticas calles de paris.

y Cuando la noche alcanzó su maximo esplendor, regresaron al hotel, besandose en la entrada, recibiendo el caluroso aplauso de todos los empleados y gente que pasaba por ahi, claro menos de cierta rubia, que miraba con odio a la pareja.

Regresaron a su habitación y entonces las palabras sobraron.

(N/A: preparense, ¿no creian que me iba a ausentar tanto tiempo y no iba a poner nada ''emocionante en el fic cierto? )

Yuuki miro a Kaname, y ahora esos ojos eran transparente, transparentes como el agua, ya no ocultaban nada, Kaname miro a Yuuki y ya no vaia temor, veia calidez, amor, dulzura, su hermana, su hermano, la pareja perfecta, la paereja purasangre, dos enamorados, dos amantes que buscan su cercania.

Se besaron con desenfreno, con pasion, pero sin dejar de lado la ternura, no seria como la primera vez, no esta vez seria el acto más hermoso que podía perpetuarse entre dos amantes, entregarse not an solo en cuerpo sino tambien en alma, no tan solo con la piel, sino tambien con el corazon, tal y como debia ser la perpetuacion de verdadero amor, unirse, mirandose a los ojos y viendo los sentimientos más puros emerger de ellos.

- ¿sabes lo que pasara verdad?- pregunto Kaname asi como se sentaba en la cama con ella sobre sus piernas

- Ahm, si- dijo ella nerviosa

- ¿Estas segura de esto?- pregunto Kaname

- S-si- dijo ella ocultando su sonrojo

Despues de todo se podia decir que esa sería verdaderamente la primera vez de Yuuki, y Kaname como todo caballero haría que fuera una noche inolvidable.

Kaname la abrazo mientras besaba sensualmente su cuello, pasando la lenga saborenado esa piel majestuosa.

- Hazme tuya- dijo ella entrecortadamente y con mucha pero mucha timidez.

El sonrio y la siguio besando.

Yuuki se apreto más contra el y lo beso fuertemente, demostrandole que esta vez, queria ser suya, suya y de nadie más, solo de el, para siempre.

Kaname mirandola a los ojos metio la mano por debajo de su vestido apretando un pecho de ella.

Yuuki sintio el placer de inmediato, y no pudo evitar gemir.

Kaname se separo y la miro de forma burlona.

- !Kaname!- protesto ella al sentir como el vampiro la miraba, el rio y sigui con lo que hacia.

Pronto el vestido comenzó a sobrar, y Kaname con maestria lo retiro.

Yuuki sintio como el frio parecia inmune a su cuerpo cuando la temperatura de ambos comenzaba a elevarse por las nubes.

Yuuki se percato de que Kaname aun estaba vestido por lo que metio sus manos por debajo de la camisa y dio varios tirones pero la camisa no salio.

- K-kaname quietatela- dijo ella

- Todo a su tiempo amor- dijo Kaname sensualemente mientras la arrojaba suavemente a la cama, dejandoa completamente a su merced.

Comenzo a tocarla sensualmente, al mismo tiempo que se subia sobre ella, afirmando sus rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas. luego lamio desde el cuello, pasando hacia los labios, luego volvio a bajar al cuello esta vez dando pequeños mordiscos que no hacian mas que exitar a la vampiresa, luego bajo a sus pechos, los cuales recibirian un trato bastante especial por parte del sensual vampiro purasangre.

Beso sus pechos hasta que se encontro con el sujetador, esta vez ella levanto su espalda y el lo desavrocho con delicadeza retirandolo, y siguio besando esos botones rosas que adornaban los perfectos pechos de Yuuki, logrando profundos gemidos de ella.

enroscaba su lengua en los pezones de la chica, ella arqueaba la espalda de placer, estaba totalemente exitada y su sexo pedia a gritos ser penetrado, pero Kaname no habia ni siquiera comenzado.

Yuuki gemia descontroladamente mientras sentia la lengua de su amado jugar con su pecho.

- K-kana-me p-por f-avor- decia ella entre gemidos y suspiros

- ¿Q-que es lo que quieres preciosa?- decia el con tono burlon sabiendo de sobra lo que su amada le pedia.

- Moh eres cruel- reclamaba ella

Kaname sentia como cierta parte de su propia anatomia comenzaba a despertar, pero primero haria que Yuuki gritara de placer en sus manos.

con una lentitud desesperante, bajo por la cintura, por las caderas hasta llegar a esa zona.

Retiro las braguitas con rapidez, sintiendo como ella se estremecia.

Luego la miro y sonrio perversamente, viendo el rostro de completa verguenza de ella.

Subio a sus labios y los atrapo en un beso violento pero dulce,

E beso se extendio hasta que de pronto Kaname introdujo un dedo en su interior.

Yuuki ahogo un grito en los labios de el.

Kaname comenzo a mover el dedo lentamente desesperandola.

Maldición, pensaba Yuuki, porque me hace esto.

- K-kaname, m´m-as r-apido- comenzo ella, al final terminando la frase en un grito cuando el introdujo el segundo dedo.

Luego los sensuales gemidos de la boca de Yuuki, se transformaron en pequeños grititos conforme el aumentaba la velocidad.

- Yuuki- dijo el iguamente exitado- esto ni siquiera ha comenzado.

Luego el comenzo a bajar besando todo a su camino dejando una huella de saliva por el cuerpo de Yuuki.

Abrio las piernas de la chica poniendose entremedio de sus piernas sujetando los muslos para que ella no se moviera.

Acerco peligrosamente su cara hacia su intimidad, y Yuuki se sonrojo como un tomate, si es que no más.

entonces el no espero más, hundio su boca en esa cavidad, y luego paso su lengua por toda su extensión, Yuuki aferro los cabellos de su hermano con fuerza tirando de ellos mientras se retorcia de placer en la cama.

Luego su lengua descubrio aquel pequeño botoncito rojo, y lo rozoinocentemente sintiendo como ella volvia a gritar, entonces su parte perversa supo que hacer, comenzo a morder suavemente aquel botoncito, haciando que su amada soltara su cabello y enterrara las uñas en la cama.

Ella estaba cerca, el lo presentia por la humedad que comenzaba a desprender de ella.

Bastaron unos cuantos roces de colmillos más, y unas pocas caricias a sus pechos, y Yuuki llego por primera vez al orgasmo gritando y tirando de los mechones castaños de su hermano.

Por unos minutos quedo exahusta en la cama, pero todavía no era suficiente, había alguien completamente vestido a quien haría sufrir.

Usando reflejos vampiricos tumbo a Kaname sobre la cama, el que la miraba sorprendido, pero escondio sus sorpresa en una sonrisa traviesa.

Pero Yuuki tambien tenia sus metodos para seducir, y no dudaria en demostrarlos.

Se sento a horcajadas encima de Kaname, y luego lo miro a los ojos mientras o besaba corta pero repetidamente haciendo que el pidiera por mas besos.

luego bajo a su cuallo, donde lamio y pellizco con sus dientes la zona de mordisco tan erogena en un vampiro, Kaname ahogo un gemido, lo que provoco la sonrisa de Yuuki.

Comenzo a lamer más fuerte sintiendo como el arqueaba la espalda.

Bajo su mano traviesamente hacia la entrepierna del chico, el cual se estremecio al ver lo que haria su inocente hermana.

Toco descaradamente el miembro de el por sobre la tela del pantalon

- Vaya , así que esto provoco en ti- dijo ella sonriendo y sonrojandose sola al notar la enorme erección de su hermano.

Con sensualidad extrema, Yuuki deshizo boton por boton y reitro la camisa de Kaname, admirando ante sus ojos ese perfecto pecho esculpido por los mismos angeles, y recordo lo que Kaname habia hecho con ella y no pudo evitar preguntarse si el tambien sentiria placer si lo hacia.

Bajo su boca a uno de los pezones de el, y sintio que se revolvia inquieto, le gustaba, comenzo a morder lentamente para luego enterrar sus colmillos y succionar la sangre que salia, mientras el enterraba las uñas en la cama, gimiendo descontroladamente.

- - decia el

Luego se deshizo como pudo de los pantalones dejandolo solo en boxer, y pudo notar el gran bulto que se formaba bajo ellos.

trago pesado, y se dispuso a continuar, pero ella era inexperta, por lo que al momneto de meter las manos por la cinturilla del boxer, jalo hacia abajo, pero este quedo atascado chocando dolorosamente contra la ereccion.

- Ahhhhh- grito Kaname adolorido

- Perdon- dijo ella retirando por fin la prenda

Y entonces volvio a contemplarlo, denudo completamente, esta vez con lujo de detalle, no como las otras veces, en que la violencia no los dejaba ver.

Yuuki no se explicaba como eso podía caber dentro de los pantalones, y se avergonzo al ver lo que era capaz de provocar en el.

Timidamente toco, primero la punta, y depues lo apreto en su mano, estaba duro, y las venas papitaban.

- Vaya hermano, estas, esto, duro- termino de decir provocando un encantador y sexy sonrojo en el vampiro.

-_Maldita sea, esta mujer me va a vovler loco- pensaba Kaname_

Luego, ella decidio vengarse, acerco su boca hacia el palpitante miembro, y paso la lengua por la punta esponjosa, sintiendo como Kaname daba un respingo, luego lamio desde la base hasta el tronco, para despues meterlo competamente en su boca, enredando su lengua en toda esa longitud.

Bastaron solo unos minutos para que Kaname llegara al orgasmo quedando aun mas rendido que Yuuki encima de la cama.

Pero son vampiros, asi que no tardo en recuperarse.

Tomo por sorpresa a su hermana de la sintura y volvio a tomar el control situandola debajo de el.

Esta vez ya bastaba de juegos, y eso se lo demostro con la mirada, Yuuki lo miro y le dio permiso para lo que venia.

Abrio las piernas de la chica, con delicadez, luego situo su miembro en su entrada.

Yuuki lo miraba con dulzura, amor, y placer, Kaname la beso una vez más, luego se separó del beso y comenzo a penetrarla lentamente.

Apenas si habia entrado la punto y Yuuki grito, dolia, no tanto como la otra vez, pero era un dolor parecido.

Kaname apreto las manos de la chica dandole fuerzas para aguantar.

y luego entro completamente en ella sintiendo como las lagrimas se hacian presentes.

Las limpio con su lengua mientras esperaba que ella se acostumbrara a su miembro.

De pronto el dolor se convirtio en palcer, y Yuuki movio sus caderas indicandole que podia continuar, Kaname sonrio y se entrego al placer de sentir su miembro siendo apretado por el estrecho interior de Yuuki.

Las embestidas de suaves pasaron a ser salvajes, arrancando gritos de las gargantas de ambos, Yuuki enlazo la cintura de Kaname con sus piernas, dandole mayor acceso y profundidad a los embates, mientras sus manos arañaban la espalda del vampiro, el cual se encontraba besando con pasion su cuello.

Pronto sintieron la necesidad de morderse, y asi o hicieron, la conexion fue inmediata, el placer fue más grande aun, el placer de ser morido por la persona amada, vampiros y humanos a la vez, amandose de las dos formas, amor, pasion, lujuria, todo combinado en el cuerpo de su amante.

Cerraron sus heridad con pequeños lametones.

Kaname se movio con más fuerza en el interior de la vampiresa la que movia sus caderas al ritmo de las caderas del vampiro.

Dos enbestidas increiblemente fuerte más y amobos llegaron al cenit de su pasion, gritando con fuerza, cayendo rendidos abrazados con el aun en su interior.

Se miraron y se sonrieron, mientras se besaban agradeciendo por el regalo entregado.

Kaname saio del interior de ella, con suavidad, cuidando de no lastimarla, arrancandoe otro gemido.

Luego de esa larga noche, ambos cayeron dormidos abrazados, felices por haberse amado.

**Fin del capitulo ¿y que tal? ¿me perdonan por haberme ausentado tanto?**

**Las personas que no me dejan comentarios por aca y lo hacen en mi correo, quiero avisarles que active los comentarioas anonimos, para que se les haga más facil.**

**Adios.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos. No tengo perdon por haber tardado tanto, lo sé, pero intentaré dar una escusa.**

**La verdad, escribir historias de amor, y terminarlas a veces resulta fácil, pero vivirlas es otra cosa, por lo que esa es mi escusa, no me encontraba animicamente en condiciones como para escribir, pero ahora luego de casi un mes, creo que ya me he recuperado, al menos lo suficiente como para volver a escribir.**

**Lamento de verdad la tardanza, pero prometo no vovlerá a pasar.**

Luego de aquella noche, Kaname y Yuuki drmían tranquilamente hasta que los rayos del sol los despertaron.

Kaname sonrio al ver a su hermana abrazada a él. la verdad no se podía expresar tanta felicidad que tenía, por fin, sentía que ella lo había perdonado, por fin podrían intentar ser felices,la abrazo pegandola aún más a él, al mismo tiempo que ella despertaba perezosamente.

Yuuki abrio sus ojos, y de inmediato su olfato se inpregno del varonil olor de Kaname, y ella tambien sonrio, su hermano la abrazabs, después de tanto sufrimiento por fin estaban juntos de nuevo, intentando ser felices, por fin, ya habían decidido olvidar el pasado, y desde ahora solo se encargarían de sacar a delante su familia, aquel ser que crecía en el vientr de Yuuki.

Cuando decidieron que era suficiente, ella fue la primera que se levantó, entro al baño, y se dio una ducha, para después salir con un hermoso vestido blanco que le habia regalado Kaname hacia tiempo.

El vestido era algo ajustado, por lo que resaltaba su ya abultado vientre, lo que era extraño puesto que no tenía más de un mes de embarazo.

Se dirigío al espejo, y cepillo su cabello, Kaname el que ya se había vestido, la veía embelesado, y no resistio las ganas de ir y abrazarlo.

Caminando lentamente se posiciono etrás de ella, tomandola con delicadeza, posando su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, mientras aspiraba aquel olor a rosas que lo enloquecía.

La imagen que se grababa ante el espejo era la más hermosa que se podía dar entre dos enamorados.

Ambos juntos y sonriendo, junto a su pequeño hijo que se formaba en el vientre de ella.

Kaname acariciaba el vientre de ella, con ternura, meintras que Yuuki no pudo evitar derramar pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

- Te amo- susurró Kaname al oído de Yuuki

- Yo te también, dijo ella sujetando la amno de e´l por sobre su vientre.

- ¿Sabes a donde iremos hoy?- preguntó Kaname más que seguro de que Yuuki no tenía la menor idea

- etto, no lo se ¿adonde onii-san?-dijo ella confundida

- Hoy iremos a donde un doctor conocido mio, hoy veremos por primera vez a nuestro hijo- dijo Kaname con una sonrisa

- En verdad- dijo ella saltando de la alegría

- Si amor- dijo Kaname, al mismo tiempo que recibia entre sus brazos a la chica que se habia lanzado abrazandce del cuello de Kaname, mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios.

y así era, ese día, Kaname y Yuuki por fin verían por primera vez a su hijo (y Kaname comprobaría si la teoría de Zero era cierta)

Llegaron a la clínica, obvio una clínica de vampiros, que se ocultaba bajo el nombre de clínica privada.

Kaname saludo al doctor un viejo conocido de él. y ambos ingresaron a la sala.

Momentos más tarde, se veía a Yuuki recostada con la barriga al aire, y a Kaname al lado de ella sosteniendo su mano.

El doctor comenzó a realizar la ecografía, y el momento más hermoso en la vida de dos jovenes padres, ocurrió.

En la pantalla. Kaname y Yuuki observaron por primera vez a su hijo, el cual al ser vampiro, estaba algo mas formado que un feto normal.

Y fue entonces cando las sospechas de Zero, cobraron vida.

No era un bebe, sino DOS, dos purasangre formandose en el pequeño vientre de Yuuki.

Esta se desmayo ante la noticia, y en el rostro de Kaname se dibujo la sonrisa más grande que se le habia visto, incluso más que la sonrisa de Aido.

Cuando Yuuki hubo recobrado el conocimiento, Kaname la beso, ambos purasangre desbordaban de alegria, pero olvidaban un detalle, ellos no sabian nada absolutamente nada sobre embarazos.

Por lo que el doctor observo a la feliz pareja, y armandose de paciencia les explico como tendrian que llevar la situacion, aunque resulto algo comico, porque que un simple noble, les explicara a dos poderosos purasangre como debian manejar alguna situacion era ironico, era algo asi como hablar con dos simples adolescentes, aunque no estaban muy lejos de eso.

Según les conto el doctor, al ser estos niños, dos vampiros purasangre, su crecimiento sería más rápido por lo que el embarazo de Yuuki tan solo duraría cinco meses.

Eso no se lo esperaban , pero las cosas eran así, deberian dar todo de ellos, para hacer qu la llegada de esos dos hermosos seres, fuera en un nucleo lleno de amor.

Tambien, Yuuki necesitaria beber mas sangre de lo normal, por lo que Kaname deberia encargarse de aquello.

Finalmente se despidieron del hombre de la bata blanca, que despues de haber explicado todo a los dos purasangres, practicamente habia quedado agotado.

Aunque el día no terminaba para los ods vampiros, estaban nada más ni nada menos que en París, hospedados en un hotel de lujo, por lo que disfrutarían un poco de aquello.

Aunque cierta rubia, los observaba, de cerca, y ese día llevaría a cabo un plan macabro.

Kaname llevo a Yuuki a recorrer el hotel.

Siempre la llevaba de la mano, demostrandole a todos que la amaba, y que era de el, de nadie mas.

Luego fueron a un ''karaoke'', Kaname incluso canto una cancion especialmente para Yuuki, cuando Kaname fue a pagar la cuenta por todos los servicios que habia utilizado, fue el momento de cierta rubia para efectuar su plan.

Pero esta misteriosa mujer, no estaba sola, a su lado se encontraba, su hermano, rubio al igual que ella, solo que este tenia los ojos verdes. (N/A: ¿saben a quien me refiero verdad?)

Cuando Yuuki se elvanto de la illa para ir al tocador, se acerco a ella la rubia.

- Espera- le dijo la mujer agarrando la manga de la cmaisa de Yuuki

- Que quieres- pregunto la castaña, ya que todabia no olvidaba la escena del otro dia.

- Quiero que sepas, que no vovleras a ver a tu esposo o amante no se lo que son- dijo tranquilamente

- ¿De que estas hablando?- dijo Yuuki entre molesta y confundida

Pero no alcanzo a tener respuesta, cuando de pronto el hermano de la mujer, aparecio detras de Yuuki, y inyectandole un tranquilizante la dejo inconsiente logrando sacarla sin ser detectados por nadie.

- ¿Por que haces esto Sara?.- pregunto Takuma a su hermana (N/A: si en esta historia serán hermano, no he leido todo el manga asi que no se muy bien quien es sara, pero me parecio adecuado usarla para este fic)

- Porque me ha gstado ese vampiro, ademas ¿no te das cuenta?, es un purasangre- dijo Sra con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Si de eso me doy cuenta, pero entiendes que cuando se entere, la buscara, y su ira caera sobre nosotros, ademas de que jamas te podra querer, ni siquiera lo conoces, ademas esta mujer esta embarazada, lo que signific que al hacer esto estas en graves problemas.

- ¿Estas?, estamos hermano, tu me estas ayudando- dijo Sara

- Me obligaste- dijo Takuma con tristeza

- Eso es porque eres un simple noble, yo en cambio soy una sangrepura- dijo Sara con soberbia.

Y así fue como el perfecto día de Kaname y Yuuki termino en esto.

**Fin del capitulo ^^**

**¿Que pasara cuando Kaname se de cuenta?**

**¿Que haran con Yuuki Takuma y Sara?**

**¿Podra resisitr Yuuki?**

**Todo esto y mucho más ^^ en el proximo capitulo ^^ :3 **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos.**

**Otra vez me tardé. Perdonenme, en verdad se que no sirven las escusas, pero como había mencionado anteriormente no estaba en condiciones de escribir, no lo se pero creo que lo que me pasa irónicamente es un castigo por escribir tantos fanfics de amor en los que hago sufrir a los personajes de primera y despues dejo que sean felices, si, pero bueno, sea un castigo o no lo sea, queiro informar que no dejare de escribir, no abandonare el fanfic, aunque eso signifique pasar escribiendo ironicamente de amor.**

**Bueno gracias por esperar, y aqui esta el capitulo.**

**Pd: tal vez me desquite un poco con Sara, es que debo aprovechar la oportunidad, ademas hace tiempo tengo ganas de desquitarme con una rubia maldita, y como no lo puedo hacer en persona bueno creo que Sara pagara por eso. (No tengo nada contra las rubias, es más tengo muchas amigas rubias, pero si tengo rencor contra una, ´por eso si alguna hermosa rubia lee esta historia, no se ofenda mi querida lectora, la autora de este fanfic necesitaba desquitarse)**

Takuma cargaba en sus brazos a la inconsiente sangrepura pelicastaña, sabía que las intenciones que tenía Sara eran macabras, pero el no podía hacer nada, Sara era una sangrepura poderosa, y oponerse a ella era la muerte segura, sin importar que fueran hermanos.

Sara caminaba adelante, de pronto habrío una puerta que dejaba ver una escalera que a simple vista parecia no tener fin.

Bajaron por la escalera y llegaron a un sotano, al aprecer del mismo hotel en donde se hospedaban Kaname y Yuuki.

En aquel sótano, habia una pequeña cama en al cual Takuma amarro a Yuuki para completar el secuesrto, Nadie frecuentaba ese sotano por lo que sus planes marcharían a la perfección.

Sara pretendía dejar a Yuuki encerrada en el sotano y abandonarla ahi, con el paso del tiempo ella y sus bebes no tardarian en morir, tal vez de frio, tal vez de sed, en ese minuto a Sara no le importaba, quería que esa castaña muriera, para ella poder quedarse con Kaname.

Kaname al percatarse de la ausencia de su Yuuki la busco desesperadamente por todas partes sin obtener resultados.

Por un minuto penso que ella podía haber vuelto a su casa, por lo que llamo desesperadamente a Zero.

- ¿Que demonios quieres Kuran?- fue el cordial saludo que dio Zero por telefono a Kaname

- Yuuki esta con ustedes haya Kiryuu- pregunto con la misma amabilidad Kaname

- Por supuesto que no, se supone que esta de vacaciones contigo idiota- dijo Zero

- Pues no la encuentro por ningun lado- dijo Kaname

- ¿Como dices imbecil? acaso dejaste que se perdiera, vaya si eres bastardo maldito chupasangre- dijo Zero molesto del otro lado del telefoo

Kaname corto el telefono, debia encontrar a Yuuki rapido, de algo estaba seguro, Yuuki no habia salido del hotel, porque podia sentir su presencia debilmente en el lugar.

Por otra parte Zero y Kaien tomaban el primer tren con destino a Paris, en donde no tenian muy claro si buscarian a Yuuki o matarian a Kaname, claro eso si lo mas conveniente era la primera opcion.

Kaname pregunto a todas y cada una de las personas que habian en el hotel, y nadie le respondia.

En eso llego la noche en donde el frio de Paris era casi insoportable, eso hac ia que el purasangre se desesperara más, quein sabe en que condiciones podia estar Yuuki, podia estar pasando frio, le podian estar haciendo daño, todo eso pasaba por la emnte de Kaname, y claro esta no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Yuuki habia despertado, y estaba desesperada, Sara habia ordenado a Takuma retirarse de la habitacion, queria hacer sufrir a Yuuki un poco.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres maldita?- pregunto Yuuki desesperada

- De ti, nada, de tu novio, todo- dijo Sara con una sonrisa

- El jamás te amara- dijo Yuuki

- Lo hara, de todas formas quein podria resistirse a mi- decia soberbiamente Sara

- Claramente Kaname- dijo Yuuki recordandole a Sara el momento en que Kaname habia rechazado a la rubia y habia correspondido el beso de su prometida.

- y que ¿crees que te ama a ti?, todos los hombres son iguales- decia la rubia aparentemente hablando sin sentido.

Yuuki no supo que responder, ella sabia que Kaname la amaba, pero ¿porque estaba dudando?, en esos minutos Yuuki puso en duda si de verdad Kaname la amaba, no sabia porque, incluso se molesto con ella misma por poner en duda el amor de su hermano, el se lo habia dicho, aun a pesar de que el en el pasado la habia dañado, ella sabia que Kaname la amaba, el se lo habia dicho, pero en esos minutos no se sentia capaz de reconocerlo frente a Sara.

- Veo que no sabes que responder, por lo visto seducir a tu nvio era facil- alardeo Sara

- Me largo, pudes morirte, nadie vendra a buscarte- dijo Sara dejando que el frio se apoderara de YuukI

La castaña gritaba desesperadamente por ayuda, pero nadie iria a ayudarla o al menos eso parecia.

Kaname estaba desesperado, no la encontraba pero sentia su presencia en el hotel, el sabia que su amda estaba en algun rincon de aquel lugar.

Habían pasado dos días desde la desaparicion de Yuuki, Sara había intentado inumerables veces seducir a Kaname, pero este ni caso de ella hacia, lo que termino por aburrir a la rubia.

- Te dije que tu plan no funcionaria- dijo Takuma a su hermana.

- No importa, si el no quiere nada conmigo entonces su mujer puede morirse

- La dejaras morir- dijo Takuma incredulo

- Por supuesto, si yo no puedo ser feliz con el , ella tampoco lo sera- dijo Sara

Takuma no respondio, vaya que su hermanaestaba loca, pero el ayudaria a Yuuki, aunque eso le costara la vida, no podia permitir la muerte de una inocente, debia ayudar a esa castaña, al menos asi su conciencia estaria limpia.

Kaien y Zero habian llagado hacia un dia al hotel, tambien buscaban desesperadamente, y Zero estaba casi tan desesperado como Kaname.

- ¿Como dejaste que algo asi pasara?- reclamaba Zero al sangrepura

- No, no lo se, fue tan solo unos mituos- decia Kaname arrodillado en el suelo desesperado

Kaien no sabia que decir, su hija habia desaparecido, no era el minuto de discutir debian encontrarla, pero Zero y Kaname al parecer no entenderian eso.

Zero se avalanzo sobre el purasangre,el cual esta vez no iba a dejar que el peliplata lo golpeara.

Maldito irresponsable- dijo Zero al mismo tiempo que propinaba un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Kaname

- Maldito- decia Kaname haciendo lo mismo

L averdad era una pelea sin sentido, Kaname no tenia la culpa, y Zero no tenia razones para estar enojado.

Luego de que Kaiane lograra separarlos, por fin se iluminaron y decidieron seguir buscando a Yuuki, claro que en el remoto caso de que la encontraran, Yuuki moriria de solo ver como habian quedado los rostros de cada vampiro por la pelea.

(N/A: suerte que eran vampiros)

Takuma corria al sotano, secretamente ayudaria a Yuuki a escapar.

Kaname recordo las insinuaciones de Sara, y entonces todo se aclaro.

Sara era la mujer que habia secuestrado a su hermana.

Sin decir nada camino decidido a encontrar a esa muejr, y le sacaria la verdad a como de lugar.

Cuando la encontro Sara penso que el purasangre por fin se habia fijado en ella.

- Veo que viniste a buscarme dulzura- dijo Sara avalanzandose al cuello del purasangre para intentar besar los labios de Kaname

El aludido por su parte tomo a Sara por loa brazos y la estantpo contra un escritorio, la mujer creyo que Kaname tenia intenciones pervertidas con ella y eso no le smolesto, es mas colaboraria.

Kaname la beso para hacerle creer que la deseaba, aun sobre el escritorio, se posiciono sobre ella, y la sujeto firmemente, sin que la mujer pudiera moverse.

En eso Sara se vio descubierta, habia caido en la trampa, pero aun asi no daria la informacion que Kaname queria.

El purasangre con los ojos brillando de furia, empezo a preguntar

- ¿Donde esta Yuuki?- dijo fuertemente

- No te lo dire- dijo Sara con picardia

- Dimelo- dijo Kaname volviendo a tomar con fuerza a Sara de los hombres y haciendo que se golpeara contra el escritorio.

La mujer tubo miedo, Kaname enojado daba miedo, y ella se habia ganado la furia de aquel sexy castaño, pero no importaba ella era fuerte, asi que podia aguantar todo lo que Kaname hiciera, sin soltar ni un apice de la verdad, aunque claro al verse humillada de esa forma, lo unico que sufria era su orgullo como mujer.

Kaname al ver que la mujer no diria la verdad, se incorporo, y tomandola del cabello la obligo a bajar del escritorio, ser tratada con ese odio a Sara le dolia, despues de todo ella solo habia queirido el cariño de Kaname, y que obtenia su furia y su maltrato (N/A: por favor idiota noe sperabas que te tratara bien)

Zero llego al lugar, y comprendio de inmediato lo que pasaba, en su estado normal Zero jamás habria dañado a una mujer o hubiera permitido que la dañaran, pero esa mujer tenia secuestrada a Yuuki por lo tanto si era necesario el mismo ayudaria a sacarle la verdad.

Takuma, intentaba entrar al sotano pero era imposible al aprecer, la maldita de Sara habia puesto un sello que era imposible de traspasar, era como si Sara en el fondo hubiera sabido que su hermano la traicionaria.

Kaname, preguntaba otra vez a Sara donde estaba Yuuki, y la mujer solo reia a carcajadas.

En eso Zero saco la bloody rose, y perdiendo la paciencia dio un tiro al aire.

- El proximo tiro ira directo a tu cuerpo maldita- dijo el peliplata.

Sara tubo miedo, estaba sola con dos hombres furiosos tratando de sacarle la verdad, y claramente en esos minutos ni ser una sagrepura le ayudaba.

Podia soportar todas las humillaciones, pero ser sometida por el purasangre que deseaba y un vampiro nivel E, era demasiado.

En eso recordo uno de sus trucos mejores guardados, y decidio que era bueno utilizarlo, uso sus poderes de vampiresa, y en un par de segundo desaparecio del lugar.

Kaname y Zero entendieron que de seguro se dirigiria al lugar donde estaba Yuuki, por eso siguieron el aura malvada de Sara, esta vez no seria dificil encontrar a Yuuki.

Yuuki por su pare estaba exahusta, aunque todo el esfuerzo que habia hecho no habia sido en vano, pues se habia logrado soltar de las amrras, y luego de todo habia logrado escapar para romper el sello puesto por Sara.

En eso la rubia llegaba y quedaba frente a frente a Yuuki, al mismo tiempo que Kaname y Zero llegaban al lugar.

Kaname fue el hombre más feliz al ver a su uuki, pero en ese momento las dos purasangres, no estaban consientes de nadie mas que ellas dos, Yuuki haria pagar a Sara, y Sara queria eliminar a Yuuki por ser un obstaculo en su camino.

Ambas vampiresas crearon un sello para desgracia de los otros tres vampiros presentes, un sello tan poderoso que ni siquiera Kaname menos Zero ni Takuma podian romper, esa batalla era la de dos vampiresas por el amor de un hombre, una batalla digna de un desastre.

Sara sonrio, ya que Yuuki se encontraba en mal estado por la sed de sangre y el frio que habia pasado.

Sara en eso quizo atacar a Yuuki, pero la exguardiana aun embarazada seguia siendo mas agil que la rubia, por lo que no le fue dificil esquivarla.

Yuuki saco a Artemis, el cual siempre llevaba con ella en una de sus piernas, y entonces Sara supo que estaba en problemas.

La vampiresa pelicastaña sonrio perversamente y entonces hablo

- ¿Te atreviste a tocar a mi prometido?- pregunto

- Digamos que tubimos un pequeño juego en un escritorio- dijo Sara provocando a la vampiresa

Kaname que observaba y escuchaba mientras trataba de romper el sello, quedo helado, claro que si habia besado a Sara pero solo para someterla y tomar control sobre ella para que no lo atacara, pero al parecer la rubia era inteligente y sabia como distorsionar la informacion.

A Yuuki le hirvio la sangre, y por segunda vez en su vida permitio que la mujer celosa y posesiva saliera a flote.

Dio un golpe tan fuerte a Sara con Artemis que la rubia cayo sangrando al suelo.

Despues con una agilidad tremenda se sento a horcajadas sobre la mujer, y la tomo del cabello diciendo

- A Kaname nadie lo toca que no sea yo

- Jajajaja- reia idiotizada la maldita rubia

En eso Kaname logro traspasar el sello e intento sacar a Yuuki de encima de Sara pero no lo logro.

Luego de que Yuuki le dejara en claro a Sara quien mandaba se retiro tranquilamente, y recien en ese minuto se permitio caer cansada con frio y con sed en los brazos de su amado Kaname.

Takuma sintio pena por su hermana que habia quedado hacha un desastre en el suelo, pero la dejo ahi despues de todo se lo merecia, el ya no la ayudaria mas, que buscara la forma de recuperarse.

Zero y Kaien miraban anonadados la escena, vaa que Yuuki era celosa, asi que se fueron directo a una estacion de trenes, lejos de toda esa locura, claro momentaneamente.

Por mientras Kaname alimentaba a Yuuki con su sangre, aunque quien sabe como terminaria todo eso.


	14. Chapter 14

Pocos días después, la feliz pareja de purasangres volvía su casa, Sara había logrado recuperarse de la paliza que Yuuki le había dado, Takuma, había conocido a una linda chica del hotel, y se había marchado lejos de su hermana, Sara quedo sola y abandonada, bajo la extricta amenzada de Kaname de que si volvía a acercarse a Yuuki o a su pequeño purasangre que venia en camino, ests vez sería el mismo quien acabaría con ella, resignada y humillada no tubo mas opcion que quedarse trabajando en ese hotel, en el que probablemente trabajaría toda su vida, dejando las cosas en claro ambos emprendieron su camino hacia el tren, si porque esta vez, regresarían en tren.

Kaname cargaba las maletas y Yuuki iba tomada de su brazo, hablaban animadamente, claro jamás mencionarian lo ocurrido en los días que Sara tubo secuestrada a Yuuki, esa era una experiencia que ambos querían olvidar.

Subieron al tren que los llevaría de regreso a su hogar.

Kaname observaba a su amada vampiresa de perfil, al ser vampiresa, su embarazo se notaba muho más de lo normal, sus dos gemelitos, estaban gestandose en el interior de su hermana, era el hombre más feliz, y la imagen de Yuuki era el de la mujer más hermosa, definitivamente, muchos tenían razón al decir que una mujer embarazada embellece más, el solo hecho de ser madre la hace poseedora de una belleza natural, el cabello largo y ahora algo ondulado caia desordenadamente sobre su espalda, y uno que otro mechon caia por sobre su pecho, sus ojos tenían un brillo caracteristico de una persona que es plenamente feliz, el vestido blanco floreado, que su amado le habia regalado, ondeaba de vez en cuando con el viento, y su mirada se perdia en el horizonte mientras los paisajes pasaban por su vista afuera de la ventana del tren.

Kaname se mantubo observandola, esta mirada no tenía lujuría como las miradas que le había dado otras veces, no tenía deseo, sino una infinita ternura, una pequeña lagrima se derramo por el fino rostro del sangrepura, una lagrima calida, no fira, una lagrima que reflejaba a un hombre feliz, un hombre que despues de haber estado encadenado a una vida de sufrimientos por fin era feliz, sonrio, hacia tiempo que no sonreia con tanta naturalidad, su amda, sus hijos, solo de el, una familia, que si bien es cierto se consolidaron como familia cuando menos lo esperaban, serían felices.

Yuuki desvio su vista del paisaje, y observo a Kaname, sonrio, pero se preocupo al ver la pequeña lagrima que las orbes chocolate derramaban, se acerco y le pregunto

- Que ocurre Kaname- dijo ella un tanto asustada

- Te amo-dijo el mirandola a los ojos

ella dirigio sus finas manos hacia el rostro de su hermano, seco delicadamente aquella lagrima, y entonces lo abrazo, el dejo que ella se acomodara entre su pecho, ella en cambio se arrimo a el, a ese pecho que ahora sería su eterno protector, los brazos de el, envolvieron su espalda, juntandola más si fuera posible a el, ella abrazo su cuello, respirando aquel aroma tan varonil que solo su hermano tenia, se sentia protegida, se sentia viva, al lado de el, todo era bello, ya no habia recuerdos del pasado, solo experiencias ganadas, pruebas que si bien fue dificil superar, les habian dejado la promesa de una vida más plena.

Ignoraban la gente que pasaba a su alrededor, sonreian al ver la tierna pareja, pese a que nadie sabia por todo lo que habian tenido que pasar, no hubo persona a la que no le pareciera que ellos vivirian eternamente felices.

Mientras los dos hermanos, no mejor dicho Kaname y Yuuki, permanecian en su mundo, no como hijos legitimos de Haruka y Juuri Kuran, no como hermano y hermana, no importando el hecho de que compartían la misma sangre, sino como un hombre y una mujer, nacidos para estar juntos, un hombre y una mujer que habian encontrado su lugar en el corazon del otro, un coraon que fue herido, pero con amor fue reconstruido, mentira es que cuando un corazpon es roto no se puede reparar, si el amor es lo suficientemente grande, si tienen un objetivo por el que luchar, cualquier herida se vuelve insignificante, ese es el poder del amor descubierto por dos vampiros, dos amantes, dos seres que se aman.

Llegaron a su destino, y Kaname cargo a su amada, ella dormia placidamente en los brazos de Kaname, el sonreia divertido no penso que ella estubiera tan cansada como para quedarse cuatro horas dormida , pero no se sentia capaz de despertarla, por lo que como pudo camino con ella de regreso a su hogar

Seiren lo saludo con una reverencia, Aidou habrio la puerta, se dirigio a su habitacion y la recosto sobre la cama, la arropo como quien arropa a un niño, y beso su frente antes de salir, las maletas las habia traido un encargado de servicio.

Bajo las escaleras, y grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar una voz bastante conocida. Kiryuu, si bien es cierto ya no lo odiaba, no entendía que hacia Kiryuu en su casa, se dirigio con paso decidido hacia la cocina y la imagen que encontro lo dejo anonadado.

Kiryuu, Zero Kiryuu el cazador que juro odiar a todos los vampiros existentes habidos y por haber, estrechaba en sus brazos a una peliplata vampiresa de ojos violetas llamada Seiren.

Seiren, su mas fiel sirvienta o guardiana, estaba en los brazos de aquel cazador, Seiren una mujer que repudiaba a los cazadores desde tiempos immemoriables para un vampiro.

Ambos , estaban juntos ignorando olimpicamente la presencia del sangrepura, Zero sonreia (N/A: un momento Zero sonreia O.O) y ella tambien (N/A: *se desmaya*) luego lo más increible sucedio, el caador aproximo sus labios a los de ella, y ella no lo aparto, un par de segundos despues sus labios se hundian en un cuadro eterno, una imagen que Kaname no olvidaría jamás.

- Es algo increible ¿verdad?- dijo Aidou apareciendo detras de Kaname

- Siempre crei que tú y Seiren eran pareja- dijo Kaname

- No ella es mi mejor amiga, mi novia se llama Sayori Wakaba- dijo Aidou un tanto sonrojado

- ¿La amiga de Yuuki?- dijo Kaname sorprendido

- Ss-i- tartamudeo el rubio

- Vaya sorpresas da la vida- dijo Kaname- quien iba a pensar que ese cazador me iba a quitar a Seiren ella es como mi hija siempre ha estadoa mi lado, asi que mas le vale a ese totno cuidarla- dijo Kaname como un padre protector

- Lo hara- dijo Aidou seguro

Yuui llego donde estaban los dos hombres hablando, pero a ella no parecia sorprenderla la imagen de Zero y Seiren.

- Tu lo sabias verdad?- pregunto o mas bien afirmo Kaname

- digamos que lo intuia- dijo Yuuki abrazando a su amado

- Ya veo- dijo Kaname tomandola de la cintura por sorpresa, y besandola

Una vez que terminaron su beso, Yuuki vio que Aidou intentaba escabullirese del lugar

- Alto ahi- dijo ella demandante, y el rubio se congelo en el lugar- asi que eres el novio de mi amiga- dijo ella y el otro asintio debilmente

- escuchame bien, mas te vale cuidarla, y respetarla de lo contrario, sufriras- dijo Yuuki y Aidou trago pesado. a la vez que asentia

Kaname reia divertido, y asi el tiempo paso.

Habian pasado ya cuatro meses, el embarazo de Yuuki estaba en su etapa final, Kaname estaba cada vez mas nervioso, ese día seríe el día de su boda, si porque por fin se casarian

Seiren, Aidou, Sayori, Zero y Kaien, y algunos extras, se habian encargado de organizarles la mejor de las bodas, Kaname habia inertido mucho dinero en comprar un anillo realmente hermoso para su amada, era un anillo de oro blanco (N/A: no de plata sino oro teñido de blanco, segun dicen son los anillos mas caros que existen) y en el centro un Rubí con forma de corazón, mientras que el de el, era un anillo de plata, varonil.

Yuuki, estaba en su habitacion con Seiren y con Sayori, las cuales la ayudaban a ponerse su vestido.

Aun estando embarazada lucia hermosa, su cintura entalalda reslataba su vientre, el vestido era strapless, con muchos detalles brillantes en el pecho, de la cintura para abajo eran metros y metros de genero, era hermoso, hecho para una reina, una reina digna de un rey como Kaname.

el cabello lo llebaba ondulado, y recogido en una coleta media, en la parte superior de su peinado llevaba una pequeña corona de diamantes.

Seiren y Sayori al ser las damas de honor llevaban vestido iguales, pero hermosos, eran unos vestidos en tono violeta, con adornos de diamante cortesia de sus respectivas parejas.

Yuuki estaba que se moría de los nervios, no era que no quisiera pasar el resto de sus días al lado del hombre que amaba, pero era el día más importante en la vida de una mujer, y para colmo de males, hacía unos largos minutos estaba sintiendo pequeñas contracciones reiteradas cada veinte minutos, lo que significaba que podía dar a luz ese mismo día, pero no se iba a adesesperar, no alertaría anadie, quería casarse, y no dejaría a Kaname plantado.

Salieron de la casa, y fueron llevadas por Kaien Cross quien no paro de llorar en todo el camino, bajaron del auto, y la ceremonia comenzó.

Yuuki iba muy emocionada, y Kaien cuando por fin ceso su llanto, la llevo del brazo, atras de ellas iban sonriendo Seiren y Sayori, bajo la atenta mirada de sus parejas, los cuales sonreian al ver a esas tres mujeres tan hermosas.

Kaname estaba en el altar, de un elegante smocking negro, y una camisa de un blanco intachable, toda la visión de un principe, el sueño de toda mujer, y el anhelo de cualquier vampiresa.

Kaien entregó a su más preciado tesoro, no sin antes advertirle a Kaname que si volvía a tocarla lo despedazaría con un cuchillo de madera, a lo que el sangrepura trago pesado y asintio tembloroso, luego tomo a su amada de la amno y ase volvieron hacia el altar.

Sus corazones latian a un ritmo sincronizado, sus manos estaban tomadas suavemente pero a la vez tan firmes prometiendo de antemano que jamás se separarían, sus rostros desbordaban alegria, y sus ojos delataban un mar de sentimientos tan profundos como el mismisimo oceano, y tan grande como el universo, la eternidad no les sería suficiente para amarse, la eternidad solo sería su comienzo, el comienzo del amor más grande en la historia humana como vampirica, el amor de los dos reyes sangrepura.

se hincaron al altar, y escucharon atentamente las palabras del sacerdote, cada palabra hacia más potente su juramente, cada silaba pronunciada, sellaba su amor eterno, y de pronto el tiempo se detubo, sus corazones latieron pausadamente, en un minuto todo el pasado fue olvidado y el futuro paso delante de sus ojos, solo dos palabras, dos palabras emitidas al unisono por sus voces.

- Acepto, y asi fue sellada su promesa de amor eterno.

sus ojos se encontraron, sus manos se tomaron con mas fuerza, sus corazones latian desbocados, y las lagrimas inundaron las orbes borgoña de ambos, entre aplausos y gritos, para ellos no existia nadie mas, solo ellos solo, su cercania, sus rostos cada vez estaban mas cerca, cada vez sus labios estaban por rosarse, y entonces todos se callaron, y sus labios se fundieron en un beso eterno, más hermoso que un amanecer, dulce pero apasionado, suave pero con tanta fuerza como para asegurar la eternidad, delicado pero lleno de amor, sus labios seguian el ritmo de la boca de sua mado, el disfrutaba de los labios de sua amada, respirar habai dejado de ser importante, no era necesario, sus lenguas danzaban al amor mas profundo, sus ojos permanecian cerrados como quien se unde en el mar mas profundo, era observar y poder ver aun con los ojos cerrados, era observar el cuadro mas hermoso desde la oscuridad, era llenarse de luz solo con la cercania de la persona que se ama.

Se separaron y solo entnces recordaron la boda y los que los observaban, les sonrieron y salieron de la iglesia, estaban en la salida, y las contracciones de Yuuki volvieron a hacerse presentes, Kaname esta vez lo noto, y antes de que ella cayera por el dolor, la cargo en sus brazos, no fue necesario decir palabras, estaban tan conectados que podian entenderse mutuamente, rapidamente Kaien abrio la puerta de su auto y los sangrepura subieron, Kaname intentaba hacer que Yuuki se calamara y de paso calmarse el mismo, las calles pasaban delante de sus ojos, los segundo parecian horas, y la respiracion agitada de su amada le hacia imaginar el futuro proximo, esos dos seres estaban a minutos de venir al mundo ¿lo querrian? ¿lo amarian? ¿la amarian a ella? ¿serian felices? ¿seria un buen padre? solo el podia explicar lo que sentia en ese minuto, la felicidad de un padre, la felicidad del futuro incierto, la felicidad, y el miedo al futuro, es como saltar desde un precipicio sin nada de seguridad, como saltar a un mar de lava hirviendo, pero a la vez todas esas inseguridades desaparecian cuando la escuchaba a ella en sus brazos, respirando, y tratando de ser fuerte, cuando sentia su calidez traspasarse en sus brazos, cuando veia lagrimas escurrir de sus ojos, no de dolor ni de tristeza, sino de alegria, quien sabe lo que ella sentiria, de seguro estaba igual que el, de seguro ambos pasaban por lo mismo, pero juntos todo era posible.

El hospital abrio el pabellon lo mas rapido y Yuuki fue puesta en la camilla, Kaname no solto su mano en ningun minuto, una mascarilla, y un gas le pusieron en su boca, una ultima sonrisas, y todo comenzo a ser borroso-

- Estoy aqui y aqui estare- dijo Kaname, antes de que ella entrara en un profundo sueño, afuera el mundo giraba al reves, Kaname observaba como los doctores comenzaban la cesarea, tomaba las amnos de su ahora dormida esposa, y lloraba sin importar su antiguo orgullo, besaba esa mano que tanta felicidad le daba.

De pronto todo se detubo para el sangrepura, el llanto, el llanto de su primer hijo, luego el llanto de su segundo hijo, ambos llantos estaban tan sincronizados, y entonces se derrumbo, callo de rodillas al piso, emocionado, era padre, oficialemnte sus hijos estaban en este mundo, era el vampiro, el rey mas feliz de todos, le pasaron rapidamente a sus hijos, y los pudo ver, eran una mujer y un hombre, dos hermosos sangrepura, de orbes borgoña, y de rostros angelicales, Yuuki aun dormida sonreia, como si supiera que ya todo estaba bien, luego los bebes feron retirados de los brazos de su padre, y se los llevaron, el se quedo acompañando a su esposa, hasta que esta estubo descansando en la sala de recuperaciones, volvieron a entregarle a sus hijos, y entonces Yuuki desperto.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la luz de un hospital, pero se sentia diferente, todo era mas calido, todo era mas dulce, miro a su lado, y las lagrimas cayeron sin control, a su lado, estaba su ahora esposo, cargaba en sus brazos a sus dos hijos, suyos, de el, y de ella, sus vmapiros, sus principes, su todo.

el acaricio omo pudo el rostro de ella, y le entrego a sus pequeños, sin hacer esperar, Yuuki amamanto a sus bebes, fue una conxion inmediata, el lazo mas inquebrantable entre una madre y un hijo, se termino de formar aquella familia, la nueva y eterna familia Kuran.

Kaien , Zero, Seiren Aidou y Sayori entraron corriendo y aplaudieron el cuadro hermoso delante de sus ojos, todo era y seria pra siempre perfecto.

Una semana despues, todo estaba arreglado, vivian en su mansion, Seiren vivia con Zero, y estaban comprometidos, mientras Aidou y Sayori se casaron un dia despues que Kaname y Yuuki.

Sus gemelos dormian en su habitacion, mientras ellos estaban de la mano en el gran balcon, miraban el horizonte, y sus dedos se entralazaban eran el uno para el otro, entonces Kaname tiro de la mano de ella, y la apego a su pecho, ella miro a sus ojos y se perdio en aquella mirada, sintieron sus respiraciones, y se fundieron en un beso, un beso apasionado, un beso lleno de amor, pero tambien deseo.

La cargo entre sus brazos, y ella enrollo sus piernas a su cintura, sus lenguas se enredaron y buscaron la humedad de sus bocas, sus ojos estaban abiertos mirandose, perdiendose el uno en el otro, perdiendose en la calidez de sus cuerpos, la consumacion verdadera del amor mas profundo.

entraron a la habitacion, y el la recosto lentamente en la cama, no queria dejar piel sin recorrer, queria comerle incluso el corazón a besos, ella lo miraba con lujuria y sonrojada,a pesar de la experiencia no dejaba de ser tierna.

- Te amo- dijo Yuuki respirando agitada.

- Yo te amo mas amor mio- dijo Kaname atrapando sus labios en un beso hambriento.

el se posiciono sobre ella con sus piernas al lado de sus caderas, ella se quedo quietta, a merced de las manos inquietas de su amante.

Las manos de Kaname, subieron poco a poco el vestido color rosado que su esposa traia, cada parte de piel que tocaba hacia estallar mil emociones en su interior, felicidad deseos pasion lujuria, levanto el vestido y finalmente opto por desgarrarlo, violentamente pero sin dejar de ser delicado, ella lo miraba atentamente, volvieron a besarse, y ella comenzo a desgarrar las ropas de su amado, una a una hasta que ambos estaban desnudos, ya no les causaba pudor ver el cuerpo denudo del otro, Kaname beso sus labios, y luego descendio hasta su cuello sacando gemidos por parte de la femina, siguio descendiedno hasta posarse sobre sus pechos, beso ambos pechos suavemente, haciendo a la muejr arquear la espalda, podia escucharse el latir desbocado del orazon de Yuuki, su lengua formo circulos alrededor de las ureolas rosada que adornaban aquellos pequeños montes, ella gemia ida por el placer, perdida entre la voz de su marido, su cuerpo le pertenecia solo a el, los besos siguieron bajando hasta llegar a su vientre, beso y lamio cada parte de piel expuesta, y despues sigui bajando, beso las caderas de su mujer, respiraba sobre la intimidad de su esposa, y ella se estremecia, con sus manos abrio las piernas de ella, y beso cada parte expuesta, beso sus muslos, y beso su intimidad, abriendose paso con su traviesa lengua, la verguenza no cabia en la mente de ninguno solo el placer, Yuuki consiguio su primero orgasmo en toda la noche, y el sonrio con perverisdad, subio hasta atrapar nuevamente sus labios, se besaron largos minutos, y entonces, era hora de dar otro paso.

Volvio a posicionarse sobre ella, y esta ez separo mas sus piernas, no hubo necesidad de preguntar, entro en ella de un solo movimiento, ambos gritaron del placer, para volver a unir sus labios, la necesidad de separar sus bocas se hizo apremiante, necesitaban sacar sus gemidos al aire, la primera embestida le quito un sonoro gemidoa ambos, la segunda, los lleno de espasmos de placer, eran uno, las embestidas se hicieron mas rapidas, la habitacion estaba llena de sus gemidos y gritos, las sabanas rojas, eran apretadas con fuerza, y los cuerpos de los amantes se movian freneticamente, dando vida a la danza mas antigua conocidad desde el principio de los tiempos, cuantas veces lo hicieron en la noche, ni ellos lo sabian, cuantas veces el interior de Yuuki fue llenada con la smillla de sus esposo, practicamente perdieron la cuetna, cuan fuerte gritaron, solo las paredes del hogar lo sabian, cuantas se besaron solo el desgaste de sus labios era testigo de aquello, de la consumacion de su matrimonio, del sello de la eternidad, un sello de sangre, un sello que jamas se rompera.

si vivieron felices para siempre?, por supuesto que si, ya nada los podia separar, era una familia, y toda dificultad la podrian superar, ahora el mundo podía ser testido del amor de dos reyes, el amor dominaria el mundo vampirico, porque el poder del amor es eterno, nadie queda libre de semejante poder, fuego, agua, tierra y viento, se arrodilla ante el poder del mas puro d elos elementos ''el amor'', y la eternidad se doblega ante ese sentimiento, dormir en los brazos de sua amdo, callar sus palabras con un beso, llorar en el pecho de tu ser mas querido, eso realmente era el amor.

**fin**


End file.
